Heute Hogwarts, morgen die Welt
by Purebloods
Summary: Wer uns kennt, der weiß was jetzt kommt. Die gemeinschaftliche Hogwartsparody von Ven und Viv ist wieder online. Folgt der Fährte zweier Bloody Sues durch Alkohol und Crucios.
1. Chapter 1

**Da sind wir wieder! Was lange währt, wird endlich schlecht - die Bloody Sues sind wieder da. Fürchtet euch!**

Selbstverständlich sind wir wie immer ungebetat - für euer ganz persönliches Lesevergnügen.

**Mission Slytherin**

Es war ein wunderschöner Abend Anfang September. Das Licht der Sonne, welche den ganzen Tag über Hogwarts geschienen hatte, war versiegt und die Nacht, lauwarm und weich, hüllte das alte Schloss ein.

In der Grossen Halle saßen die Schüler, die vor wenigen Minuten aus den Sommerferien zurückgekehrt waren und warteten auf die alljährliche Ansprache des Schulleiters, an welche sich die Verteilung der neuen Schüler auf die verschiedenen Häuser anschloss und dann endlich in das ersehnte Abendessen überging.

So war es dann auch. Dumbledore, wie immer in eine majestätische Robe gekleidet, erhob sich, das Kerzenlicht flutete über seine langen weissen Haare und begann zu sprechen. Wie immer drehte sich alles um den Verbotenen Wald, die do's and don't do's die der Hausmeister Filch auf seiner endlosen Liste hatte und um den neuen – und alten – Lehrer für „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" – Remus Lupin.

Ähnlich wie im Unterricht eines nicht näher zu benennen Lehrers dauerte es nicht lange, bis diverse Köpfe eine Liaison mit der Oberfläche des Tisches eingingen und sanfte Schnarcher das Geschehen untermalten. Alles in allem ein üblicher und harmonischer Abend in Hogwarts, bis...

„... und abschliessend möchte ich bekanntgeben, dass wir zwei neue Schülerinnen an dieser Schule begrüssen dürfen. Sie waren bisher in Durmstrang...", Dumbledore räusperte sich und einige Schüler hoben zweifelnd die Köpfe, „... doch aufgrund diverser Umstände...ähm... sind sie nun zu uns gewechselt. Sie werden im Anschluss an die Verteilung der neuen Schüler ihrem neuen Haus zugeordnet." Dumbledore nickte in Richtung der Flügeltüren, die sich öffneten und die neuen Erstklässler einliessen. Professor McGonagall holte den dreibeinigen Schemel und den Sprechenden Hut und die Auswahl begann.

Nachdem alle Kinder verteilt waren streiften viele Blicke die Tür am Eingang, doch nichts rührte sich. Eine Minute verging, noch eine und noch eine, die Halle war in erwartungsvolles – am Lehrertisch leicht pikiertes – Schweigen gehüllt.

Plötzlich, mit einem lauten Knall, flog die Tür auf und zwei junge Frauen stürmten in den Saal, wild grinsend und leicht ausser Atem. Als wären sie völlig allein meinte die eine: „Das checkt der nie...", während die andere in lautes Lachen ausbrach. Wie selbstverständlich nahmen sie ihre Umhänge ab, warfen sie sich über den Arm und gingen hinüber zum Slytherintisch, von wo sie erstaunt gemustert wurden.

Die eine der beiden hatte langes, dunkel glänzendes, braunes Haar, welches ihr glatt über die Schultern fiel um zum Schluss in leichte Wellen überzugehen. Sie war hochgewachsen, schlank und hatte eine absolut überwältigende Ausstrahlung. Ihr aristokratisches Gesicht, mit der schneeweissen Haut trug einen milde interessierten Ausdruck zur Schau, während ihre intensiv-blauen Augen das Geschehen beobachteten.

Die andere hätte ihre Schwester sein können, was den Wuchs und den arroganten Blick anging, jedoch war ihr Haar schwarz wie Mitternacht und fiel tief in den Rücken, nachdem sie es mit herrischer Geste zurückgeworfen hatte und ihre schwarzen Augen schienen einen leicht verrückten Funken zu beherbergen.

Sofort begann ein hektisches Getuschel in der Halle, besonders die männliche Bevölkerung gab sich nur zu offensichtlichen Phantasien hin. Die beiden nahmen allerdings keine Notiz davon, sie legten ihre Umhänge auf die an der Wand stehende Bank des Slytherintisches, nachdem sie zwei andere mit tödlichen Blicken verscheucht hatten, und wollten sich gerade niederlassen, als sich Dumbledore zu Wort meldete.

„Äh, meine Damen?"

Die beiden sahen sich um, wen er wohl meinen könnte.

„Ja, Sie beide, würden Sie wohl bitte hier nach vorne kommen? Sie müssen erst zugeordnet werden..."

Die Frauen tauschten einen Blick, der alles hätte bedeuten können, von „Wer ist der alte Sack?" bis „Was zum Teufel erlaubt der sich, uns einfach anzusprechen?", kamen dann allerdings nach vorn stolziert, während sie die Personen am Lehrertisch herablassend musterten. Kurz leuchteten bei beiden die Augen auf als wäre Weihnachten, als ihre Blicke auf Professor Snape fielen, der, wie immer in schwarz und mit grimmigem Gesicht, da saß und offensichtlich im Geiste schon Punkte abzog. Als sie schliesslich vor dem alten Hut angekommen waren und Professor McGonagall Anstalten machte, diesen auf den Kopf der ersten zu setzen, trat diese mit erhobener Braue einen Schritt zurück und starrte McGonagall ungnädig an. Für alle höchst überraschend trat Dumbledore eilig hinter dem Tisch hervor, schnappte sich den Hut und ging zu der jungen Dame.

„Nun gut, also... da hätten wir also als erstes Ms Vengari Alias..." Er hob den Hut, doch bevor dieser auch nur annähernd in Vengaris Nähe kommen konnte, begann er zu zittern und schrie aus Leibeskräften: „SLYTHERIN!"

Die Braunhaarige sah ihn nur hochmütig an, als wäre es ein Verbrechen auch nur zu DENKEN, dass sie woanders hätte hinkommen können.

Dumbledore wirkte, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet und wandte sich seufzend zu der Schwarzhaarigen um. „Nun, äh, ja... dann hätten wir hier noch Ms Viviane Gauloises..."

Der Hut wandte sich in der Hand des Schulleiters und kreischte: „SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN! UND JETZT BRINGT MICH WEG VON DIESEM VERFLUCHTEN ORT!"

Dumbledore gab den Hut an Professor McGonagall weiter, die ihn eilig davonschaffte, trotzdem hörte man ihn im Gang noch schreien: „DAS IST DAS ENDE DER WELT!"

Vengari wandte sich an Viviane.

„Was denkst du? Überarbeitet?"

„Hm... psycho-sozialer Stress?"

„Hm-mh. Wollen wir dann?"

„Wir wollen!"

Ohne Dumbledore oder der verwirrten Lehrer- und Schülerschar noch einen Restfunken Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, schritten sie zurück an ihren Platz am Slytherintisch und setzten sich.

Während die beiden von allen Anwesenden ungläubig angestarrt wurden, unterhielten sie sich.

„Ziemlich retro das Ganze hier, findest du nicht?"

„Ja, den Innendekorateur würde ich feuern!"

„Hm-mh, irgendwie... mittelalterlich..."

Sie verfielen in brüllendes Gelächter. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten fiel ihnen auf, das der Tisch inzwischen von leckerem Essen überladen war und wollten gerade anfangen reinzuhauen, als Vengari den Kopf schief legte und nur allzu deutlich eine Witterung aufnahm.

„Hey, Ven, was ist los?"

„Sahneschnitte auf 9 Uhr!"

Viviane drehte den Kopf in die angegebene Richtung und erspähte einen silberblonden Schopf, der sich in eben diesem Moment zu ihr drehte.

„Wuahowww..."

„Ja, meine Aussage..."

„Ist er nicht ein bisschen ju..." Blitzende blaue Augen starrten sie herausfordernd an.

„Jah, Viv, meine Liebe? Was wolltest du sagen?", flötete Vengari.

„Laff mein Half lof..."

„Oh, Entschuldige... ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen..."

Viviane schaute sie eine Sekunde böse an, dann grinste sie. Beide begannen das Futter in ihrer Umgebung zu vernichten und erhoben sich schliesslich, um die Halle zu verlassen. Ein Mädchen mit einem Gesicht wie eine Bulldogge stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Soll ich euch zeigen, wie ihr zu den Slytherinquartieren kommt?", säuselte das Mädchen und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an. „Ich zeig euch gern wo alles ist, wir könnten Freunde sein."

Vengari musterte sie.

„Wenn ich Freunde brauche, kauf ich mir welche", stellte sie klar, hakte sich bei Viviane unter und die beiden stolzierten davon.

„Aus welchem Zwinger ist die denn abgehaun?", hörte man noch Vivianes Stimme.

Die schwere Holztür fiel donnernd beim Öffnen gegen die dahinter liegende nackte Steinwand und erzeugte ein dumpfes Echo. Seufzend stand Vengari im Türrahmen und schüttelte angewidert denn Kopf, als sie das spärliche Ambiente ihres neuen Doppelzimmers gesichtet hatte. Genervt liess sie ihre Hand von der massiven Holztür gleiten und drehte sich suchend zu Viviane um.

„Viv, hast du schon unsere erstaunlich hässliche Behausung gesehen?"

„Viv?"

Stille.

„VII-IIV? Bei Merlin´s Eiern, wo bist du schon wieder?"

Die Augen verdrehend begab sich Vengari die wenigen Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hinunter. Der grosse Raum, durchzogen mit den dunkelgrünen und silbernen Farben des Hauses, sagte den beiden jungen Hexen vom ersten Moment an zu. Ein Ort imposant angereichert mit dem Geruch von Arroganz, Macht und dunkler Magie, ausgehend von durchaus passabler männlicher Ignoranz. Ohne Umschweife bewegte sich Vengari auf ihre schwarzhaarige Verbündete zu und stellte sich unbeeindruckt neben die junge Frau.

„Viv?"

Keine Reaktion! Nicht einmal das wilde Handgestikulieren vor ihrem Gesicht brachte sie wieder ins anwesende Universum.

„Hey Viv-wiedermal-in-abgrundtiefen-Sphären ich rede mit dir!"

Vengari verfolgte den starren Blick ihrer Zimmergenossin, der beim von Steinschlangen umrahmten riesigen Kamin endete, präzise auf einer grossgewachsenen männlichen Gestalt mit einer betont totalitären Ausstrahlung ruhend, welche Viviane - zweifelsohne verständlich - in ihren Bahn zog. Schwarze glatte Haare umspielten seine undefinierbare Augenpartie und warfen bizarre Schattenspiele auf die kühl-blasse Gesichtsfarbe. Er war vertieft in ein Gespräch mit zwei Schülern der siebenten Klasse. Vertieft, doch in Verbindung mit erstaunlich dezenter Körpersprache hörte er den jungen Zauberern zu. Vengari richtete ihr Augenmerk zurück auf ihr schwarzhaariges Gegenstück, in dessen Augen sie förmlich die aufkommenden Intrigen lesen konnte.

„Ahh – Viv Schätzchen ich sehe, du hast bereits das erste Opfer deiner Begierden gefunden. Wenn ich richtig liege, der Kopf unseres Hau..."

Noch bevor Vengari den Satz aussprechen konnte, strömte ein prickelnder Schauer über ihr Rückgrad, was ihr eine Gänsehaut im Nacken bescherte und die letzten Buchstaben hinter ihren Lippen versinken liess, bevor sie neu ansetzen konnte.

„Merlins Arsch nochmal, was war das?"

„Samt! Dunkler seidenfeiner Samt." entgegnete ihr Viviane, die ihre Spannung lösste und der braunhaarigen jungen Frau ein vielversprechendes Lächeln schenkte.

„Was?"

„Das, meine Liebe, war Prof. Severus-ich-will-dich-jetz-und-hier-Snape, bzw. seine akustische Sexyness!"

Vengari nickte zustimmend und war sich im Klaren, was das Funkeln in den dunklen Augen ihres Gegenübers bedeutete. Nichts Gutes – soweit war klar. Doch sie ergriff fürs Erste den Arm von Viviane um sie in Richtung der Zimmer zu ziehen. Sie würden am heutigen Abend noch genügend Zeit haben, sich einen Überblick über die Schlangengrube inklusive des Kopfes zu machen. Es stand eine inoffizielle Party an, in der ein neues Jahr voll diabolischen Spasses und atemberaubender Ästhetik begrüsst werden konnte.

„Das wird hier immer interessanter. Aber jetzt komm erstmal mit, ich muss dir die Misere unseres Nachtlagers zeigen. Du hast später noch die Gelegenheit in deine abartigen Phantasien abzudriften... und mich daran teilhaben zu lassen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden Frauen, zufrieden auf das kommende Jahr blickend, die wenigen Stufen hinauf zu den Mädchenzimmern.

Tief durchatmend standen beide in ihrem bezaubernd beklemmenden Doppelzimmer und starrten auf die winzigen Himmelbetten, welche mit dunkelgrünen Samtvorhängen ausgestattet waren. Das Sytherinhaus war in den hinteren Kerkern plaziert, welche auf der Felsseite von Hogwarts waren und somit zeigten die Fenster auf den angrenzenden See. Die momentane Dunkelheit bot jedoch kein Ausblick auf das zwischen den Betten befindliche Fenster, vor dem lediglich ein jämmerlicher Schreibtisch stand. Bis auf zwei Stühle und einen dreitürigen Kleiderschrank war in dem Zimmer kein Funken Platz für weitere Utensilien.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Ven, schau dir die Betten an! Wie soll man auf dieser Pritsche seine Phantasien ausleben?"

„Ich weiss."

„Und erst der Kleiderschrank, da bekommen wir nicht mal die Hälfte der Schuhe unter. FUCK und die Betten erst."

„Du erwähntest die Betten bereits."

„Den Innenarchitekt sollte man unter Imperius stellen, und als Klofrau nach Gringotts stecken!"

„ICH WEISS! Und jetzt erinnere mich nicht noch mal daran Viv. Wir müssen uns unwohl oder übel etwas Arbeit machen. Ich weiss, sag lieber nix mehr! Bereit?"

Viviane nickte nur grimmig stumm in die Richtung der braunhaarigen Frau, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und ihn theatralisch murmelnd wedelte. Die Einrichtung verschwand und machte für ein geräumiges Appartement Platz. Nach weiteren Veränderungen befanden sich die beiden jungen Frauen vor einer Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus zwei dunkelgrünen Sofas inklusive dahinter liegendem grazilen Kamin. Der Raum verfügte über weitere Türen, welche in das grossräumige Bad, in die Schlafgemächer und weitere angrenzende Räume führten. Die weiblichen Gesichter entspannten sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Viviane brach die unglaublich selbstsichere Stimmung.

„Grandios, definitiv ein angebrachtes Niveau! Sogar mit Kamin. Du wirst immer besser Schätzchen. Mit dem Vorrat an Flohpulver in unserem Gepäck, könnte das lustig werden im Schloss. A propo Gepäck."

Ein Stichwort, welches beide Hexen aufschreien liess.

„STINKY!"

„GROTTY!"

„ANTANZEN!"

Zwei ehrfürchtig blickende Hauselfen erschienen mit einem Plopp im Raum und raunten zeitgleich aus ihren Kehlen.

„Ja, meine Meisterin der Grausamkeit, wie kann ich Ihnen gerecht werden?"

„Gerecht werden _tzisstziss._ Vengari waren die uns schon mal gerecht? Ich denke nicht!

CRUCIOOOOOO..."

Noch bevor Vengari eingreifen konnte, zuckten grüne Blitze gefährlich durch den Raum. Wimmernd wand sich Stinky auf dem nackten Steinboden und liess jämmerliche Laute über ihre Lippen kommen, während Viviane den Zauberstab genüsslich auf sie richtete und voller Genugtuung grinste.

„VIV! HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? Willst du das wir gleich das komplette magische Strandgut von Hogwarts auf der Pelle haben?"

„Sag mal, für wie naiv hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Lass mich überlegen?"

„VENGARI ZELINA ALIAS!... Ich habe die Abschirmzauber bereits über unser Domizil gelegt. Aus diesem Raum wird kein Funken Aktion treten! Wir haben freie Baaahhhhnnnn! Wenn ein unwillkommener Gast hier aufschlagen sollte, wird er nur eine erbärmliche Nachtstätte finden!"

Viviane liess von ihrem kleinen Speichellecker ab, welche unterdrückt Freude an der Tortur hatte und schenkte ihrer Verbündeten ein überhebliches Lächeln. Sie winkte den eifrigen Hauselfen in Richtung der Koffer zu, die sofort das schwere Gepäck zum Ankleidezimmer schleiften.

„So liebe ich dich Viv. Doch du siehst einfach scheisse aus."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Nein, meine Bloody Sue, ich meine eher deine Kleidung. Aber das haben wir gleich."

Mit diesen Worten liess Vengari ein weiteres Mal ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft streifen. Der Schulrock der schwarzhaarigen Frau schrumpfte um etliche Zentimeter und der Ausschnitt der dunkelgrünen Bluse nahm unanständige Ausmasse an. Das feine Material schmiegte sich atemberaubend über ihre wohlgeformten Kurven und es erschien ein metallener schlangenförmiger Gürtel um ihrer Taille, der ihrem neuen Haus schmeichelte. Geschmeidig fielen die langen schwarzen Haar bis tief hinab zur Hüfte und brachen das Kaminlicht in einem dunklen Schattenspiel. Die blasse Haut stellte einen perfekten Kontrast zur düsteren Farbgebung der Kleidung und der rote volle Mund zog sich lächelnd in die Höhe, als Vengari den selben Zauber an sich selbst ausführte.

„Ich denke wir sind für die bevorstehende Party vorbereitet. Lass uns der Reinblütigkeit frönen."

„Ganz deiner Meinung Vengari! Doch zuvor ein Martini?"

Die angesprochene Frau nickte zufrieden und winkte arrogant zusagend ab.

„GROTTY! Martini aber hopp! Und ich warne dich vergisst du die Olive, dann dreh ich dich auf links und benutze dich als Wintermuff!"

In Windeseile standen zwei langstielige Martinigläser auf der Anrichte – nicht geschüttelt, nur gerührt. Genüsslich griffen die Hexen zu den Gläsern und prosteten sich mit tiefster Zufriedenheit zu.

„Auf ein exzellentes Jahr!"

„Ebenfalls meine Liebe. Und dann auf zum Abchecken unserer neuen Slytheringesellschaft."

„Absolut, wir sollten die Chance wahrnehmen, die anderen... besser kennenzulernen?"

Viviane zog langsam eine Braue in die Höhe, während sie zu grinsen begann. Ein verstehendes Nicken signalisierte das, was beide dachten. Die Spiele haben begonnen

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war dunkel, nur von einigen wenigen Fackeln an den äussersten Ende in ein Zwielicht getaucht. Aus undefinierbaren Quellen strömte Nebel hervor. Im Kamin, ein gewaltiges, aus rohem Stein gemeisseltes Exemplar, welches von Schlangen umrahmt war, loderte Feuer.

Die Party, wie die beiden schnell feststellten, war nur für die Jahrgänge der Sechsten und Siebten Klasse, alle anderen hatte man vor einer Stunde – gegen 21 Uhr – in die Betten geschickt, was die Jüngeren auch gehorsam hingenommen hatten – sie waren schliesslich Slytherins!

Überall standen Flaschen mit ausgesuchten Getränken, wertvolle Weine, aber auch Wodka, Tequila und andere Leckereien, die den beiden jungen Frauen förmlich in die Augen stachen. Mit einem Blich voller Vorfreude machten sich die beiden daran, sich Cocktails zu mischen, probierten hin und her, bis sie schliesslich bei Martinis angelangten. Mit einer Olive im Drink, stellten sich beide in den Raum und begutachteten ihre Hausgenossen.

„Hmmm", machte Vengari gleich darauf entzückt und liess ihren Blick über einen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann gleiten, der lässig an der Wand lehnte und ebenso unbeteiligt, wie alkoholtrinkend das Geschehen verfolgte.

„Ähh", machte Viviane dagegen angewidert, als ihr Blick zwei Abgründe der Menschheitsgeschichte streifte. Zwei Kerle, offensichtlich so dumm wie breit, die vor einer Couch standen und in die Menge blickten, als versuchten sie zu ergründen, wer all die Leute seien.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und ihre Augen funkelten böse.

„Ich geh jagen", lächelte Vengari euphorisch.

„Ich geh quälen", versetzte Viviane freudestrahlend.

Vengari schlich sich katzengleich und betont langsam auf das Objekt ihres Interesses zu. Das Glas leicht in ihrer Hand schwingend, starrte sie kalkuliert schüchtern immer wieder auf ihre Finger, während sie sich die ersten Worte gezielt zurechtlegte. Sie blieb direkt vor dem jungen Mann stehen. Seine dunklen langen Haare fielen sanft über seine breite Schulterpartie und dunkelblau funkelnde Augen signalisierten seine aufkommende Aufmerksamkeit bezüglich der lächelnden Frau.

„Was müsste ich anstellen um dich Glanzlicht auf der Stelle glücklich zu machen?"

Das erstaunte Gesicht des jungen Mannes wechselte von einer Sekunde zur anderen in ein ich-wüsste-schon-was-Blick, doch eine Antwort liess auf sich warten.

„Aufgrund des Faktes, dass du der männlichen Gattung angehörst, war dein erster Gedanke auf die Frage unumgänglich unanständig."

Grinsend umging er die gestellte Frage in dem er Gentleman-like Vengari die Hand entgegen streckte.

„Blaise Zabini. Freut mich ausserordentlich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Vengari Alias. Ganz meinerseits." Siegessicher glitt ihre rechte Hand in die warme Zabini´s.

Noch bevor sie sich versahen, waren sie in einem oberflächlichen, allerdings erfreulich interessanten Gespräch vertieft, in dem beide die Vorzüge der Geschlechter gekonnt und ohne Zurückhaltung ausspielten. Ein kleines Lächeln, ein unschuldiger Körperkontakt, das abwechselnde Spiel von intensiven Augenkontakt und schüchternem Wegschauen und es bedurfte nicht lang, bis Blaise Vengari seine vollständige, atemberaubende Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Bei der Gratwanderung, an der das Gespräch fordernder wurde und die Oberflächlichkeiten langsam dem wirklichen Interesse wichen, brach die braunhaarige Frau kalkulierend ab und entschuldigte sich aufgrund ihrer Freundin. Sie wand sich ab und spürte den einnehmenden Blick Zabini´s förmlich auf ihrer Haut brennen, während sie unbemerkt vor sich in flüsterte.

„Phase 1 abgeschlossen. Männliches Objekt neugierig und hungrig gemacht. Zum Essen kommt er von allein."

Grinsend lächelte sie in Viviane´s Richtung.

Viviane schlenderte unterdessen, bewaffnet mit Tequila, hinüber zu den beiden Kurzhirnen. Als sie dort angekommen war, dauerte es ein Weilchen, bis die zwei die Bewegung neben ihnen verarbeitet hatten und ihre wenigen Zellen den Befehl aussandten, den Kopf zu drehen. Starr – vor Dummheit oder Erstaunen – sahen sie die junge Frau an.

„Hey ihr zwei..."

Während Crabbe und Goyle an dem verschwenderischen Satzteil zu nagen hatten, goss Viviane schon mal zwei Gläser ein - und zwar 0,2 Liter-Gläser – und hielt sie ihnen hin.

„Na, ihr zwei werdet doch wohl mit mir mithalten können, oder?"

Ein unschuldiger Satz, gepaart mit einem Augenaufschlag der beide überforderte, jedoch ihre niederen Instinkte weckte, als sie kapierten, was hier geschah.

„Wettsaufen", röhrte Crabbe, der begnadeterweise eine Gehirnzelle mehr besaß als sein Kumpane und diesem damit ebenfalls das Startsignal gab, nach dem dargebotenen Glas zu greifen.

„Genau", lächelte Viviane, während ihre Augen vor böser Vorfreude fast glühten. Sie hob ihr Glas, prostete den beiden zu und kippte den Inhalt hinunter.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis die beiden Tölpel bewusstlos und regelrecht aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch lagen. Grinsend hob Viviane ihren Zauberstab.

„Nett euch kennengelernt zu haben, Jungs", flüsterte sie, bevor sie begann eine leise Beschwörung zu summen.

Triumphierend lächelnd bewegten sich die beiden jungen Frauen auf das Sofa zwischen ihnen zu und liessen ihre grazilen Körper, Beine überschlagend, auf die Polster nieder. Ihre Röcke rutschten höher als üblich und liessen einige Sechstklässler geräuschvoll ausatmen.

„Und Ven, wie sieht´s im Jagdrevier aus?"

Nickend blickte sie zu ihrem neuen Opfer, als sie das Martiniglas an ihren Mund führte und selbstsicher murmelte.

„Der ist so gut wie in der Tasche. Und bei dir?"

Viviane strahlte unheilverkündend und schwenkte ein 0,2 Liter Glas mit Wasser.

„Och, ich schätze, wir müssen nur warten bis die beiden aufwachen."

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und Severus Snape betrat mit grossen, harten Schritten den Raum, lief bis zur Mitte und stellte sich dann vor die Schüler. Seine Gesichtszüge waren beherrscht, doch konnte man am linken Mundwinkel ein kleines Zucken bemerken, welches dem Beobachter verriet, das er lächeln würde, wenn... ja, wenn er nicht Severus Snape wäre. Augenblicklich hatte er aller Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wer", sagte er in klarem, leisen Ton, „wer von Ihnen hat heute draussen am Schlosseingang ein Schild befestigt?"

Von allen Seiten trafen ihn erstaunte Blicke, ausser bei zwei Personen, die ihn höflich-interessiert ansahen und dabei an ihren glasigen, durch die Olive grün-schimmernden Drinks nippten. Snapes Blick brannte sich an ihnen fest.

„Sie beide", er zeigte auf Viviane und Vengari, „in mein Büro. Jetzt!" Mit schwingendem Umhang drehte er sich um und rauschte aus dem Raum, während sich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf die beiden Frauen richtete.

„Sehr autoritär", nickte Vengari beeindruckt.

„Ja, finde ich auch"; stimmte Viviane zu.

„Was denkst du, 8?"

„Hm, ich würde schon fast sagen 9!"

„9 von 10 Punkten auf der „Lecker"-Skala", überlegte Vengari. „Ja, ja, ich denke, das kommt hin!"

„Wobei ich sehr gespannt bin, ob man noch 10 aus ihm raus kitzeln kann", dachte Viviane laut nach.

„Sein Geduldsfaden scheint recht kurz zu sein..."

„Ja... niedlich, oder? Was glaubst du, wird er noch lange warten, bevor er schreit?"

„Nein, ich schätze das geht los in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

„BRAUCHEN SIE EINE EXTRAEINLADUNG?", donnerte Snapes Stimme von draussen.

„Du bist wirklich gut", stellte Viviane fest.

„Ich weiss..."

Die beiden lächelten sich an und gingen dann gesetzten Schrittes auf den Ausgang des Raumes zu. Allerdings offenbarte sich im Gang ein Problem.

"Wo ist sein Büro?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber er ist hier der Potionsmaster, also immer der Nase nach..."

"Seiner Nase?"

Beide kicherten los, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, leise zu sein.

"Hast du sie bemerkt?"

"Wie könnte ich nicht?"

"Du weisst wie es heisst..."

"Ich verlasse mich darauf und hoffe nicht enttäuscht zu werden..."

Sie liefen planlos durch den Gang, bis sie an einer dunklen Holztür ankamen. Ein Blick, ein Nicken.

"Sieht gut aus..."

"Nehmen wir..."

Vengari griff sich die Türklinke und drückte die Tür auf. Dann zog sie Viviane mit sich in den Raum.

"Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?", schnappte Professor Snape, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und in einem Ordner wühlte.

"Wieso, kommen wir überraschend?", fragte Viviane mit gelangweiltem Tonfall, während ihre Augen ihren Ton Lügen straften, denn sie hingen mit höchst interessiertem Glitzern an ihm fest.

Ziemlich untypisch für ihn, überging der Tränkelehrer den frechen Kommentar und hielt statt dessen ein dünnes Metallschild in die Höhe, auf dem zwei an eine Wand gekettete Männer in Roben zu erkennen waren. Daneben stand in schwarzen Lettern "Auroren müssen draussen bleiben". Mit der anderen Hand holte er einen Wassernapf unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und stellte ihn neben das Schild. Dann sah er wieder zu den beiden Frauen und hob die Brauen.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen und seiner Verwunderung hielten die beiden seinem Blick vollkommen ungerührt stand.

"Haben Sie dieses Schild heute abend am Schlosseingang befestigt?", fragte er etwas lauter als beabsichtigt.

"Ja", meinte Vengari kurz und bündig und hob ihre rechte Hand, um ihre Fingernägel zu begutachten.

"Cool, Mantikorzehen", versetzte Viviane aufgeregt und machte sich über den Inhalt des Schrankes zu ihrer Linken her.

Snape starrte die beiden an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als erwache er aus einem Alptraum.

"WAS HEISST HIER "JA"?", herrschte er sie an. "Und Sie da, lassen Sie meine Trankzutaten in Ruhe!"

Viviane drehte sich mit einem Glas in der Hand um, in dem etwas in einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit schwebte, das entfernt an ein Embryo erinnerte und lächelte breit.

"Akustisch gesehen eine 10 würde ich sagen!"

"Ja, da könntest du recht haben, Viv, meine Liebe. Aber er scheint wütend zu sein. Verstehst du das?"

"Nicht wirklich. Man sollte doch annehmen dass er uns dankbar ist, für unsere Mühe."

"Nicht wahr? Aber er scheint nicht besonders dankbar."

"In der Tat, das scheint er nicht."

"WÜRDEN SIE BITTE AUFHÖREN SO ZU TUN, ALS WÄRE ICH NICHT ANWESEND?"

„Definitiv eine 10", grinste Viviane und stellte das Glas zurück in Dr. Caligaris Kabinett.

„Also Strafarbeit morgen um 8! Und - erstes Resümee?" fragte Vengari sichtlich entspannt, als sich beide Frauen zu ihren Nachtstätten aufmachten.

„Vielversprechend mit erheblichem Potential."

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Viv."

„Wenn ich da immer höre, Durmstrang ist ein inoffizieller Ort der Dunklen Künste... blabla... böööse... bibber! HAHA!"

„Alles Weicheier und Warmduscher!"

„Pppffffhhhh, kein Wunder dass wir da nichts werden konnten..."

... to be continued...

14


	2. Chapter 2

Mission Unterricht 

Die Nacht war definitiv zu kurz. Viviane – noch nie ein Morgenmensch – und Vengari – ebenso – quälten sich mit trüben Blicken aus den Betten uns trafen dann im Wohnzimmer zusammen. Ihre unterwürfigen – und unwürdigen – Diener, Stinky und Grotty, standen bereits bei Fuss, mit silbernen Tabletts auf denen dampfende Kaffeebecher standen.

Viviane machte ihrem morgendlichen Unmut Luft, indem sie Stinky mit einem wohlgezielten Tritt in die nächste Ecke beförderte, selbstverständlich erst nachdem sie ihr den Kaffee abgenommen hatte. Unter dankenden Verbeugungen verzog sich das Biest.

Vengari beliess es bei stechenden ich-weiss-das-du-irgendwas-verbrochen-hast-Blicken, die ihren verwirrten Hauselfen dazu brachten sich für den Rest des Tages selbst zu bestrafen, in der Annahme er hätte etwas Schlimmes getan und könnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern.

Nachdem der Kaffe getrunken und die erste Zigarette geraucht war, einigten sich die beiden ruhig und zuvorkommend über die Reihenfolge der Badbenutzung.

„Denk nicht mal dran, sonst üb' ich an dir den Crucio", fauchte Vengari und rauschte hoch erhobenen Kopfes an Viviane vorbei ins Bad.

Nachdem sie beide ausgiebig geduscht und sich geschminkt hatten, was im Bauarbeiterjargon „Vollverputzung" genannt wurde, liefen sie wieder auf Hochtouren, was sich auch beim erneuten Treffen im Wohnzimmer zeigte.

„Viviane, meine Liebe, du siehst hinreissend aus! Es ist doch mehr als überraschend, dass man auch aus diesen traurigen Uniformen noch etwas machen kann."

Viviane hatte ich ihre triste Uniform ein wenig verschönert, indem sie sie komplett schwarz gefärbt hatte, bis auf die Slytherinkrawatte und ihr Hauszeichen auf dem Umhang. Wäre ihre Haut nicht so bleich gewesen, hätte sie mit den Schatten der Schlossgewölbe verschmelzen können.

„Vielen Dank, ebenso."

Vengari hatte eine ähnliche Idee gehabt und Teile ihrer Uniform rot gehext, was perfekt mit ihrem Haar harmonierte.

„Ist das Rot nicht ein wenig Gryffindor?", fragte Viv.

Vengari wölbte elegant eine Braue. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Gryffindor meine Farbe benutzt!"

Viviane nickte verständnisvoll. Ihr wäre es auch nicht recht gewesen, wenn irgendein Haus voller Schlammblüter ihr Schwarz als Hauptfarbe genutzt hätte.

„Was steht denn heute auf dem Stundenverschwendungsplan?"

Vengari zog ein Blatt hervor.

„Mal sehen, als erstes haben wir... oh, wie NETT! Pflege magischer Geschöpfe! Das war doch schon immer mein Traum. Mich aus dem Bett quälen um etwas zu betutteln, das entweder als mein Mittagessen oder als Material für meine Schuhe endet." Sie seufzte genervt auf. „Oh... und es wird noch besser: Danach haben wir Wahrsagen, und dann... Kinderträume werden wahr – Quidditch und... na, wenigstens etwas... Zaubertränke!"

Viviane hob interessiert den Kopf. „Tatsächlich?", lächelte sie. „Du meinst wir haben Unterricht bei Professor Ich-hoffe-du-bist-so-gut-wie-deine-Stimme-Snape? Bei dem wir praktischerweise heute abend zur Strafarbeit antanzen werden?"

Vengari nickte. „Sogar eine Doppelstunde, Schätzchen!"

Als die zwei jungen Frauen in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, standen dort mehrere Schüler aus verschiedenen Klassenstufen und flüsterte leise miteinander. Das Gemurmel brach abrupt ab, als der Geist eines hageren, älteren Mannes durch die Wand hereingeschwebt kam. Trotz der silbernen Erscheinung, ging etwas Düsteres und Unheimliches von ihm aus, seine durchscheinenden Augen schienen zu glühen und jeden den er ansah, mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren. Flecken in etwas dunklerem Silber schimmerten auf seiner altertümlichen Kleidung.

"Der blutige Baron", flüsterte ein Drittklässler verängstigt und trat unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Viviane und Vengari warfen sich einen der-gehört-uns-Blick zu und gingen langsam auf ihn zu. Der düstere Geist sprach mit einem der älteren Vertrauensschüler, der ab und an nickte und einen Ausdruck von Verwunderung auf dem Gesicht trug. Vengari stellte sich neben den jungen Mann und sah den Geist an.

"Hey Süsser, wer bist du denn?"

Schlagartig war der Raum in entsetztes Schweigen gehüllt. Der Vertrauensschüler sah Vengari mit aufgerissenen Augen an und machte sich dann schnellstmöglich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke davon. Viviane kicherte leise und gesellte sich zu ihrem Gegenstück der Bosheit.

"Der ist ja schnuckelig. Na Kleiner, so ganz allein im dunklen Kerker?"

Der blutige Baron atmete - unnötigerweise, da tot - tief ein und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Sie beide scheinen hier neu zu sein", zischte er aus zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. "Ich bin der Hausgeist Slytherins, der blutige Baron und ich bitte mir doch etwas mehr..."

"Wie süss", quiekte Viviane begeistert. "Wir haben ein Maskottchen."

"Ja" nickte Vengari, nicht weniger fröhlich, "ein eigener Hausgeist zum Spielen, das ist ja klasse. Und so ein Zuckerhäschen!"

Der Geist blickte die beiden äusserst verstört und wütend an, zog es aber aufgrund der grinsenden und die Situation offensichtlich geniessenden beiden Frauen vor, die Szenerie mit einem respektheischenden Aufwallen seines Umhanges zu verlassen und verschwand durch die Wand.

"Denkst du er ist sauer?"

"Wenn nicht, wäre ich beleidigt!"

Damit wandten sich die beiden ebenfalls um und schnappten sich den Vertrauensschüler, mit dem der Baron vorher gesprochen hatte.

„Hey du, was gabs denn so wichtiges zu besprechen?"

Der Junge sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Misstrauen an.

"Der Baron sagte, dass zwei unserer Hausgenossen im Krankenflügel liegen. Irgend jemand hat ihnen offensichtlich einen üblen Streich gespielt und sie mit einem Fluch belegt."

"Wirklich?", sagte Viviane in einem nachdenklichen Tonfall und schielte dabei zu Vengari, die sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. "Und was ist den... armen... beiden passiert?"

"Das wollte der Baron mir nicht sagen", erklärte der Junge, "er sagte nur, dass es absolut schockierend sei, dass heutzutage offenbar niemand mehr Respekt vor zwei reinblütigen Slytherins hätte. Zu seiner Zeit, wäre das nicht vorgekommen."

"So, so", murmelte Viviane, "wäre es nicht, hm? Ich glaube unser kleiner Baron hat noch ne Menge zu lernen."

Der Junge guckte sie verdutzt an. "Was?"

"Schon gut - zieh Leine!" Vengari winkte ihn arrogant weg und sah dann wieder zu ihrer Zimmergenossin.

"Was hast du mit den beiden Tölpeln gemacht?"

"Ich?", fragte Viviane mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. "Ich hab gar nix gemacht... fast nichts..." Ihr Lächeln wurde fies. "Ich hab ne Idee..."

"Dein Grinsen gefällt mir - deine Idee wird also etwas mit schreienden Kindern, Tränen und Furcht zu tun haben?"

Die schwarzhaarigen Frau hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin unter. "Aber natürlich, Schätzchen, natürlich... du kennst mich doch..."

Das Frühstück gestaltete sich durchaus angenehm, vor allen Dingen, da Viviane Vengari ihren Plan unterbreitete. Diese konnte sich vor Grinsen kaum halten.

„Das ist genial", flüsterte sie andächtig. „Ich wollte das schon immer mal machen!"

Viviane lächelte nur und griff sich ein weiteres Croissant. Plötzlich erhob das Mädchen neben ihr die Stimme.

„Sag mal Viviane (sie sprach es Vi-vi-ang aus), wie ist es denn so in Frankreich?"

Viviane (was sich Vi-vi-ann spricht) verschluckte sich fast an dem Stück Blätterteig, ignorierte Vengaris Lachanfall, welchen diese als Husten zu tarnen versuchte, und starrte mit zornigem Blick auf das Drecksgör neben sich, welches just in jenem Augenblick erahnte, dass sie einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht hatte und unter dem mörderischen Blick in sich zusammenfiel.

„WIE. WAR. DAS?", zischte Viviane und starrte weiterhin auf das wehrlose Kind.

Dieses beschloss das zuviel Frühstück schlecht für die Gesundheit war und machte sich auf und davon. Viviane drehte sich Funken schnaubend zu Vengari um und flüsterte: „Erinnerst du dich noch an den ersten Unterpunkt von „Globale Machtergreifung"?

Vengari nickte.

„Ich hab unser erstes freiwilliges Testobjekt soeben ausgesucht", funkelte Viv stinkig und versenkte ihre Zähne wieder in das Croissant, als ob es etwas Lebendiges wäre.

Ihre Verbündete kicherte leise.

Langsam trotteten sie durch die Haupthalle zum Schlossportal, um von dort in Richtung der Hütte des hiesigen Wildhüters, der den unglaublich dämlichen Namen Rubeus Hagrid trug, zu stampfen. Viviane kickte lustlos ein paar Gryffindor-Erstklässler aus dem Weg, während Vengari etwas über neue Stiefel und deren mögliches Material murmelte. Plötzlich blieb die braunhaarige Frau stehen und Viviane lief prompt in sie hinein.

„Hey Ms Vengari Scheiss-auf-bedrohte-Tierarten-ich-brauch-neue-Schuhe Alias! Komm zurück in die reale Welt, in der auch noch andere diesen Planeten bevölkern", grummelte sie.

„Klappe", versetzte die Angesprochene ungerührt – allerdings auch ohne die Vorwürfe zu dementieren. „Weißt du Viv, ich hab echt keinen Bock auf dieses „Geschöpfe pflegen"."

„Geht mir ähnlich. Und?"

„Was und? Du bist doch hier die Irre von uns beiden! Denk dir was aus, wie wir drum rum kommen!"

„Hey, wir sind beide irre! Aber ansonsten hast du recht... hm... mal überlegen..." Die junge Frau legte einen Finger ans Kinn und starrte versonnen in den azurblauen Himmel. Es dauerte nicht lange und das berühmt-berüchtige ich-hab-einen-Plan-Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie beugte sich hinüber zu der anderen Frau und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Viv... das ist bescheuert! ICH LIEBE ES! Lass es uns tun!"

Sie schlenderten die restlichen Meter bis sie vor der Hütte angekommen waren, wo auch schon die anderen Slytherins, zusammen mit einer Rotte uninteressanter Gryffindors standen. Vor ihnen ragte ein gewaltiges DING auf und nuschelte aus einem dunklen Gestrüpp, welches nach einigen Sekunden intensiven Anstarrens als Bart zu erkennen war, irgendwelches Kauderwelsch über Gleichberechtigung der verschiedenen Rassen, während es eine silbrig-grüne Echse in die Höhe hielt, die etwa 20 Zentimeter lang war. Das grosse Ding, die beiden vermuteten, dass es der Wildhüter sein sollte, quatschte etwas davon, das diese armen Tiere verfolgt und aus ihrer Haut Handtaschen gemacht würden und dass so etwas moralisch nicht vertretbar sei.

„Ein Moke, oder?", flüsterte Viv.

Vengari nickte. „Ja, ich hab drei Stück davon."

Viviane starrte sie ungläubig an und Vengari ergänzte: „In meinem Schuhschrank!"

Sie lachten. Dann stiess Viviane ihre Freundin in die Seite und hob eine Braue.

„Du weißt ja –auf los, geht's los!"

Sie rissen beiden die Köpfe hoch und starrten entsetzt auf den Himmel. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis ein paar der Schüler auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Bald lagen alle Blicke auf ihnen. Das bärtige Ding stampfte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Viviane gab vor, zu zittern.

„Sieh nur!", flüsterte sie ängstlich und deutete auf den Himmel. „Siehst du es? Bei Merlin, SIEHST DU ES?"

Vengari nickte furchtsam. „Es wird uns alle vernichten!"

„Wir sind dem UNTERGANG GEWEIHT!"

Der Wildhüter schien nun langsam nervös und begann, ebenso wie einige Schüler, besorgt den sanften, blauen Himmel anzustarren.

„Aber was ist denn dort?", fragte er bang.

„ER SIEHT ES NICHT, VENGARI - DAS IST DAS ENDE!"

Aber WAS denn?", rief der Halbriese verängstigt.

Vengari und Viviane kreischten laut: „DAS OZONLOCH! ES IST SCHON WIEDER GRÖSSER GEWORDEN!"

Und damit rannten sie schreiend zurück ins Schloss.

„Hey, Viv", überlegte Vengari, während die beiden durchs Schloss schlenderten, „denkst du wir kommen damit durch?"

„Nö, wahrscheinlich nicht", meinte die Schwarzhaarige und betrachtete neugierig den Stift, den sie gerade einer Fünftklässlerin abgenommen hatte. „Guck mal, wenn man den umdreht ist der Kerl nackt! Iiieeh, ist der hässlich!"

Klappernd landete der Kugelschreiber auf dem Boden und Vengari trat umsichtig auf ihn drauf, bis er splitterte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Vengari und liebäugelte mit den Treppen, die in die Kerker führten.

„Naja, ich dachte, wir gehen mal bei den beiden Nullrunden der Natur vorbei?"

Vengari sah sie erfreut an. „Ja... aber dazu brauchen wir noch ... Dinge..."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte ihre Verbündete und wuselte in Richtung einer Statue. „Stinky hat alles hergebracht, was wir benötigen." Mit diesen Worten zog sie zwei lange, schwarze Umhänge hinter der Figur hervor, warf einen davon Vengari zu und streifte sich dabei den zweiten über. Als in den Roben steckten und sich die weiten und langen Kapuzen über die Köpfe und bis tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten, holte Viviane zwei Sensen hinter der Statue hervor und reichte eine davon ihrer Freundin. Dann schwebten sie in Richtung des Krankenflügels davon.

„Und siehe", intonierte Vengari dumpf unter der Kapuze hervor, „es wird kommen die Zeit, da die Toten auferstehen und auf Erden wandeln..."

„Ja", laberte Viviane weiter, „und an jenem Tage werden Ozonlöcher explodieren und zwei Wahnsinnige in schwarzen Mäntel werden durch ein mittelalterliches Schloss latschen, um dumme Kreaturen zum Schreien zu bringen..."

„Und zu jener Stunde werdet ihr wissen, dass das Ende nah ist und ihr solltet rutschen auf euren Knien, eure Sünden bereuen und uns all euer Geld geben, zusammen mit einer Verzichtserklärung für den Fall, dass die Welt doch nicht untergeht!", beendete Vengari das Mantra, sekundengleich mit dem Erreichen der Krankenstation.

Die beiden schielten sich unter ihren Kapuzen hervor an, Viviane zog ein Pergament hervor, nickte Vengari zu und diese stiess mit lautem Krach die Türen zum Reich Mdm Pomfreys auf. Die Krankenschwester sprang erschrocken und in Erwarten eines Notfalls von ihrem Stuhl auf und starrte dann überrascht auf die beiden Gestalten in der Todverkleidung und auf die blitzenden Sensen.

„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie?", kreischte sie fassungslos.

Vengari winkte ihr mit einer Hand arrogant zu.

„Nur keine Panik, gute Frau", erklärte sie mit Grabesstimme. „Wir wollen nur kurz jemanden „besuchen"! Sie verstehen schon!"

Offensichtlich verstand die gute Frau nicht.

„Das ist unerhört! Was erlauben Sie sich? Sie werden in diesem Aufzug keinesfalls zu einem der Patienten gehen!"

„Aber, aber", beschwichtigte Viviane sie düster und rollte das Pergament aus. „Wir haben hier einen Beschluss des Gerichtes der Unterwelt. Die Schüler Crabbe und Goyle werden in die Totenwelt vorgeladen, wegen rücksichtslosen Verstössen gegen den menschlichen Intellekt, den guten Geschmack, die Ästhetik und die Rhetorik. Aus diesen Gründen sind wir hier - um die Beklagten abzuholen!"

Mdm Pomfrey schien für eine Sekunde sprachlos. Dann explodierte sie.

„WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN? DIESEN GESCHMACKLOSEN SCHERZ WERDE ICH AUF DER STELLE DEM SCHULLEITER MELDEN! SIE KÖNNEN SICH AUF WAS GEFASST MACHEN! NEHMEN SIE AUF. DER. STELLE. IHRE KAPUZEN AB! ICH WILL SOFORT WISSEN, WER SIE SIND!"

„Sie dürfen uns „Engel des Todes" nennen!", gackerte Viviane, packte Vengaris Arm und gemeinsam rannten sie unter lautem Gekicher aus dem Krankenflügel.

Ein paar Flure weiter beschlossen sie, dass es an der Zeit war, endlich mal eine zu rauchen.

„Ich denke dieses, wie hieß es doch noch gleich... „Pflege magisch...er... Launen... der... Natur" dürfte vorbei sein."

„Ich befürchte es, Ven."

„Es ist doch zum Heulen, dass die es bei der Fülle an Räumen nicht auf die Reihe bekommen haben, eine anständige Raucher-Lounge einzurichten."

„...wie billig. Es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben entweder in unseren eigenen Räumen oder auf dieser grottigen aber leeren Mädchentoilette unserem Lungenfrönen zu huldigen."

Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck drückte Viviane ihre Zigarette in dem staubüberzogenen Waschbecken aus. Vengari tat es ihr gleich und schaute sie gelangweilt an.

„Auf zur nächsten lästige Gehirnwäsche namens Unterricht."

Schnell stellten sie ihre Schritte ein, als ein pummelig-erbärmliches Abbild eines Geistes mit lächerlichen Zöpfen aus der nahestehenden Toilette herausschwebte und interessiert ihre nervige Stimme an die jungen Frauen richtete.

„Ohh – wie schön! Ich habe Besuch. Ihr seit hier neu. Wo kommt ihr her? Wie heisst ihr? Ich bin Myrte. Die maulende Myrte!"

Kopfschüttelnd und eine aufkommende Genervtheit herunterschluckend sahen sie das Mädchen gelangweilt an und zogen es vor nicht zu antworten.

„Ihr seid aus Slytherin, richtig?"

„Hey Viv, sieh an wir haben es mit einem Schnellchecker zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten setzten die Frauen ihren Weg zum Ausgang der Toilette fort. Myrte ignorierte den Kommentar und schwebte neben den beiden her.

„Wir könnten Freunde sein", entgegnete sie aufgeregt und unruhig schwebend.

„WENN WIR FREUNDE BRAUCHEN, DANN KAUFEN WIR UNS WELCHE!", donnerte es über die Lippen der jetzt sichtlich genervten Slytherins. Myrtes Augen füllten sich augenblicklich mit Tränen und sie begann geräuschvoll zu wimmern.

„Merlin noch mal du bist so was von TOT! Also entferne dich schnellstens aus unserem Blickfeld, sonst kannst du dir einen Listenpunkt aus meinen 10 Lieblingsmethoden Wie-macht-man-einen-Geist-am-wirkvollsten-fertig aussuchen."

Das Wimmern wurde lauter und formte Worte die in ihrer Höhenlage in den Ohren schmerzten. „Mmööööhhhhh, keiner liebt mich!"

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, SCHÄTZCHEN!"

Vengari verdrehte die Augen und drängte sich zusammen mit Viviane durch die verwahrloste Türöffnung, während sich das lautstarke Wimmern akustisch in eine hintere Ecke verkroch.

„Jetzt fangen auch schon die Geister mit dieser lass-uns-Freunde-sein-Masche an. Dem nächsten der fragt, hexe ich die Kleider vom Leib, das sag ich dir."

Beide brachen in lautes Lachen aus, als sie durch die spärlich mit Licht durchfluteten Flure Richtung Eingangshalle gingen. Viv schob verheißungsvoll eine Augenbraue nach oben und warf der braunhaarigen Frau ein wohlgesetztes Grinsen zu.

„Für diesen Witz von einen Geist werden wir uns noch was überlegen!"

„Wie ich dich kenne schwebt dir schon was vor Augen."

„Mmhhh... später! Aber sag mal, was steht jetzt eigentlich auf dem Plan?"

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwas in Verbindung mit hirnrissiger körperlicher Züchtigung draussen."

„Oh... nein nicht schon wieder unter freien Himmel, diesmal kommen wir mit dem Ozonloch nicht mehr weg."

„Ich befürchte nicht. Wir werden sehen"

VORBEI!

Vengari: Dagegen!

Viv: Wogegen?

Vengari: Egal!

Viv?!?!?!?!?!?

g

Die Sonne hatte ihre Leuchtkraft, was nicht verwunderlich war nicht verloren. Die Stimmung der genervten Frauen kletterte noch tiefer in den Keller der Unannehmlichkeiten, als sie begriffen, was der nächste Unterricht, auf den Wiesenflächen von Hogwarts für sie bereit hielt. Eine sportliche kleine Frau, deren graue Haare wild in allen Himmelsrichtungen  
stand, richtete ihre barsche Stimme an die versammelten Schüler.

"Ich begrüße sie zum Flugunterricht. Dies wird kein normaler Flugunterricht. Sie sind jetzt im Abschlußjahr und man kann durchaus annehmen, dass sie alle in der Lage sind den Flugbesen richtig zu benutzen. Hier werden wir lediglich etwas sportlich in Bewegung bleiben und einige schwierigere Flugmanöver üben."

"Ist das traurig." wendete sich Viviane mit gedämpfter Stimme an Vengari.

"Was ist traurig?"

"Diese Flugbesenpeinigerin hat derart stechende Augen mit einem riesigen Potential zum Todesblick und was macht sie? Grinst dämlich in der Weltgeschichte rum."

"Mmhh - was für eine Verschwendung!"

Der nächste unendlich erscheinende Schwall an Erklärungen seitens der Professorin nahmen die fehlplaziert erscheinenden jungen Frauen nicht mehr mit. Sie waren vielmehr damit beschäftigt die anwesenden Schüler abzuchecken, was ihnen bei ihrer kurzen Anwesenheit in der vorigen Stunde nicht recht gelang. Die Konstellation der Klassen hatte sich nicht geändert, sie wurden ebenfalls mit den Siebtklässlern von Ravenclaw zusammengesteckt.  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich allerdings eher auf ihr eigenes Haus.

„Spielgefährten suchen Ven?"

Vengari nickte lediglich seufzend und hang förmlich mit den Augen an zwei Prachtexemplaren der Gattung Spielgefährten. Der schwarz- und der blondhaarige junge Mann nahm derweil schon Blickkontakt auf.

„Ja. Aber meide den Blick zu dieser weiblichen Bulldogge. Nicht das die wieder mit dem Freunde-werden-Quatsch anfängt, sonst müsste ich ihr wohl oder übel die Kleider vom Leib hexen. Ich habe im Moment kein Verlangen nach spontanem Erbrechen des Frühstückes."

Das aufflammende Lachen wurde durch eine Aufforderung von Madam Hooch erstickt.

„Soweit zu den Regeln der Übung, sie werden sich jetzt zu Vierergruppen zusammenfinden und zu den bereitliegenden Besen gehen. Hopp-Hopp wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

„WIE? Wir sollen auf diese Dinger steigen und fliegen?"

„J-a! Guten Morgen Ven! Das hier ist ein Flugunterricht.", schnappte ihr Viviane monoton entgegen.

„Mit dem Scheiß brech ich mir noch alle Fingernägel ab, das können die knicken. Das ist soooooo primitiv!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Wozu gibt es die Apparation?"

„Ich weiß!"

„Ich will meine fliegende Kutsche!"

„ICH WEIIIII-IIISS! Und jetzt krieg´ dich wieder ein, sonst sind die besten Jungs für die Teamarbeit weg! Wie alt sind die eigentlich alle?"

„Die dürften jetzt fast alle 18 sein. Also keine Sorge." Mit diesem ausgesprochenen Gedanken lockerte sich Vengaris Verspannung ein wenig. Doch bevor sie über die Aussicht auf lebensgroße männliche Wärmflaschen für kalte Hogwartsnächte weiter diskutieren konnten, standen bereits zwei Frauenträume ihres Hauses vor ihnen. Der blonde junge Mann, dessen perlmutt-schimmernde Haare ein perfektes Gesicht umrahmte, welches einer von Künsterhand erschaffener Statur glich, fixierte seinen Blick auf Viviane. Seine eisgrauen Augen versprachen die gesamte Spannweite des Slytherinkönnens.

„Ladies, kann ich euch zur Teamarbeit überzeugen?"

„Bereits geschehen." grinste Viviane, während ihre braunhaarige Freundin plötzlich eine wohlgesetzte Kühle auflegte und Zabini, der neben Draco stand, kurzgefasst zunickte.

„Im übrigen bin ich Draco Malfoy und ihr dürftet Viviane und Vengari sein, als Slytherinkopf bin ich selbstverständlich im Bild."

Er unterstrich seine Antwort mit einem lässigen Schwenker aus dem Handgelenk, bevor sich beide Jungs umdrehten und zu den Besen begaben. Viviane hob eine Augenbraue und wünschte sich insgeheim, dass Draco in diesem Moment seine Freundschaft anbot, damit Vengari ihr Wort halten konnte und ihm die Klamotten vom Leib hexte.

„Sag mal Ven, was soll den die plötzliche Kühle gegenüber Blaise todbringender-Herr-der-lustvollen-Ekstase Zabini?" flüsterte Viviane während sie leichtfüssig hinter ihren neuen Teammitstreitern her schritten.

„Das wäre unter meiner Würde, mich sofort an seinen Hals zu schmeißen. Der soll sich unter keinen Umständen schon jetzt in Sicherheit wiegen."

„Wir haben noch ein anderes Problem. Besenreiten!"

„Nicht mehr lange, Süße! Ich würde vorschlagen: Qualitätstest."

„Qualitätstest!" nickte Viviane.

Die komplette Schülerschaft hatte sich in Gruppen auf der Trainingswiese verteilt, um mit den Flugmanövern zu beginnen, über dessen Sinn und Ausführung die beiden Frauen keinen Schimmer hatten, da ihre Aufmerksamkeit während der Erklärung von Madam Hooch in anderen Sphären lag. Sie drapierten sich gekonnt selbstbewußt hinter den am Boden liegenden veralteten Flugobjekten und grinsten sich flüchtig zu. Mit einem entschlossenen Blick griffen sie gleichzeitig nach den holzigen Dingern ihres Horrors, schwangen sie gekonnt in der Horizontalen nach oben, um sie daraufhin auf ihre hochgezogenen Knie schnellen zu lassen. Mit einen ohrenbetäubenden Krachen splitterten beide Besen enzwei und lösten bei den Slytherindamen ein gespielt ungläubiges Kopfschütteln aus.

Es bedurfte nur wenige Sekunden bevor eine wutschnaubende Madam Hooch vor ihnen stand und ihre Hände provokativ in die Hüften stützte. Eine plötzliche Stille legte sich über die Schüler, während Draco und Blaise die beiden Frauen mit einem dennoch anerkennenden ihr-seid-am-Arsch-Blick würdigten.

„WAS, MEINE DAMEN, HAT DAS ZU BEDEUTEN?" Die barsche Stimme ließ einige Zartbesaitete zusammenzucken, während Vengari nur unschuldig die Schultern hob.

„Das war ein Qualitätstest."

„EIN WAS?"

„Ein Qualitätstest.", lenkte Viviane ein.

„Das haben wir in Durmstrang gelernt. Bevor man einen Besen besteigt muss man ihn auf seine Sicherheit prüfen. Das war der Basistest."

Vengari nickt heftig zustimmend und konnte sich gerade noch ein Grinsen verkneifen, während ihr Freundin unschuldig fortfuhr.

„Machen sie das auf Hogwarts etwa nicht? Das kann gefährlich sein, wenn das was passiert und..."

Madam Hooch brachte sie mit einer schnellen Geste zum Schweigen, kurz bevor sich zu aller Erstaunen Blaise einmischte.

„Stimmt von den strengen Sicherheitskontrollen auf Durmstrang habe ich schon gehört."

„Wenn sie meinen, dann sehen sie zu, wie sie zu viert mit zwei Besen klarkommen." Kopfschüttelnd wand sich die Trainerin ab und murmelte etwas von „Folgen" und „nicht ungeschoren". Worte die geflissentlich von den Frauen ignoriert wurden. Sie wendeten sich mit einem vielversprechenden Blick zu den beiden Männern.

„Ja meine Herren, dann müssen wir uns wohl oder übel an euren Körpern schmiegen, während ihr uns mitfliegen lasst."

Es war unumstritten zweideutige Freude, die sich auf den Gesichtern der Männer widerspiegelte. Ein Zeichen, dass die Frauen zu der Überzeugung trieb, dass diese Unterrichtsstunde noch interessant zu werden schien.

„Irgendwie fehlt diesem Tag noch der richtige Aufhänger, findest du nicht?", fragte Viviane leicht beunruhigt.

„Ja", nickte Vengari, „er war bisher doch ein wenig... langweilig."

„Gewöhnlich", bestätigte Viviane.

„Hey", freute sich ihre Freundin, „wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke, bei Professor ich-habe-keinerlei-Humor-von-dem-ich-wüsste Snape!"

„Hui", machte Viviane begeistert, „erst zwei Stunden dieser Stimme lauschen und dann auch noch einen Abend privaten und erlauchten Zusammenseins? Gut, er nennt es Strafarbeit, aber hey, du und ich wissen, was da hinter dieser entzückend streitlustigen Stirn abgeht!"

„Definitiv", grinste Vengari. „Und da wir eh schon eine Strafarbeit bei ihm haben, müssen wir heute im Unterricht nicht auf nett machen. Das lässt eine Menge Spielraum."

Mit diesen und ähnlichen positiven Gedanken bestückt, machten sich die beiden Frauen auf zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Sie waren unter den letzten die den Raum erreichten, da allgemein bekannt war, dass Snape nichts mehr hasste als Unpünktlichkeit (ausser vielleicht Schüler, Kollegen und das Leben an sich). Die hintersten Bänke waren belegt, was aber nicht zwingend bedeutete, das die beiden dort keinen Platz mehr fanden.

„Hey du", sagte Vengari in Ausübung des bösen Blicks zu einem Mädchen, die sich mit ihrer Freundin auf der linken Seite des Klassenzimmers in der hintersten Bank verkrochen hatte. „Schieb ab!"

Das Mädchen sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihr auf und war gerade dabei etwas zu erwidern, als Viviane beiläufig meinte: „Duhu, Ven? Hast du schon gehört, dass der Cruciatus demnächst legalisiert werden soll?"

Vengari nickte zustimmend und liess ihren Zauberstab elegant durch die Finger springen.

In Windeseile verzogen sich die beiden Mädchen in eine der vorderen Bänke und die zwei Frauen liessen sich grinsend auf den Stühlen nieder.

„Sind alle Gryffindors so bescheuert?", moserte Viviane. „Das war viel zu einfach! Langweilig! Die gönnen einem einfach keinen Spass!"

„Du willst Spass?", lächelte Vengari, sah nach vorne und hob eine Braue. Viviane folgte ihrem Blick, gerade rechtzeitig um den Auftritt von Serverus-ich-lieg-dir-zu-Füssen-Snape mitzuverfolgen.

„Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr", schnurrte Viviane. „Vorschläge? Kommentare?"

Vengari sah ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin beruhigend an. „Nur nichts überstürzen, Viv! Wir wollen ihn doch nicht vor der ganzen Klasse bloßstellen!"

Viviane grinste. „Nein, das wollen wir nicht. Wir wollen ihn in einem einsamen dunklen Zimmer bloßstellen."

„Ganz genau... was glaubst du... schwarz?"

„Würde mich überraschen, wenn es nicht so wäre."

„Ich tippe auf dunkelgrau..."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Ich würd ja brüllen, wenn sie weiss wären!"

„Das fiele dann unter „Augenkrebs"!"

„Aber das es Shorts sind, darin sind wir uns ja einig, oder?"

„Auf jeden Fall!"

„Bliebe nur noch die Probe aufs Exempel."

Viviane strahlte und flötete: „Strafarbeit!"

Professor Snape schien (wie überraschend) ausgesprochen schlechter Stimmung zu sein. Er fegte durch den Raum hinüber zu seinem Pult, wo er einen dicken Ordner niederklatschen liess. Das scharfe Geräusch liess die Schüler in furchtsames Schweigen verfallen. Alle Schüler? Nicht ganz!

In der hintersten Reihe links brachen gerade in diesem Augenblick zwei junge Frauen in halbhysterisches Lachen aus und gaben sich High-five.

„Ms Alias, Ms Gauloises, ich finde es sehr positiv, dass Sie beide sich derartig auf meinen Unterricht zu freuen scheinen! Ich schliesse daraus, dass Sie beide interessierte Trankbrauer sind. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich und die Klasse an Ihren Kenntnissen teilhaben lassen?"

Snape erwartete jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Entschuldigung oder ähnliches, statt dessen standen die beiden Frauen mit beglückten Gesichtern auf und stolzierten nach vorne, an einem leicht verwirrten Professor Snape vorbei und stellte sich hinter seinem Pult zur Klasse hin auf. Viviane holte komplett unzusammenhängend Trankzutaten aus einem Schrank, während Vengari großspurig das Lehrbuch aufschlug und – nachdem sie die Augen geschlossen hatte - willkürlich auf einen Trank tippte.

„Also", meinte sie dann vollkommen selbstverständlich, „heute mischen wir einen...", sie beugte sich näher an das Buch, „Verschwindezauber! COOL! Ob man damit auch leichtfertig hinterlassene Beweise verschwinden lassen kann?"

Viviane nickte freudig erregt und liess dann einen wahren Regen von Zutaten auf den Tisch niederprasseln, die sie in ihren Armen getragen hatte. Vengari besah sich das Durcheinander und schaute dann zu Viviane.

„Was davon brauchen wir?"

„Kein Schimmer, ich dachte wir experimentieren ein wenig?"

„Au ja!"

Snape schien die Situation ein wenig zu entgleiten. Die versammelten Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin sahen ihn zögernd an, schlugen dann aber ebenfalls ihre Bücher auf und holten sich Zutaten aus den Schränken.

Währenddessen begannen die beiden Verrückten vorne, wild die verschiedensten Sachen in einen Kessel zu werfen.

„Hey, Ven, vielleicht sollten wir vorher Wasser in den Kessel tun?"

„Denkst du? Als nächstes willst du noch Feuer unter dem Teil machen?"

Viviane bekam glücklich glänzende Augen. „Feuer! Geile Idee!" Sie packte ihren Stab und murmelte einen Feuerzauber, der sofort auf den Kessel zuschoss und die darin liegenden Utensilien in einen stinkenden Haufen Schlacke verwandelte.

„Nein, Viv! Ich dachte eher UNTER dem Kessel!"

„Ach so – na schön..."

Mittlerweile machte ein allgemeines Grinsen die Runde, welches dem offensichtlichen Unvermögen der beiden Frauen und ihrem trotzdem ungebrochenen Eifer galt, nur unterbrochen von einem grimmig schauenden Snape. Doch selbst er – der unbestrittene Master of Potions – war in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage der Begeisterung der Frauen Einhalt zu gebieten, wollte er sich nicht vollkommen zum Trottel machen. Immerhin hatte er sie nach vorn geschickt und es war nicht seine Art, eine einmal getroffene Entscheidung zu revidieren, geschweige denn die Möglichkeit zu verpassen, Schüler zu blamieren. Auch wenn sich die beiden offensichtlich nicht das Geringste daraus machten, ihre Unfähigkeit vorzuführen. Im Gegenteil, es schien ihnen sogar äussersten Spass zu machen, was Snape vollkommen irritierte.

„WASSER MARSCH", brüllte Vengari in dieser Sekunde und Viviane schüttete aus einem gewaltigen Eimer Wasser in den Kessel, der prompt überlief.

„Mayday, Mayday", kreischte Viviane und machte sich daran, die auf dem Wasser schwimmenden Kräuter aus dem Chaos zu retten. Als sie diese in der Hand hielt, sah sie Vengari an, welche traurig den Kopf schüttelte. „Sorry, Doc, ich schätze der Patient ist nicht mehr zu retten!" Damit klatschte sie die triefnassen Kräuter in den nächsten Mülleimer und holte neue aus dem Schrank.

Das war dann doch zuviel für Snape, dessen Herz bei der haarsträubenden Verschwendung der wertvollen Zutaten sichtbar blutete. „SIE BEIDE! VERSCHWINDEN SIE WIEDER AUF IHRE PLÄTZE!"

Enttäuscht sahen ihn die beiden an.

„Wie jetzt?", murrte Viviane.

„Ja", schniefte Vengari, „wir hatten doch noch nicht mal richtig angefangen!"

„Dafür bin ich mehr als dankbar", knurrte der Professor und stürmte zurück hinter seinen Tisch, um dort das Schlimmste mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Stabes (des Zauberstabs, ihr Ferkel) zu bereinigen.

Viviane und Vengari setzten sich grinsend auf ihre Stühle, während sich der Rest der Klasse eindringlich fragte, wieso Snape den zwei keine Punkte abzog oder Strafarbeiten aufhalste, wie er es bei jedem anderen, der so eine Schweinerei auf seinem Lehrpult fabrizierte, gemacht hätte.

„Auserwähltes Zielobjekt in Rage versetz", fasste Vengari die Quintessenz zusammen und Viviane ergänzte: „Hoffen intensivst heute abend die Quittung zu erhalten!"

„Wir müssen gleich zur Strafarbeit, Schätzchen!" schrie Vengari vom Ankleideraum herüber zu Viviane, die sich auf das dunkelgrüne Sofa vor dem Kamin niedergelassen hatte. Ihre nahezu schwarzen Augen bekamen ein aufflammendes Funkeln.

„Der einzige Lichtblick des ganzen Tages."

„Du sagst es."

„Warum tun wir uns das eigentlich an – Stundenpläne – dämliche Professoren – und hast du schon mal die Schulordnung überflogen... pppffff... alles dreiste Spielverderber hier!"

Vengari musste tief bis zum Grund ihrer Lungen durchatmen, um nicht gleich aus der Haut zu fahren. Betont langsam machte sie die Tür des Ankleidezimmers auf und richtete einen gekonnt kühlen Blick, auf die schwarzhaarige Frau, der weit unter dem Gefrierpunkt schwamm. Diese lag bereits spielerisch auf dem Sofa, den Kopf nach vorn über den Rand gelehnt und die Beine über die Rückenlehne drapiert. Ihre glänzend langen Haare breiteten sich wie eine dunkle Flut über den Boden aus. Sie bemerkte die genervten Gesichtszüge von Vengari und legte ein dementsprechend gleichwertigen Ausdruck auf.

„Du fragst warum? Ich erwähne da nur mal die Präsenz von einem etwaigen Professor-du-kannst-mich-jederzeit-haben-Snape oder soll ich dir zum tausendsten Mal den Begriff GLOBALE MACHTERGREIFUNG INS GEDÄCHNIS RUFEN?"

„NEIN!"

„Geht doch!"

„DU MICH AUCH!"

Mit den letzten Worten brachte sich Viviane zurück in eine sitzende Position, schlug die Beine übereinander und griff zu den bereitgelegten Zigaretten. Ein breites Lächeln, zweifelsohne keines harmlosen Ursprunges legte sich über ihre mondblasse Haut, bevor sie ihren nächsten Gedanken aussprach.

„Wie ich dich kenne hast du schon eine Farbe bezüglich der Kleidung für die bevorstehende Strafarbeit gewählt?"

„Selbstverständlich!"

„Lass mich raten! Rot?"

„Jepp!"

„Allein das wird ihn den letzten Nerv kosten!"

„Ich weiss, und ich freu mich schon."

„Na dann...

„... wollen wir uns mal gekonnt bestrafen lassen."

Viviane erhob sich und verschwand mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Vorfreude nach Vengari im Ankleidezimmer.

Laut hallten Schritte durch die nackten Flure der Kerker. Unruhig huschten, wie von einer bösen Kraft verfolgt, die Schatten zweier Figuren über die unregelmässigen Steinwände. Die jungen Frauen, gehüllt in ihre langen dunkelgrauen Schulumhängen, welche bis unter den Hals geschlossen waren, kamen für der Tür von Snapes Büro zum stehen. Etwas aus der Puste, vom schnellen Gang richteten sie ihre tiefe Falten schlagende Roben und gaben sich einen vielversprechenden Blick.

„Wow, Ven, wir sind ja regelrecht pünktlich!"

„Das gibt Pluspunkte in der B-Note!"

„Als wenn wir das nötig hätten."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Vivianes Erscheinung klopfte Vengari an die schwere Holztür und drückte beinahe zeitgleich die kühle Türklinke herunter. Zügig betraten sie das nachlässig beleuchtete Büro, während sie ihre Augen, suchend nach dem Objekt dunkler Phantasien, durch den Raum schweifen liessen. Schnell wurden sie akustisch auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam.

„WAS HABE ICH IHNEN BEREITS GESTERN, ÜBER DAS BETRETEN FREMDER BÜROS ERKLÄRT?"

Noch bevor Vengari antworten konnte, richtete Viviane ihr Wort an sie: „Bei den Eiern aller göttlichen Vertreter dieser Welt, diese Stimme allein kann einen schon in das höchste sinnliche Delirium treiben. Ich sag nur 10, glatte 10!" Grinsend versuchte sich Vengari auf Snape zu konzentrieren.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend Professor! Und was meinen Sie, wir haben doch angeklopft. Des weiteren ist es Punkt 20.00 Uhr und wir drei Hübschen haben ein Date!"

Zähneknirschend erhob sich Snape hinter seinem, von Akten überhäuften Schreibtisch und spießte die jungen Frauen mit seinen Blicken förmlich auf. Er stützte sich theatralisch auf der Tischoberfläche ab und beugte sich näher zu seinen anfixierten Objekten vor, während seine Stirnfalte immense Tiefen annahm.

„Erstens wartet man auf eine Antwort, bevor man in einen Raum stürmt und ZWEITENS... IST... DAS... KEINESFALLS... EIN... DATE!... SIE SIND NICHT ZUM VERGNÜGEN HIER!"

Mit den letzten ausgespienen Worten richtete er sich wieder auf, trat geräuschlos hinter seinem Arbeitsplatz vor und verschränkte seine langen Arme autoritär vor der Brust, ohne die Frauen auch nur für einen Wimpernschlag aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Wer sagt denn hier, das es kein Vergnügen werden könnte?"

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Viv! Übrigens hast du schon diese männlich betont aufrechte Haltung bemerkt? Beeindruckend sexy!"

„Ich bin nicht blind, Süsse. Vor derart ästhetischen Augenweiden verschliesst sich mein Blick doch nicht!"

„Das bringt mich zum spontanen Erhöhen unserer Lecka-Skala. Ladys... and... Gentlemans... das hier ist eine glatte 15!"

„Mmmmhhh... ob er in allen Lebenslagen so aufrecht und standhaft ist?"

„RUHE!"

Snape versuchte seine auflodernde Wut herunter zu schlucken. Worte zur Dezimierung der Hauspunkte kitzelten ihn förmlich auf der Zunge. Doch er hatte kein Verlangen seinem eigenen Haus zu schaden. Sollte er jetzt schon mit etwaigen Maßnahmen beginnen, würde der Punktestand der Slytherins am Ende des Abends ein vierstelliges Minustief erlangen.

„Noch ein Wort und ich vergesse jegliche Professor – Schüler – Autorität!"

„Das klingt doch vielversprechend!" bemerkte Viv in einem mindestens ebenbürtigen Augenbraunenanheben, wie der mittlerweile ausser sich wirkende Professor.

„Mir ist es schleierhaft, warum sie bei diesen Temperaturen ihre Wintermäntel tragen! ALSO LEGEN SIE DIESE AUGENBLICKLICH AB UND BEGEBEN SIE SICH AN DIE ARBEIT! Dahinten warten unzählige Tränkeutensilien, die sauber gemacht werden müssen!", entgegnete er, die letzte Anwort seiner Schülerin ignorierend, dabei durchschnitt sein rechter Arm blitzschnell die vor Anspannung angereicherte Luft. Sein Zeigefinger deutete starr auf die andere Seite seines Büros.

„AUF WAS WARTEN SIE? ES HANDELTE SICH KEINESFALLS UM EINE BITTE!"

Mit wehender Robe drehte er sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, während Vengari und Viviane die Knöpfe ihrer Mäntel genüsslich öffneten. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf die Gesichter der beiden Frauen, als das dunkle Material, wie eine seidige Berührung von ihren Schultern glitt und geräuschvoll auf dem Boden landete. Snape nahm erneut hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und wunderte sich, warum er noch immer keine Schritte zur anderen Seite des Raumes hörte. Ein intensives Aroma eines süßlich-frischen Parfüms kitzelte seine sensiblen Geruchssinne. Als er seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal erhob, weiteten sich seine dunklen Augen in Unglauben, während sie eine Mischung aus Schock, Wut und ergreifendem Interesse widerspiegelten.

Ein Hauch von feiner Spitze in den Farben Rot und Schwarz stach ihm entgegen. Die zarte Unterwäsche der Frauen setze ihre weiblichen Formen in einem so vollendeten Perfektionismus in Szene, das es jedem Funken Leben in diesem Büro den Atem verschlug. Lediglich bekleidet mit BH und Slip in minimaler Ausführung traten sie einige Schritte näher. Die unruhig flackernden Flammen der wenigen Lichtquellen legten dezente Schatten auf ihre freie Haut, umspielte sie sinnlich und liess ihre seidige Oberfläche blass-golden schimmern. Lasziv strich Vengari ihrer Verbündeten die langen glatten Haar zurück über die Schulter und zog verspielt am Träger des schwarzen BH´s von Viv, während sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die sprachlose Gestalt richtete.

„Meinen sie nicht, Professor, wir könnten diese undankbare Arbeit für´s Erste ruhen lassen und uns auf erfreulichere Dinge konzentrieren?"

Es benötigte einige Momente, bevor sich die männliche Gestalt sammelte und weitere Worte erzeugen konnte.

„SIE BEIDE! ZIEHEN AUGENBLICKLICH IHRE MÄNTEL WIEDER AN UND VERSCHWINDEN AUS MEINEM BÜRO! ICH ERWARTE SIE ZU WEITEREN STRAFARBEITEN AM FREITAG UM DIE SELBE ZEIT! UND JETZT RAUS!"

Triumphierend lächelnd griffen die jungen Frauen nach ihren Kleidungsstücken und machten sich zügig auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Büros.

„UND ICH ERWARTE SIE MIT WEITAUS MEHR ALS 30 GRAMM STOFFMATERIAL AM KÖRPER! DAMIT ICH MICH VERSTÄNDLICH AUSGEDRÜCKT HABE!"

Kaum noch ein Lachen unterdrückend schlossen sie die schwere Holztür hinter sich. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke widerspiegelten einen deutlichen Etappensieg. Noch leise vernahmen sie unsittliche Kraftausdrücke aus dem Raum des Tränkemeisters.

„Als wenn wir nicht schon unnötigerweise mehr als 30 Gramm am Körper hätten. Hat der eigentlich eine leise Ahnung wie schwer diese verfuckten Schulschuhe sind?"

Lachend erhoben sie ihre Hände und klatschten triumphierend ein, bevor sie die Mäntel um ihre Körper warfen und sich zügig zurück zu den Slytherin-Schlafräumen bewegten.

Nur spärlich wurde der große Schlafraum mit Licht durchflute, als es sich Vengari in den weißen Fluten des überdimensionalen Bettes gemütlich gemacht hatte. Nur gedämpft durch die massive Holztür hörte sie Viviane im Kaminzimmer schreien.

„STINKY! BEI FUSS!"

Die braunhaarige Frau im Bett richtete sich lächelnd auf, als sich die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers öffnete. Viviane, bereits bekleidet in einem langen schwarzen Negligé machte sich in geschmeidigen Bewegungen in Richtung des Bettes auf.

„Rück n Stück!"

„Wie könnte ich nicht, bei dieser bezaubernd höflich gestellten Frage!", zischte Vengari, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, der schwarzhaarigen Frau entgegen. Kaum hatte es sich Viviane ebenfalls im Bett bequem gemacht, stand die verschreckte Stinky am Bettrand und hielt den beiden Frauen ein Tablett mit Getränken entgegen.

„Stinky bringt ihnen ihre Getränke, meine Herrin der Bosheit!"

Viviane erhob eine Augenbraue und blickte stumm zu ihrem Hauselfen herunter, während sie die beiden Gläser entgegen nahm. Kurz nachdem sie das glatte Material der Gläser in ihrer Hand fühlte, donnerte ihre Stimme auch schon an den Steinwänden wider.

„TÜR ZU! – VON AUSSEN! – SOFORT!"

Das kleine Geschöpf macht auf der Stelle Kehrt und verschwand in Windeseile aus dem stechenden Blickfeld. Viviane reichte ihrer Bettnachbarin breit grinsend ein Glas.

„So meine Liebe, lass uns den Tag kurz zelebrieren und ein Resümee ziehen."

„Unser Maskottchen der blutige Baron?"

„Zuckerschnute und Langzeitopfer."

„Hagrid?"

„Oberscheisse und vergiftigungswürdig."

„Myrte, das heulende Schreckgespenst?"

„So was von fällig!"

„Das Frankreich-Mädchen?"

Vivianes Augen blitzten leicht irre.

„Testperson Nr. 1!"

„Severus-anbetungswürdige-Nachtgestalt-der-Kerker-Snape?"

„Leckkkkaaaaaaa..." kam beiden Frauen gleichzeitig, wie aus Kanonen geschossen über die Lippen, worauf sie sich vielsagend zuprosteten.

... to be continued ...

21


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mission Lucius/Remus/Cha(o)us**_

Die schwere Tür von Vivane´s Schlafgemach öffnete sich beinahe lautlos. Die ersten fahlen Strahlen der Morgensonne fielen durch das Fenster und erleuchteten den Raum mit einer beruhigenden Stille, abgesehen von einem unwirsch grausamen Morgenraunzer der dunkelsten Töne, welcher sich Richtung Badezimmer schlich. Vengari schaute hinter ihrem Schreibtischplatz auf und starrte auf ihre Zimmergenossin.

„GUTEN MORGGGÄÄÄÄÄN... HERZ!"

Mit weiteren Geräuschen, die sich verdächtig nach Crucio und halt´s Maul anhörten, verschwand diese ins Badezimmer.

„NA, REIZENDE LAUNE, DARLING?"

Es bedurfte einer kompletten Brieflänge bevor eine perfekt aussehende (ganz zu schweigen von dem wutverzerrtem Gesicht) Viviane zurück ins Kaminzimmer stürmte.

„STINKY! KAFFEE! SOFORT!"

Im nächsten Augenblick erschien eine schüchtern lächelnde Stinky mit einem dampfenden Kaffeebecher in der Hand und reichte es ihrer Herrin, welche ihren perfektesten du-niedrigstes-Fussvolk-ich-unerreichte-Göttin-Blick auf die kleine Hauselfe legte.

„GRINS NICHT SO UND JETZT MACH DICH AUS MEINEM BLICKFELD!"

„Ahhh mein liebstes Pureblood, ich sehe du bist wieder in einer besseren Stimmung."

Viviane bevorzugte die Aussage mit einem weiteren strafenden Blick zu beantworten und liess sich ebenfalls am Schreibtisch nieder.

„Hier Schätzchen, nimm erst einmal eine Zigarette und dann kompensiere deine morgendliche Boshaftigkeit auf dem leeren Papier, wir brauchen einen weiteren Brief. Ich mach schon mal die Kameras fertig, die müssen wir vor dem Unterricht noch unbemerkt installieren. Was hatten wir sonst noch so auf der Liste für heute?"

„_knuurrrr_ Weiss´ nich!"

„Verfallen wir wieder in die einsilbige Konversation?"

„Halt´s Maul!"

Ein breites Grinsen ließ die Gesichtszüge von Vengari schadenfroh entgleisen und sie freute sich schon innerlich, an welchem unwürdigen Lebewesen Viviane ihre schlechte Laune heute auslassen würde. Wie es sich schnell rausstellte, definitiv fürs Erste am unschuldigen Papier, welches zweifelsohne aufgeschrien hätte, wenn es nur könnte.

Nach Beendigung der Pergamentvergewaltigung, lächelte Vengari zufrieden auf.

„Dann mach du schon mal die Post klar, ich hole die Kameras."

Die schwarzhaarige Frau räusperte sich, um ihre nächsten Worte mit Nachdruck ausspeien zu können.

„ALLAN! EDGAR! ANTANZEN!"

Zwei tiefschwarze gefiederte Tiere erschienen im Kaminzimmer und setzten sich, nachdem sie eine Extrarunde um den Schreibtisch gedrehten hatten, auf die Tischplatte und sahen Viviane arrogant gestreckt an. Die beiden Raben wirkten genervt, doch ohne Widerworte liessen sie sich die Pergamentrollen an die Beine binden und nickten kurz nach Verkündung der Adresse. Ein Fensteröffnen später verschwanden sie majestätisch schwingend aus dem Raum.

„So Vengari, was steht als erste Unterrichtsverschwendung auf dem Plan?"

„Ohhh, es redet!"

„Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus... Fräulein!"

Beide Frauen funkelten sich raubkatzengleich an, um kurz danach ein übereinstimmendes Augenbrauenheben aufzulegen.

„Ich glaube DAS willst du gar nicht wissen!"

„Los raus mit der Sprache!"

„Wahrsagen!" entgegnete Vengari in einer monotonen Stimmlage.

„Errrgggghhhh."

„Ganz deiner Meinung, aber vorerst auf zu fremden Duschräumen, mit einer gewissen Vorfreude läßt sich fast alles überstehen."

Ein Fakt, dem Viviane nur zustimmen konnte. Die beiden Frauen stolzierten aus ihren Räumen in Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsgrube, um einen ersten Eindruck über die Lage zu bekommen und ihren zweiten offiziellen Schultag zu beginnen.

„Sag mal Viv, hast du irgendwas von diesem Wahrsage-Quatsch mitbekommen?"

„Wenig. Sehr wenig. Diese Räucherstäbchen im Raum sind schlimmer als jeder Schlaftrank."

„Du sagst es."

„Aber wie ich das mitbekommen habe, kann die Schrakeltante von Wahrsage-Lehrerin richtig witzig sein."

„Ja klar, ihre Klamottenzusammenstellung ist ein einziger Witz!"

„Das meinte ich nicht, eher ihre Voraussichten. Die hat den Tod der halben Klasse in diesem Jahr prophezeit."

„Cool. Ich glaube ich muss beim nächsten Mal wach bleiben."

Die beiden Frauen nickten sich lachend zu, während sich Viviane akribisch an einer massiven Schranktür zu schaffen machte.

„So, was haben wir als nächstes?", fragte die schwarzhaarige Frau sichtlich genervt und schloss die Tür zur Besenkammer endlich ab, in die sie gerade zwei Hufflepuff-Viertklässler eingesperrt hatte. Den Schlüssel kickte sie mit formvollendeter Eleganz aus dem nächstgelegenen Fenster.

Vengari besah sich den Plan und ihr Augenlid zuckte verdächtig, bevor sie zischte: „VERTEIDIGUNG gegen die Dunklen Künste!"

Viviane sah sie mit erhobener Braue an.

„Bitte? Das geht ja so wohl nicht! Verteidigung? Gegen dunkle Künste? Was soll der Scheiss denn? Dagegen verteidigt man sich nicht – das BENUTZT man!" Sie regte sich sichtlich auf. „Das ist eine Frechheit! Das lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen! Vengari – ich fühle mich persönlich beleidigt!"

Ihre Freundin nickte wütend.

„Dagegen muss man was tun!"

„Man? Du meinst – Frau! Wir beide geben jetzt eine offizielle Beschwerde ab!"

„Und wo?", fragte die Braunhaarige interessiert.

„Na zu dem alten Graubart können wir nicht gehen – der ist ja eh hinüber! Hm... lass mich nachdenken...", sie starrte die Tür an, hinter der die beiden Hufflepuffs lautstark jammerten. „Ruhe ihr Gören – bei dem Krach kann man ja seine eigenen Gedanken nicht verstehen!" Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, dann, schlagartig, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht wieder. „Na klar – ich weiss!"

Bevor ihre Freundin nachfragen konnte, zerrte Viviane sie auch schon am Arm in Richtung der Kerker.

„Wohin gehen wir?", verlangte Vengari zu wissen.

Viviane grinste. „In unsere Räume, Schätzchen! Wir machen uns hübsch! Das Flohpulver ist in dem Glas vor dem Kamin, oder?"

Ein älterer Mann stürzte durch die Flügeltüren direkt in die (praktischerweise gerade stattfindende) Konferenz der Schulräte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte leicht gehetzt und er sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade den Cruciatus angedroht (was der Wahrheit entsprach). Die sieben Männer und fünf Frauen sahen überrascht von ihrer Diskussion über neue Pflanzen im Eingangsbereich der Schule und deren mögliche Finanzierung auf und starrten ihn an.

Der Mann hechelte ein wenig vom Rennen und griff sich an die Hüfte. Dann endlich war er in der Lage zu sprechen.

„Verehrte Schulräte, dort draussen warten zwei Schülerinnen von Hogwarts und möchten sie in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen."

Nach diesem langen Satz knickte er sichtlich zusammen und wartete schnaufend auf Antwort.

Nachdem sie die Neuigkeiten verdaut hatten, richtete sich ein unglaublich gutaussehender, hinreissend charismatischer ™ Mann, Ende Dreissig, mit langem weissblondem Haar und kalt glitzernden grauen Augen in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir die Zeit haben, uns mit ein paar Jugendlichen abzugeben. Wir haben hier elementare Dinge zu besprechen und sind nicht gewillt..."

Viel weiter kam er nicht, da die Tür zum zweiten Mal aufflog und die beiden selbsternannten Verteidigerinnen der dunklen Magie hereinstolziert kamen.

Schlagartig verstummte der (unglaublich gutaussehende, hinreissend charismatische ™) Mann und liess seine eisigen Blicke wohlgefällig über die beiden jungen Frauen wandern.

„Hörst du, Ven? Er ist nicht gewillt, sagt er..."

„Was für eine Schande! Aber ich glaube, er hat es nicht so gemeint..."

„Hätte ich gewusst was sich hier versteckt, hätte ich schon früher eine Beschwerde abgegeben!"

„Darauf kannst du einen Cruciatus sprechen!"

„Ich neige momentan eher zu einem Imperius!"

Ein älterer Herr sah sie missbilligend an. „Meine Damen, darüber macht man keine Scherze!"

„Wer scherzt denn hier?"

Der Mann wollte wieder etwas sagen, wurde aber von dem (unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreissend charismatischen ™) blonden Mann unterbrochen, der während des kleinen Schlagabtausches ein winziges Lächeln auf seinem aristokratischen und vollständig faszinierenden ™ Gesicht hatte erscheinen lassen.

„Schon gut, Mr Finch-Fletley! Ich denke, wir können uns kurz die Zeit nehmen, die beiden jungen Damen anzuhören, schliesslich haben sie sich ja einen langen Weg hierher gemacht, also wird es sich wohl um etwas von Bedeutung handeln?"

Die beiden nickten eifrig.

„Wir wollen uns beschweren", meinte Viviane, die sich wieder erinnerte, warum sie hergekommen waren, da der Gedanke beim Anblick des (unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreissend charismatischen ™) Mannes recht schnell geschwunden war.

„Ja", setze Vengari hinzu, die den (unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreissend charismatischen ™) Mann seit Betreten des Zimmers mit ihren Blicken und im Kopf bereits komplett entkleidet, mit Sahne eingerieben und wieder gesäubert hatte (natürlich mit der Zunge) und ihm jetzt eindeutig zweideutige Blicke zuwarf, die er selbst dann nicht hätte ignorieren können, wenn er KO in Askaban gelegen hätte.

„Wir fühlen uns schwer beleidigt und diskriminiert", führte Viviane die Konversation verbal weiter, da Vengari sich offensichtlich auf schnelles Augenbrauenheben und laszives Lächeln verlegt hatte, was von dem (unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreissend charismatischen ™) Mann mit Interesse höchster Priorität verfolgt wurde.

„Tatsächlich?", räusperte sich der (ihr-wisst-schon) Mann und riss sich, wenn auch widerwillig, von den verheissungsvollen Blicken der braunhaarigen Frau los. „Nun, bevor wir uns damit befassen, wollen Sie sich nicht erst einmal vorstellen?"

Den Blicken der Frauen nach, stellten die sich bereits eine Menge vor. Trotzdem waren sie so gnädig, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.

„Mein Name ist Viviane Gauloises", klärte Viviane auf und fügte aus einer Eingebung hinzu: „Slytherin, Abschlussklasse!" Dabei sah sie ihn geradeheraus an und machte klar, dass sie ausschliesslich zu ihm sprach.

Er lächelte sie gefällig an, während er sie von oben bis unten betrachtete.

Vengari hielt sich nicht lang mit grossen Umgangsformen auf, sondern ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihm den Handrücken hin. „Vengari Zelina Alias", schnurrte sie, „Ebenfalls Slytherin, ebenfalls Abschlussklasse, aber du darfst mich Vengari nennen, Süsser!"

Er betrachtete sie anerkennend.

„Lucius Malfoy, auch Slytherin, früher mal in der Abschlussklasse", lächelte er dann, nahm ihre dargereichte Hand und küsste sie formvollendet.

„Ah, das erklärt alles", grinste Vengari und sah zu ihrer schwarzhaarigen Freundin. „Viv, das ist Dracos Daddy!"

„Daher der Lecker-Effekt!"

„Ganz genau!"

Viviane versank für einen Moment in der faszinierenden Ausstrahlung des (unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreissend charismatischen ™) Mannes, fortan Lucius-ich-will-dich-Malfoy genannt, rappelte sich dann aber auf, um auf den Grund ihres Besuches zurückzukommen. Da Vengari offensichtlich an alles mögliche dachte, nur nicht daran, sich zu beschweren (was ja auch kein Wunder war, stellt euch vor Lucius Malfoy würde EURE Hand halten), machte Viviane mit einem subtilen Hinweis auf sich aufmerksam.

„Fahr deinen Trieb auf Null, Ven, wir haben zu arbeiten!"

Vengari sah sie unwillig an und machte eine spezielle, eindeutige Geste in ihre Richtung, trat dann aber einen Schritt von Malfoy senior zurück und seufzte schwer.

Der ( ™ ) blonde Mann verfolgte den Wort- und Gestenwechsel mit gesteigerter Neugier und verbarg nicht, dass er von den beiden Frauen geradezu hingerissen war.

„Richtig", murmelte Vengari, noch immer etwas abwesend. „Arbeit! Beschwerde!" Sie starrte Lucius an. „Jetzt und hier!"

Viviane kicherte in sich hinein.

Lucius Malfoy räusperte sich vernehmlich und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er wieder das Wort an die beiden wandte.

„Und was ist nun der...", er grinste die beiden unverschämt an, „... andere... Grund für ihr Hiersein?"

Da Viviane es leid war, das Wort „Beschwerde" noch einmal zu erwähnen, ging sie gleich in die Vollen.

„Es geht um das Fach „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", welches wir zu belegen gezwungen sind", erklärte sie, mit einem gewissen abfälligen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wenn es um die vielen Lehrerwechsel geht", begann ein braunhaariger Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches, wurde aber von Vengaris Blick förmlich aufgespiesst, der nur zu deutlich sagte: Wer zum verfuckten Henker redet mit dir, du Niete? Woraufhin er schlagartig verstummte.

„Nein", führte Vengari die Anklage fort. „Es geht nicht um die scheiss Lehrerwechsel!" Elf von den vierzehn Personen im Raum atmeten erschrocken ein. „Es geht um den Namen des Faches. Im Besonderen um das Wort „Verteidigung"!"

Lucius Malfoy hob erstaunt, aber nichtsdestotrotz interessiert eine Braue und deutete den beiden an, fortzufahren.

„Wir fühlen uns in unserer Eigenschaft als Schwarzmagier diskriminiert", stellte Viviane klar, während Vengari heftig nickte. „Verteidigung impliziert, dass Schwarzmagier alle nur darauf aus sind Leute zu killen...", sie verstummte und erkannte für eine Sekunde den Fehler in ihrer Überlegung, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte, weiter zu reden. „Wie auch immer... kein halbwegs intelligenter Schwarzmagier, würde dieses Gestrüpp, das Hogwarts Schüler nennt umbringen..."

„Zu wenig Ruhm", erklärte Vengari.

„Genau! Trotzdem gibt es dieses hirnrissige Fach!"

„Blödsinnig", warf Vengari ein.

„Korrekt! Schwarze Magie ist nichts Schlimmes..."

„...für uns..."

„... sie hält lediglich die Welt im Gleichgewicht..."

„... eine schwierige und mühevolle Aufgabe..."

„... aber wird das anerkannt?"

„Nein!"

„Werden Schwarzmagier belohnt, wenn sie mal einen von den Guten wegputzen?"

„Nicht mal ein Orden ist drin!"

„Statt dessen wird man verfolgt..."

„... verleumdet..."

„... und dann muss man sich noch demütigen lassen, indem man „Verteidigung" gegen sein eigenes Handwerk lernen muss?"

„Unerhört!", murrte Vengari.

„Und deshalb verlangen wir, dass das Fach entweder umbenannt oder ein weiteres Fach bereitgestellt wird und zwar „Verteidigung gegen die weisse Magie"!", beendete Viviane den Vortrag und die beiden Frauen nickten sich zustimmend zu.

Schweigen...

Grosse Augen und stumm geöffnete Münder von elf der zwölf Schulräte. Lucius Malfoy dagegen sah aus, als müsste er sich sehr zusammenreissen, um nicht in brüllendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Er sah die beiden mit zuckenden Lippen und anbetenden Augen an und wusste offensichtlich nicht, ob er offen seine Begeisterung für ihren Vorschlag bekunden oder weiterhin den seriösen Schulrat geben sollte.

Verächtlich liessen Vengari und Viviane ihre Blick über die restlichen Elf gleiten.

„Was für Versager!"

„Aber echt!"

Sie sahen zu Lucius und Viviane hob eine Augenbraue.

„Also?"

Er hatte für eine Sekunde den Kampf gegen das Lachen verloren und hustete nun, um das Missgeschick zu übertünchen. Dann blickte er zu den anderen Schulräten.

„Nun, da dies eine offizielle Beschwerde ist, müssen wir natürlich darüber sprechen." Er sah wieder zu den beiden Frauen. „Wir geben Ihnen dann Bescheid, sobald wir entschieden haben!"

Vengari trat einen Schritt nach vorn und noch während bei Viviane ein verheissungsvolles Lächeln in Richtung des (unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreissend charismatischen ™) Mannes aufblitzte, warf ihm die braunhaarige Frau einen Schlüssel auf den Tisch.

„Du kannst jederzeit vorbeikommen, Schatz! Um uns über die ... Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden zu halten!" Sie warf einen Blick auf den am Stuhl lehnenden Gehstock und grinste ihn wieder an. „Interessanter Stab. Den würde ich mir bei Gelegenheit gern mal genauer ansehen!"

Die beiden Frauen warfen sich einen siegessicheren Blick zu und stolzierten genauso arrogant aus dem Raum, wie sie ihn betreten hatten. Zurück blieben elf teils verwirrte, teils wütende Schulräte und ein Schulrat mit äusserst schmutzigen Gedanken.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Viviane, in der Annahme der Tag sei nicht mehr zu toppen, als sie wieder aus dem Kamin stiegen und in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes aufbrachen.

Vengari sah sie mit merkwürdigem Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Jetzt?", fragte sie. „Jetzt gehen wir in den Unterricht, Schätzchen!"

„In den Unterricht? Aber dieses Verteidigungsding läuft doch noch!", mokierte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Ja", grinste Vengari, „das schon, aber denkst du, ich gebe mich mit einem Umbenennen des Faches zufrieden? Nein Liebes, da hab ich andere Pläne! Also würde ich mir ganz gern den Lehrer dieses „Faches" ansehen, verstehst du?" Sie zog eine Braue hoch und Viv verstand offensichtlich.

„Na dann, auf in den Kampf!"

Als sie am Klassenzimmer angekommen waren, riss Viviane die Tür auf und die beiden marschierten stracks hinein. Die Schüler drehten sich mit überraschten Mienen um, doch Vengari und Viv marschierten rüber zur Slytherinseite, wo – als hätten sie es geplant – Draco und Blaise saßen. Es waren zwei nebeneinanderstehende Zweiertische, wobei Draco rechts aussen saß und Blaise links aussen. So liessen sich die beiden Frauen auf den einzigen freien Plätzen zwischen ihnen nieder und alle vier sahen dabei sehr zufrieden aus.

Der Lehrer hob inzwischen den Kopf und betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge. Er war mittelgross, mittelschlank, mittelinteressant und mittelgutaussehend. Also nichts, wofür sich die beiden Verrückten interessiert hätten.

„Ich nehme an sie sind Ms Vengari und Ms Viviane? Sie kommen spät", sagte er nach einem Blick auf seine Anwesenheitsliste, mit einer Stimme, die genauso mittelmässig war, wie der Rest von ihm. „Genaugenommen kommen Sie über eine Stunde zu spät. Aber es freut mich, dass Sie die restlichen knapp 20 Minuten noch mit uns verbringen möchten!"

Sein Versuch von Sarkasmus verpuffte recht... mittelmässig. Als unerreichte Königinnen des Sarkasmus, ging der Seitenhieb etwa eine Meile an den beiden vorbei und sie gaben sich keine grosse Mühe, ihre Verachtung zu verbergen.

„Tststs", machte Viv, „stellt sich nichtmal vor! Wie unhöflich!"

„Wie recht du hast, Liebes", erklärte Vengari und sah den Professor missbilligend an.

Dieser wirkte etwas verärgert, blieb aber ruhig. „Ich bin Remus Lupin, ihr Lehrer in „Verteidi..."

„Sie sind der Werwolf", unterbrach Viviane ihn aufgeregt und beäugte ihn von oben bis unten, als wäre er ein interessantes Tier auf einem arabischen Basar. Vengari stellte ihr Abchecken von Draco unter Hinsicht auf ihr neuerworbenes Wissen über dessen Vater ein und musterte den Professor ebenfalls von oben bis unten, wie ein unbekanntes Insekt.

Der Professor, inzwischen deutlich zornig, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„In der Tat, das bin ich. Jedoch zöge ich es vor, Sie würden mich mit Prof. Lupin ansprechen!"

„Wirklich?", gab Vengari, abgelenkt von Dracos kühlem Lächeln, uninteressiert zurück und Viviane, die inzwischen das Lehrbuch gefunden hatte, nahm nicht wahr, dass der Lehrer etwas gesagt hatte.

Lupin knirschte ein wenig mit den Zähnen, machte dann aber mit dem Unterricht weiter.

Als das Stundenende da war und die Schüler sich zum Ausgang begaben, rief der Professor nochmals nach den beiden. Sie drehten sich, gestört im Pläneschmieden, zu ihm um.

„Ich möchte sie noch einmal kurz sprechen!"

Sie sahen sich an. „Keine Zeit", schnappten sie gleichzeitig und warfen die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin", hörten sie ihn schreien und hielten inne.

„Das war nicht nett von ihm, oder?", fragte Vengari stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, war es nicht", stimmte Viviane ihr zu.

„Das können wir uns nicht gefallen lassen."

„Da hast du vollkommen recht!"

„Ich glaube, der Professor benötigt einen Grundkurs in „Wie behandle ich meine zukünftige Herrscherin richtig?".

„Wie wahr!"

Sie hoben beide verstehend eine Braue und verschwanden in Richtung des Abendessens.

In der großen Halle herrschte noch reges Treiben während des Abendessens, ein Zustand der sich auf das zarte Nervenkostüm der beiden Frauen alles andere als positiv auswirkte. Sie hatten wenig Verlangen noch länger mit dieser Masse an nichtswürdigen Losern einen Saal zu teilen, folglich verließen sie frühzeitig die Szenerie, um die Umgebung des Slytherin-Lagers zu erkunden. Ihre Schritte halten durch die noch leeren Gänge, während sie gelangweilte Blicke auf die Suche schickten.

„Ven, ich habe vorhin Allan und Edgar auf Dienstbotengänge geschickt."

Vengari´s Mundwinkel schoben sich unweigerlich nach oben, sie wußte genau was Dienstbotengänge bedeutete.

„Schätzchen, du kannst Gedanken lesen. Was hast du bestellt? Zwei Kisten Martini, unendlich viel Tequila, abartige Mengen an Pitú und eine Handvoll weiterer ausgesuchter Spezialitäten?"

„Alles was das Herz begehrt! Ich denke es wird Zeit für eine Willkommensparty mit ausgesuchten Gästen!"

In diesem Augenblick stach den beiden Frauen eine ihnen unbekannte Tür ins Auge, welche nicht verschlossen war - was vieles erleichterte - und die neuen Slytherins schnell eintreten liess.

„Treffer! Ich denke, Liebes, die Location haben wir soeben gefunden!"

„Grandioses Ambiente, ich rieche förmlich stechende Arroganz und perverses Selbstbildnis ... mmmhhhhh", bemerkte Vengari anerkennend. „Muss kaum was gemacht werden!"

„Ja, nur ein paar Änderungen am Mobiliar, eine verderbliche Getränkebar und einige Abschirmzauber, wir wollen ja nicht gestört werden."

Viviane und Vengari schauten sich zutiefst zufrieden an, nachdem sie noch einmal einen freudigen Blick auf die vielen Trophäen im Slytherinpokalzimmer, welche den Wänden kaum eine freie Fläche gewährten, geworfen hatten.

„Wir lassen Stinky und Grotty walten und präparieren schon mal unser Federvieh."

Nach einem kurzen Nicken schlugen die beiden Frauen mit High-Five ein und verliessen das Pokalzimmer in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Das unansehnlichen Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern, konnten sie schwerlich unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Da fällt mir ein, wen laden wir eigentlich ein?"

„Blaise er-weiß-noch-nicht-das-er-in-mein-Bett-gehört Zabini."

„Draco geile-Schnitte-kein-Wunder-bei-dem-Vater Malfoy, ganz bestimmt dabei!"

„Bei den beiden Schätzchen brauchen wir kaum lange nachdenken, aber der Rest?"

„Laß uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum auf Gästejagd gehen und schauen."

„Die gut aussehen sind dabei."

„Gebongt!"

Geräuschlos glitt der Blutige Baron aus der Wand. Die von ihm ausgehende Kälte ließ die Fackeln in seiner Umgebung unruhig aufflammen. Trotz der Präsenz des Todes belebten die dunklen Schattenspiele den Gebäudetrakt. Der Baron erblickte die Frauen und versuchte sie restlos zu ignorieren, was ihm bezüglich dieser Gestalten nicht im Geringsten gelang. Viviane kreischte hysterisch auf.

„Ven – schau wen wir da haben!" Süffisant stützte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte und nickte betont gestreckt in die Richtung des Geistes, der immer noch versuchte die beiden zu mißachten.

„Unser Schnuffihäschen."

„Er ist so knuffig."

„Ein Goldstück, ich würde ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen."

„Und sein Bösi-Bösi Blick, so süüüüüüüüß!"

„ICH BIN NICHT SÜSS! ICH BIN DER GRAUSAME BARON DES SCHRECKENS! UND LASS MIR NICHT VON ZWEITKLASSIGEN DAMEN WIE IHNEN ERZÄHLEN..."

Weiter kam der vor Wut kochende Baron bei seiner Unterbrechung der Nettigkeiten seitens der beiden Frauen nicht. Sie brachen in grelles Gelächter aus, welches sich in Form eines ohrenbetäubenden Echos an den nackten Steinwänden vervielfältigte.

„Ist er nicht niedlich, wenn er sich aufregt?"

„Bezaubernd"

Unbeeindruckt und einen völlig sprachlosen Baron hinter sich lassend setzten Viviane und Vengari ihren Weg fort.

„Was meinst du, wie lange noch Viv?"

„In spätestens drei Wochen."

„Mmmm... drei Wochen Nettigkeiten und unser hübsches Maskottchen sitzt beim Psychiater."

„Ganz bestimmt!"

Viviane und Vengari betraten die Schlangengrube, wo sie sich einem Grossteil ihrer Hausgenossen gegenübersahen.

„Perfekt", flüsterte Vengari und stupste ihre Freundin an. „Du klärst die Besetzungsliste, ich mach den Raum klar!"

Viviane nickte ihr zu und Vengari verschwand in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Die Schwarzhaarige stiess einen kleinen Pfiff aus und in Windeseile kam ihr Rabe Allan angeschossen und liess sich auf ihrer Hand nieder. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas zu und befestigte einen Geldbeutel an seiner Kralle, woraufhin er nickte und davonflog, seiner Herrin das Gewünschte zu besorgen. Dann drehte sich Viviane ihren Hausgenossen zu.

„Heute abend", begann sie theatralisch und reckte eine Hand zum Gewölbehimmel, „findet eine einzigartige Party in Hogwarts statt." Augenblicklich war aller Aufmerksamkeit die ihre. Sie grinste und fuhr fort: „Nur die Auserwähltesten der Auserwählten, also Slytherins, dürfen an ihr teilnehmen. Es wird ein Erlebnis, dass niemand...", ihr Tonfall wurde eine sinnliche Stufe tiefer, „... jemals wieder vergessen wird."

Alle Slytherins flüsterten los und man sah bei jedem Einzelnen die Hoffnung, eingeladen zu werden.

„Natürlich", sprach Viviane weiter, „werden ausschliesslich Schüler der 6. und 7. Klassenstufe eingeladen...", enttäuschte Gesichter bei den Jüngeren, „... und auch dort nur diejenigen, die es wert sind. Ich werde jetzt also herumgehen und denjenigen das Passwort für die Feier sagen."

Gesagt, getan, Viviane marschierte los. Gleich die ersten beiden, die da standen, Draco und Blaise nämlich, erfuhren das Passwort, auf welches hin sie zweideutig zu grinsen begannen und sich wissend zunickten. An Millicent Bulstrode, die hoffend und bangend dastand, schlenderte Viviane ohne einen Ton vorbei und beugte sich dann zu einem weiteren Jungen. Dann erhielten zwei Mädchen das Passwort. So ging es weiter. Wie eine Fürstin, die zum Tode Verurteilte inspizierte und diesen oder jenen freisprach, pflügte sie durch die Reihen.

„Du, du nicht, du auch nicht, iiieh, bist du wirklich ein Slytherin? Zeig mal deinen Stammbaum! Nein, du nicht, du nicht, du nicht, du ja, du auch, du nicht..."

Vengari machte sich sogleich auf in ihre privaten Räumlichkeiten. Beherzt schmiß sie die Tür hinter sich zu und blickte innerlich freudig auf den bevorstehenden Abend.

„GROTTY! STINKY! HERKOMMEN!"

Einen Wimpernschlag später standen die Hauselfen vor der braunhaarigen Frau, die ihnen mit theatralischen Gesten die Pläne für das heutige Ereignis mitteilte. Sie sollten gefälligst dafür sorgen, dass alles nach ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit abläuft, sonst gäbe es tiefgreifende Folgen für die beiden Geschöpfe. Mit einem enthusiastischen Crucio unterstrich Vengari ihre Sätze ein weiteres Mal.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf einen wiederkehrenden Raben gelenkt, der eine silberne Flasche mit sich brachte.

„Ahh... Allan, du kannst gleich hier bleiben. EDGAR! MACH ´N ANFLUG!"

Aus dem Nichts tauchte ein zweiter anmutig erscheinender gefiederter Geselle auf und setzte sich zu dem anderen Raben auf den Schreibtisch. Spielerisch schwang Vengari mit ihrem Zauberstab, während sie sich geschmeidig auf die beiden Raben zubewegte.

„So ihr beiden Hübschen, heute nacht brauchen wir eure Dienste in Menschengestalt."

Die Vögel rührten sich keinen Millimeter und starrten auf die Bewegungen der Frauen. Einige Schwenker und Zaubersprüche später, lächelte sie beim Anblick der beiden Göttlichkeiten auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich bin genial. Ich bin einfach nur genial."

Auf der massiven Tischplatte saßen zwei menschlich gewordene, identische Skulpturen der männlichen Gattung. Tiefschwarze Haare reflektierten die Lichtquellen des Raumes. Die Männlichkeit umhüllt von hauchzarter schwarzer Seide, gab einen starken Kontrast zur restlich entblößten milchig-weißen Haut. Zwei Paar abgrunddunkle Augenpaare fixierten Vengari und ließen sie für kurze Zeit ihre Umgebung vergessen. Sie trat näher auf die beiden Männer zu. Ihre linken Fingerspitzen berührten die zarte Haut von Edgar, die sich über die muskulösen Körperteile spannte. Er fühlte sich unverwechselbar menschlich an, was dazu führte, dass Vengari ihrem Anflug von Verlangen nachgab und mit der Zunge langsam über die Oberlippe von Edgar fuhr, immer noch in seine schwarzen Augen blickend. Ihre Lippen versiegelten für einen kurzen Moment voller prickelnder Begierde den Mund der eben erschaffenden Gestalt, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde, weil Viviane in den Raum gestürmt kam und beim Anblick der Szenerie amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

„_Räusper_... Vengari Zelina Alias! Könntest du bitte die Finger vom Personal lassen! Die beiden halbnackten Zuckerstücke brauchen wir noch zum Cocktailmixen, Darling!"

Etwas widerwillig wand sie sich von den beiden Männer ab und lächelte Viviane zu.

„Gästeliste komplett?"

„So kann man es sagen. Es wird definitiv ein spannender Abend. Wir haben eine Stunde uns fertig zu machen."

„Perfekt" entgegnete Vengari und nahm endgültig ihre Hände von dem stählenden Oberkörper des Mannes.

„Ach... Viv, die beiden sind einfach hinreißend. Wir sollten sie öfter in die menschliche Gestalt verwandeln."

„Nur die Klappe müssen sie halten."

„Dafür habe ich diesmal gesorgt. Es wird ihnen kein Wort über die Lippen kommen."

„Mmmmm... nicht mal einige, sagen wir mal raunende Geräusche aus der Kehlengegend?"

„Ich sagt lediglich Worte, Liebes!"

Mit dem eindeutig zweideutigen Lächeln trennten sie sich von ihren männlichen Raben und machten sich in den Ankleideraum.

... to be continued ...

Vengari: Ich würde jetzt gern noch mal auf unsere hinreissenden Raben in Menschengestalt eingehen.

Viv (schüttelt herablassend den Kopf): _seufz _– Weiber mit gesteigertem Hormonhaushalt!

Vengari: WAS SOLL DAS DENN HEISSEN?

Viv: Bei Merlins Arsch – dass einer deine Gedanken aus der Gosse holen soll!

Universum: Das kann ich machen, gar kein Problem!

Viv&Ven (brachen in lautes Gelächter aus): Du – sicher! blacker und die Erde ist eine Scheibe und Männer können immer!

Universum: NATÜRLICH KANN ICH DAS! ICH BIN DAS UNIVERSUM!

Vengari: Du bist ein NICHTS!

Universum: _jammer_ – das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!

Viv&Ven (sichtlich genervt): CRUUUUCCCCCIIIIIOOOOO...

Viv: Das sich dieses absurde Abbild eines Universums immer einmischen muß – _pfffffhhhh_

Universum: schmoll 

Bis zum nächsten Mal! teehee

Viv&Ven

16


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mission: Ravenclaw**_

„WIE SCHEISSE SIEHST DU EIGENTLICH AUS! DIESE SCHATTEN UNTER DEN AUGEN SIND JA..."

„FUCK YOU!"

Vengaris Stimmung war mit der ersten akustischen Begebenheit an diesem Morgen sogleich auf dem Nullpunkt angelangt und versuchte dort krampfhaft die Stellung zu halten, um nicht noch tiefer zu rutschen.

„Ja Schätzchen, schau doch mal genau hin!"

„SCHNAUZE! Wer bist du eigentlich?"

„Dein Abbild."

„Klar und Merlin hatte drei Eier! PISS OFF!"

„Merlin hatte drei Eier!"

„WOHER WILLST DU DAS WISSEN DU DRECKSAAS?"

„Ich häng hier schon seit 1000 Jahren rum."

„AARRRRGGGGGG, na dann erleichtere ich dir hiermit dein Schicksal... CRUUUUCCCCCIIIIOOOO!"

Wutentbrannt rannte die braunhaarige Frau aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen hinter sich zu. Ängstlich drehte sich ihr kleiner Hauself um und blickte zitternd in das zornige Gesicht seiner Herrin.

„WAS MACHST DU ABSCHAUM HIER? HABE ICH DICH GERUFEN?"

Unbemerkt vom Elfen zückte Vengari ihren Zauberstab.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Grüne Blitze stoben aus der Spitze des Stabes (Rosenholz, Drachenherzfaser, 11 Zoll) hervor, welche das kleine Geschöpf zielgenau trafen und ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen leblos zu Boden warfen. Auf dem Gesicht der Frau breitete sich das erste Mal an diesem Morgen der Ansatz eines Lächelns aus.

Das Geräusch eines Türöffnens bemächtigte sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Als sie aufschaute und ihren Blick zu der gegenüberliegenden Tür richtete, lehnte eine undefinierbar grinsende Viviane am Türrahmen. Ihre Augen funkelten dunkel mit mehr als nur einer Nuance Irrsinn.

„Hörte ich da soeben Schwarze Magie?"

„Ja!", rauh und gelangweilt antwortete Vengari und wand sich von ihrer Freundin, mit einer herablassend winkenden Handbewegung zu ihrem Hauselfen, ab, um zum Schuhschrank herüberzugleiten.

„Tzzz tzzz Darling, nicht schon wieder Grotty. Dein wievielter Grotty war das jetzt? Der 5. oder 6.?"

Vengari verdrehte ausgiebig ihre Augen und schaute die schwarzhaarige Frau mit einem Blick weit unter der Erdoberfläche an.

„FUCK Morgen und jetzt komm du mir nicht von der Moralapostelseite! Im übrigen der 6. SCHÄTZZZZZZ – CHEN!" das letzte Wort ließ Vengari zischend über ihr Lippen. „Ausserdem wen juckt´s? Die sehen doch eh alle gleich aus!" Drohend bewegte sie sich auf Viviane zu, während sie nach der übrig gebliebenen Hauselfe schrie.

„STINKY HER HIER! Zwei Kaffee und danach beseitige den Abschaum von einem Elfen, aber flott, sonst kannst du dich gleich in derselben Position daneben legen!"

Stinky tat in Windeseile, wie ihr geheißen. Nachdem beide Frauen ihre ersten Koffeineinheiten im Blut hatten, entspannte sich die Situation und die Schwarzhaarige richtete neugierig ihren Blick auf Vengari.

„Sag mal, was hat dir denn gerade die Magie verdorben?"

„Dieser FUCK Zauberspiegel im Bad, der soll mir noch einmal sagen, dass ich scheisse aussehe und ich werde ihn nicht nur zerstückeln, sondern schmelzen und aus ihm eine Zahnprothese für Filch formen!"

Viviane lachte laut auf und nickte zustimmend in ihre Richtung, während sie sich an den niedrigen Holztisch vor dem Kamin setzten.

„Verständlich. Was liegt eigentlich heute an?"

„Erinnere mich nicht an den Unterricht. Der einzige Höhepunkt des Tages wird die Strafarbeit bei unserem Professor-der-noch-nicht-weiß-wie-fällig-er-eigentlich-ist-Snape."

„Mmmhhhh – das nenne ich mal einen Wochenendstart."

Viviane bekam ein Funkeln in den Augen, welches förmlich durch ein optischen Geistesblick, welcher sich in ihren Pupillen widerspiegelte, abgelöst wurde. Sie erhob sich vom dunkelgrünen Sofa, stellte sich vor ihre sitzenden Freundin und ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder. Ihre Hände suchten in ihrem Umhang – und fanden sogleich ein kleines Samtkästchen, welches sie Vengari vor die Nase hielt. Diese riß die Augen auf und konnte die Situation nicht im Geringsten deuten. Erstarrt blickte sie auf Vivianes Lippen, die erneut Worte formten.

„Holde... geliebte Vengari... erteilst du mir die Ehre und wirst mei..."

„VIV! WAS SOLL DAS?"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau ließ sich lachend zur Seite fallen. Ihren Atem kaum unter Kontrolle haltend wischte sie sich vor Lachen die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und auch der nächste Versuch wieder regelmäßig zu atmen gelang ihr nur nachlässig.

„Schätzchen... dein Gesicht war... Gold... wert..."

„FUCK was sollte der Scheiss? Wirst du jetzt sentimental?"

„Sentimental? SENITMENTAL? ICH? DARÜBER MACHT MAN KEINE WITZE!"

Jetzt mußte auch Vengari lachen und zeigte auf die kleine schwarze Samtbox in Viviane´s Hand.

„Nun sag schon, was hast du da in der Hand?"

„Das ist der Ring, den du geordert hast. Er wurde vorhin von Edgar abgeholt. Der Rabe kam gerade in die Kerker geflogen, als du dieses nette Wortgefecht mit dem Spiegel hattest."

Vorsichtig übergab Viviane ihrer Verbündeten die Box. Vengari´s Finger umschlossen wissend das kleine Objekt. Auf ihrem Gesicht entwickelte sich ein Lächeln, welches ein tiefes Interesse mit sich führte. Sie öffnete die Box und ein schlichter Ring, bestehend aus einer zierlichen silbernen Fassung und einem kleinen Smaragd, kam zum Vorschein. Der grüne Edelstein brach atemberaubend das Morgenlicht im Kaminzimmer und bannte Vengari´s gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Glitzer – funkel – MEINS!"

„Eine andere Reaktion von dir hätte mich glatt enttäuscht, Schätzchen." gab Viviane leicht amüsiert als Antwort und strich dabei verheissungsvoll über ihren silbernen Schlangengürtel, der sich mit feinen Gliedern um ihre Hüfte schlang und Edelsteine der gleichen intensiven grünen Farbe in Form von Augen aufwies.

„Erster Schritt für unsere Machtübernahme wäre dann vorbereitet, aber da laß uns in aller Ruhe später noch einmal drauf zurück kommen. Erstmal müssen wir Projekt – Schüler-Entblössung vollenden."

Viviane nickte zustimmend.

„Auf die Reaktionen bin ich jetzt schon gespannt. Es ist ein Wunder, das wir gestern nach der leicht ins alkoholisierte Delirium abdriftenden Willkommensparty, noch in der Lage waren die Kammeras aus den Duschräumen zu holen."

„Du sagst es. Trotz alledem sind die Fotos einfach erstklassig geworden. Hast du deine Zeitung fertig?", fragte Vengari mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Aber immer doch", erwiderte ihre Freundin und hielt ein blaues Hochglanzmagazin in die Luft, auf dessen Frontseite die Rückansicht eines nackten jungen Mannes zu sehen war.

Die Braunhaarige hielt als Antwort ein weiteres Magazin hoch, welches in rot gehalten war und ein äquivalentes Bild von einer jungen Frau enthielt. Die beide grinsten sich an.

„Na dann wollen wir unsere kleinen Zeitungen mal unter die Leute bringen!"

Sie liefen in entgegengesetzten Richtungen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und liessen hin und wieder eines der Magazine fallen. Dann banden sie den Rest ihren beiden Raben an die Beine und befahlen ihnen die Zeitungen im Schloss zu verteilen.

„Das war ein netter Anfang", grinste Viviane und wurde von einem hysterisch lachenden Slytherinmädchen, das in diesem Moment in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt war, unterbrochen. Das blondhaarige Mädchen stützte die linke Hand fest in ihre Hüfte und versuchte lachend ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nur halbwegs erfolgreich begann sie Töne über ihre Lippen zu pressen und zog sogleich jegliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Leute... ihr glaubt nicht... was ich gerade mitbekommen... habe." Nach diesen Worten machte sie eine kleine Pause und trat weiter zur Mitte des Raumes.

„McGonagall und die Hufflepufftröte Sprout haben gerade diese nervig stöhnende Myrte, die die Mädchentoilette im 3. Stock belagert nach St. Mugos geschickt."

„Was ist mit der den los?", fragte ein Drittklässler äusserst amüsiert.

„Die muß in die Spezialabteilung zur psychologischen Pflege desolater Geister. Ich habe selten so etwas Abgedrehtes bei einem Geist gesehen. Schizophren würde ich sagen, weil sie seit zwei Tagen Heuler bekommt, abwechselnd mit Voldemort, Tom Riddle oder Fuge unterschrieben. Da hat sich einer so richtig einen Spass gemacht." Mit einer nächsten Welle eines aufkommenden Lachanfalls ließ sie sich in den nahestehenden Sessel fallen.

Viviane und Vengari sahen sich triumphierend an und versuchten, ihr zufriedenes Lächeln nicht zu sehr zur Schau zu tragen. „Haben sich die morgendlichen Wutanfälle – ausgelassen an unschuldigen Pergamentrollen – also doch gelohnt", flüsterte die schwarzhaarige Frau. „Davon kannst du ausgehen, Liebes. Mal sehen, wann wir den nächsten Geist in die Klatsche schicken!"

„Klasse, dann können wir wieder in aller Ruhe die oberen Toiletten benutzen", hakte Pansy nach und unterbrach hiermit kurz den halblauten Gedankengang der beiden Frauen, die sich plötzlich mit großen Augen anstarrten und ein großes FUCK ausspien. „Klasse dann können wir uns nach einer anderen ruhigen Ecke zum Rauchen umschauen."

Nachdem sich alle Schüler auf den Weg zu den einzelnen Unterrichtsstunden gemacht hatten holte Viviane ihren Stundenplan heraus. „Hmmm, Ven, du wirst es kaum glauben, wir haben jetzt „Geschichte der Zauberei". Hatten wir das schonmal? Ich erinnere mich nicht!"

Vengari hob eine Braue. „Kein Wunder dass du dich nicht erinnerst! Du hast geschlafen!"

„Ach sooo... das war das... verstehe! Man, der Unterricht war aber auch öde! Das könnte man doch bestimmt ein wenig interessanter gestalten, findest du nicht?"

„Wie ich dich kenne, schwebt dir da bereits was vor?"

„Naja, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir mal unsere kleine Freundin ins Spiel bringen! Was denkst du?"

„Wollten wir die nicht für Trelawny aufheben?"

„Ja schon, aber für die fällt uns bestimmt noch was anderes ein."

„Auch wieder wahr!"

„Na dann hol ich sie mal schnell und dann können wir zum Frühstück!"

Mit einem irren Lächeln auf den Lippen eilte Viviane in die Gemächer, welche sie mit ihrer Verbündeten teilte und öffnete eine Truhe.

„Hallo meine Schöne!", summte sie zufrieden, „Hast du Lust ein wenig zu spielen?"

Ein Geräusch ertönte und Viviane lachte. Dann griff sie in die Truhe und holte etwas hervor, was sie sofort unter ihrer Robe verbarg.

„Sei brav und bleib ruhig meine Schöne, deine Zeit wird kommen!"

Damit kehrte sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schenkte Vengari ein strahlendes Lächeln, woraufhin sich die Braunhaarige bei ihr einhakte und sie gemeinsam in Richtung der Grossen Halle aufbrachen.

Nach dem Frühstück schlenderten sie zu ihrem Klassenraum, als Viviane plötzlich stehenblieb.

„Ist es soweit?", fragte Vengari und erntete ein Nicken von Viviane. Diese öffnete ihre Roben und liess etwas längliches zu Boden gleiten. Ein Zischen ertönte und das längliche etwas verschwand in den Schatten.

Auf einmal begann Vengari zu grinsen.

„Was ist?"

„Ich hab ne Idee", eröffnete Ven und ihre Augen glänzten genauso wie Vivianes, wenn diese mal wieder kurz vorm Wahnsinn stand. „Wir könnten das noch besser machen. Wenn schon, denn schon!"

„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, Süsse! Was hast du in deinem hübschen Köpfchen zusammengebraut?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen", lächelte diese, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und schwang ihn träge, während sie leise murmelnd in die Luft starrte.

Wie von Zauberhand (muhahahahahaha) manifestierte sich eine steinerne Skulptur, die einen Jungen von etwa 15 Jahren darstellte, vollständig in die Schuluniform von Hogwarts gekleidet und mit einem Ausdruck absoluten Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht, vor welches er wie in Abwehr seine Hände gehoben hielt.

Viviane begann haltlos zu kichern, während ihre Hände zustimmend applaudierten und sie trampelte auf der Stelle herum, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Genial, genial, du bist einfach genial, Süsse! Das hätte ich nicht besser machen können!" Ein Funklen schlich sich in ihre Augen,nals sie sich an den Morgen erinnerte und sie setzte hinzu: „Aus diesem Grund liege ich dir immer wieder zu Füssen!"

„Ich weiss, ich weiss", winkte Vengari gnädig ab, begann dann aber auch zu lachen und hüpfte auf und ab.

„Die schmeissen uns raus, die schmeissen uns raus", gluckte sie enthusiastisch.

„Nee, glaub ich nicht", meinte Viviane und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Das hätten sie schon billiger haben können! Ich glaub Dumbledoof hat zu sehr die Hosen voll, was wir anstellen würden, wenn er uns nicht „im Auge" behalten könnte!"

Bei der Phrase „im Auge" hob sie Hände und machte mit Mittel- und Zeigefinger Gänsenoten ( ´´ ).

„Ja", grinste Vengari, „der hat Panik wir würden uns ich-nenne-mich-du-weißt-schon-wer-weil-ich-zu-doof-bin-mir-meinen-Namen-zu-merken anschliessen."

„Pffffff", machte Viv empört. „Als ob wir uns diesem Loser anschliessen würden. Mr. Ich-bin-zu-dämlich-ein-Kind-zu-killen. HA! Der Typ ist Asche unter meinen Füssen. Irgendwann erwischen wir den mal und dann kicke ich ihn persönlich nach Askaban."

„Aber echt", fauchte nun auch Vengari. „Wie der zum Schrecken der Zaubererwelt werden konnte, ist mir wirklich unbegreiflich! Ich verlängere hiermit unsere to-do-Liste um einen weiteren Punkt!"

„Und der wäre?", fragte Viviane neugierig.

„Lord-fuck-it-all muss uns die Füsse küssen! Dann kannst du ihn nach Askaban fluchen oder was auch immer sonst. Aber zuerst will ich ihn im Staub sehen!"

„Das ist gut, das machen wir! So, nachdem das geklärt ist, sollten wir in den Unterricht gehen!"

„Korrekt!"

„...und der Koooboldaufstand von 16 - 42 führte zum Aaaufstand von 16 - 43, an welchen sich der von 16 - 44 aaanschloss. Wie Siiiie sich sich - er vorstellen können..."

Eine monotone, näselnde Stimme schleppte sich wellenförmig durch den Raum, wellenförmig daher, weil sie sowohl die Ohren der aufrecht sitzenden Schüler traf, als auch die derer, die bereits lagen und von vielen kleinen hüpfenden Kobolden träumten, von einer Wiese und einem Zaun.

Viviane und Vengari kämpften gerade ihren eigenen Kampf, einmal den gegen den Schlaf und dann gegen die Versuchung einfach mal auszuprobieren, wie viele Flüche der Dunklen Magie es benötigte, um einen Geist ins Koma zu hexen.

Mit einem Mal durchdrang ein schriller Schrei die Korridore ausserhalb des Klassenzimmers. Sofort wachten alle auf und sprangen von ihren Stühlen auf, in heilloser Panik. Vengari und Viviane warfen sich einen Blick purer Erleichterung zu. Die Tür zum Raum flog auf und eine der Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerinnen kam hereingestürmt.

„Professor Binns", schrie sie. „Sie müssen ihre Schüler sofort alle in die Grosse Halle begleiten! Es ist ein Basilisk im Schloss!"

Als ob die Worte einen Katalysator enthalten hätten, verdoppelte sich das Chaos und Hals über Kopf rannten die Schüler aus dem Raum und in Richtung der Halle.

„Beweise", murmelte Vengari in einem Singsang und Viviane nickte. Als sie aus dem Raum schlenderten, schwang Vengari ihren Zauberstab und die Statue des versteinerten Schülers, der sich in eben diesem Moment auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation befand, löste sich in nichts auf, was nicht eben dazu beitrug, die ohnehin schon grassierende Paranoia abzuschwächen.

Lächelnd schritten sie langsam die Gänge entlang, während alle anderen Schüler an ihnen vorbei rasten, ohne sich einmal umzusehen. Durch ihre fehlende Panik kamen sie in den Mittelpunkt von einem Paar schwarzer Obsidianaugen.

„Ms Alias, Ms Gauloises!" Die Stimme, erst fast ein Flüstern, wurde zunehmend zu einem wütenden Knurren. Die beiden drehten sich, mit einem jeweils breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, auf dem Absatz um.

„Professor Leckä...äh, Snape", gurrten sie im Einklang, wobei ihnen die Namensverwechslung nicht wirklich unbeabsichtigt über die Lippen gekommen schien. Jedenfalls wirkten sie nicht besonders reumütig. Beide warfen sich in Pose und strahlten dem näherkommenden Mann entgegen. Dessen Augen glitten kurz – nur für eine Sekunde – über die beiden, bevor sich sein Blick wieder in ihren Augen verankerte. Das Taxieren war aber zu seinem Pech nicht unbemerkt geblieben und so glänzten ihn die Augen der beiden Frauen hungrig an, als wäre er ein ganz besonders ausgefallener schwarzmagischer Fluch.

„Was können wir für Sie tun, _Professor_?", schnurrte Viviane, während Vengari neben ihr einen catcall machte.

Er schien für einen Moment aus dem Konzept zu kommen, blitzte sie aber dann an.

„Ich weiss, dass sie beide etwas damit zu tun haben und ich werde es beweisen", schnarrte er drohend während er um sich auf die ängstlichen Schüler zeigte, was die beiden noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte. „Und dann können sie etwas erleben!"

„Wirklich?" Jetzt gurrte Viviane tatsächlich. „Wenn das so ist, dann geben wir es gleich jetzt und hier zu, nicht wahr, Ven?" Ihre Freundin nickte und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Snape starrte die beiden verwirrt an, dann zog er seinen Umhang mit einer beeindruckenden Bewegung um sich und verliess wehend und schreitend den Ort des Geschehens.

„BIS HEUTE ABEND, PROFESSOR", riefen sie ihm hinterher und sahen noch wie er, in Erinnerung an die erneute Strafarbeit, einen Zahn zulegte.

Viviane seufzte auf. „Warum muss er es uns so schwer machen?"

Vengari schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist ein Mann, Viv. Männer wollen erobert werden, dass weiss doch nun wirklich jeder!"

Viviane zog ein imaginäres Schwert und wedelte damit in der Gegend herum. „Ich werde alles tun, um diesen Mann in mein Bett zu bekommen oder wo auch immer er es sonst tun will! Ich werde Jungfrauen erschlagen und Drachen retten, Königreiche vernichten und das Chaos aufrechterhalten, ich werde es Frösche regnen lassen und mich betrinken, solange bis..." Sie stockte, steckte das unsichtbare Schwert wieder weg und sah ihre Freundin entschuldigend an. „Ich schweife schon wieder vom Thema ab, oder?"

Vengari zuckte die Schultern. „Bin's nicht anders gewohnt!"

„A pro po Binns... „

„Japp, Grosse Halle!"

„Na dann..."

Die beiden waren in der Tat die letzten, die in die Grosse Halle eingeritten kamen. Langsam und betont gelangweilt liefen sie zu ihren Plätzen am Slytherintisch, wo sie sich niederliessen und lautstark ihren Unmut darüber äusserten, dass es keine Drinks gab.

Dumbledore stand am Lehrertisch auf und das Geflüster und Geraschel in der Halle stoppte abrupt.

„Es gehen Gerüchte um", begann er mit seiner ehrfurchtsgebietenden Stimme, „das sich ein Basilisk im Schloss aufhalten soll. In der dritten Etage soll ein versteinerter Schüler gefunden worden sein. Allerdings ist dieser Schüler verschwunden."

Leises Murmeln begann und die ersten Blicke am Slytherintisch legten sich auf Viviane und Vengari, die mit unschuldigen, höflich-gelangweilten Gesichtsausdrücken dasaßen und zuhörten.

„Allerdings wollen ein paar Schüler tatsächlich ein schlangenähnliches Wesen gesehen haben, welches sich im dritten Stock herumtrieb. Wir haben Mr Potter, der ja bekanntermaßen Parsel spricht, gebeten, sich mit dem Tier in Verbindung zu setzen, allerdings scheiterten alle bisherigen Versuche."

Viviane und Vengari begannen hämisch zu feixen.

„Die Lehrer und ich möchten euch bitten so lange in der Halle zu verbleiben, bis Mr Potter und zwei weitere Lehrer untersucht haben, ob die sogenannte „Kammer des Schreckens" tatsächlich wieder geöffnet wurde: Auch wenn der darin befindliche Basilisk eigentlich tot sein sollte, kann es durchaus sein, dass sich dort noch ein zweiter befindet. Wir möchte euch alle also darum bitten Ruhe zu bewahr..."

„Kammer des Schreckens, was für ein blöder Name", liess sich Vengari vernehmen. „Wie pathetisch! Wer war denn der Blödmann der hier die Namen verteilt? Gibt's hier auch sowas wie den „Besenschrank des Grauens"?"

Viviane und ein paar einzelne Schüler grinsten. Dann meldete auch sie sich zu Wort.

„Ich würde ja gern wissen, wie diese Kammer aussieht! Ich meine heute morgen sind wir auch über was Komisches gestolpert. Das war so eine runde Tür aus Eisen mit Schlangen und die haben gezischt und sich bewegt und dann ist die Tür aufgegangen und dahinter waren massenweise Skulpturen von riesigen Schlangen! Das sah ziemlich öde aus, da sind wir wieder gegangen!"

Es war also die Zeit angehalten worden wäre. Alle Schüler erstarrten und starrten die beiden an, selbst die Lehrer hatten grosse Augen bekommen.

„Sie haben WAS getan?", presste Dumbledore hervor. „Sie beide haben die Kammer geöffnet?"

Sie zuckten die Schultern.

„Ich hab Bock auf n Martini", meinte Vengari und stand auf. „Sollen die ihren blöden Basilisken suchen - ICH hab keinen Bock hier rumzusitzen!"

„So wahr, so wahr", schluchzte Viviane und legte demonstrativ den Arm über ihre Augen, während sie aufstand. Dann lugte sie zu ihrer Freundin. „Ich mag aber lieber n Tequila Sunrise!"

„Sollst du haben", versprach Vengari gönnerhaft und hakte sich bei ihr unter. Dann schwebten sie, elegant wie kaukasische Bergziegen, in Richtung der Flügeltüren, als ein Donnerwetter auf sie herniederbrach.

„WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN? WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN? ES IST UNERHÖRT! WENN SIE DIE KAMMER WIRKLICH GEÖFFNET HABEN SOLLTEN, DANN GNADE IHNEN MERLIN, ICH WERDE SIE HÖCHSTPERSÖNLICH VON DER SCHULE WERFEN!"

„Nana Minerva", versuchte Dumbledore die aufgebrachte McGonagall zu beruhigen, die wie eine Katze mit gesträubtem Fell hinter dem Lehrertisch stand und auf die beiden Frauen einfauchte. „Niemand wird von der Schule geworfen...", er schien sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen, „... ich glaube, die beiden Damen haben sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt, nicht wahr? Ich glaube mich an eine ähnliche Begebenheit in Durmstrang zu erinnern?"

Jetzt war es an Viviane und Vengari, unbehaglich dreinzuschaun.

„Was meint er damit, Ven?"

„Ich glaube, er hat gesagt, wir wären nicht kreativ und würden uns wiederholen!"

„Das ist gemein!"

„Das stimmt!"

„Ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben!"

„Ich weiss, Darling!"

„Aber wenn er es nicht gut fand, dann werde ich mir für das nächste Mal halt was Besseres überlegen!"

Während einige Schüler anfingen zu kichern (besonders am Slytherintisch), sahen andere definitiv ängstlich aus und auch am Lehrertisch konnte man (ausser bei Hagrid, der zu doof war und Flitwick, der sich ausschliesslich für sein Essen interessierte und dem alles andere absolut egal war) einige nicht besonders begeisterte Gesichter sehen. Dumbledore hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Mein Damen, ich denke, das ist nicht nötig!"

„Oh, ich denke schon, schliesslich wollen wir ja nicht, das man denkt, wie würden uns selbst plagatieren, nicht wahr?"

„Wagen sie es ja nicht", begann McGonagall von vorne, wand sich dann aber an Snape. „Severus, gebieten ihnen Einhalt, du bist schliesslich der Kopf ihres Hauses! Tu was, verbiete es ihnen!"

„Kaum einer hörte das Murmeln, welches daraufhin von dem düsteren Tränkemeister kam.

„Wenn ich das könnte, hätte ich es bereits getan."

Viviane und Vengari (begabte Lippenleserinnen) grinsten breit und während sie die Halle verliessen, riefen sie über ihre Schultern: „Bis heute abend, PROFESSOR!"

Viviane und Vengari waren so ziemlich die ersten beim Abendessen und beäugten kritisch die Situation. Die Lage hatte sich nach der ganzen Mittagsaufregung - wegen eines gewissen Basilisken – alles humorlose Ignoranten – wieder beruhigt, was die beiden Frauen nicht gerade freudig stimmte.

„Diese ganzen Arschkriecher hier sind uns nicht mal mehr böse", schmollte Vengari, als ihre Augen über den Lehrertisch streiften und letztendlich interessiert an dem Tränkemeister hängenblieben.

„Du sagst es, Liebes. Aber warte mal ab, ich denke die Show kann gleich beginnen."

Grinsend wand sich Vengari zurück zu ihrer Freundin.

„Na hoffentlich hast du recht, es sind noch 2 Stunden bis zur Strafarbeit mit Professor-mach- mit-mir-was-du-willst-Snape und die Stunden ziehen sich, wenn man gelangweilt wartet."

„Schätzchen – ich habe immer recht", seufzte Viviane teilnahmslos, während sie gelassen ihre langen schwarzen Haare nach hinten warf.

„Ich weiss."

Die große Halle füllte sich allmählich, bis auf der Gryffindortisch, der noch immer nur vereinzelt Schüler aufwies. Empörte und belustigte Geräusche wechselten sich lautstark ab und verwirrten sich in einem hitzigen Tonnebel, der sich über das Geschehen legte. Auf den Gesichtern der beiden Frauen entwickelten sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere zufriedene Züge, die ihre Erscheinungen ums Schärfste arrogant unterstrichen.

„Da haben wir´s ja."

Zwei Gryffindormädchen kamen mit Tränen in den Augen in die Halle gestürmt und machten sich unbeirrt zum Lehrertisch auf, um Prof. McGonagall unter mitleiderregenden Schluchzen ein Heft vor die Finger zu legen. Die Augen der Professorin verengten sich zu Schlitzen und spiessten Viviane und Vengari von weiten förmlich auf. Die beiden Frauen setzten ihren ICH?-meinen-sie-etwa-mich-neeeeeee-Blick auf und bissen sich dabei vergnüglich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor Genugtuung zu zerplatzen.

„Wieso denken nach nicht einmal ganz einer Woche immer alle gleich, dass wir das waren?" fragte Vengari ihre Verbündete nicht ohne einen gewissen Funken Stolz.

„Weil wir die einzigen wahren brillanten Hirne hier sind?"

„Du hast recht."

„Wie immer."

„Wir können uns gratulieren, Herz."

„Richtig, nach dem senilen Dummbart wäre Professor-warum-habe-ich-eigentlich-Falten-wenn-ich-den-Dutt-doch-immer-so-fest-ziehe-Mäcci die zweite Person auf der Hogwarts-Ezfeind-Liste."

„Was ist mit Potter?"

„Piss Pott Potti?"

„Mmhhh"

„Der Junge der verfuckt nochmal nur Glück hatte? Und genau wie Tante Voldy zu dämlich ist? Merlins Eier nochmal, die sind doch echt zu behindert sich gegenseitig zu killen."

„Schon klar, der ist mit drauf!"

Die Diskussion über den abartigsten Abschaum dieser Schule wurde von einem großen Schatten, der auf die beiden Frauen fiel gestört. Beide blickten auf und verfingen sich in der eisgrauen Farbe von Draco´s Augen. Der junge Mann stützte seinen anmutigen Oberkörper auf der massiven Holzplatte ab, kurz bevor er den beiden Frauen zwei Zeitschriften auf den Tisch warf. Seine seidigen Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. Auch die anderen Slytherins trafen endlich in der großen Halle ein und wischten sich noch vor lachen die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Nun?" begann Draco.

Viviane und Vengari griffen sich je eine Zeitschrift – eine rot die andere blau und mit auffälligen Gryffindorsymbolen bestückt - und lasen gelassen die Zeilen über den nackten Rückenansichten der Schüler laut vor.

„Herz? Wie hast du die Zeitschrift der Jungs noch mal genannt?"

„Hogwarts Heat! Selbstverständlich mit einer persönlichen Widmung an meinen treuesten Abonnementen, Mr A. F. dem HM aus H. bei H. und seiner liebreizenden Katze Mrs N. aus H. bei H.! Und wie heisst deine, Ven?"

„Girls auf Bestellung!"

Vengari peilte Draco an.

„Schon bestellt, Darling?"

Draco lachte laut auf und noch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte einige prägnante Untertitel etwaiger weiblicher Nacktaufnahmen von besagten Gryffindormädchen vorzulesen, wurden ihm die Zeitschriften aus der Hand gerissen. Professor Snape war lautlos und unbemerkt - auf Kommando von Dumbledore besagte skandalöse Broschüren von den Tafeln zu entfernen – an sie herangetreten und entwendete das Zeitschriftenmaterial rabiat aus den Händen der Schüler. Es war kaum auszumachen, ob er wütend war wegen der Aktion, oder weil er Nanny spielen mußte und Slytherinspass zu unterbinden hatte. Die beiden neuen Slytherinschülerinnen entschieden sich stumm nickend fürs Zweite.

„_Miiiaaaauuuu_ – rabiat durchgreifend – männlich – unauschöpfliches Potential!" bemerkte Viviane.

„R_rrrrrrrrr_ – dominant – willenstark – leckaaaa!" ergänzte Vengari.

„Bis gleich Professor!"

Dieser verdrehte genervt die Augen, machte betont ergreifend kehrt und liess – dramatisch wie man es von ihn schon verlangte – seine Robe hinter sich her fliegen.

„Mein Meister..." seufzten Viviane und Vengari gleichzeitig und handelten sich teils amüsierte, teils zustimmende Blicke von ihren Slytherinanhängern – zumindest von den Heranwachsenden – ein.

„Verschwendung", seufzte Vengari, während sie ihre Kleidung über die dunkelrote Seidenunterwäsche streifte. „Reinste Verschwendung!"

Viviane steckte ihren Kopf in den gemeinsamen, begehbaren Kleiderschrank und betrachtete die Braunhaarige. „Schätzchen, das ist eine geniale Idee! Was dagegen, wenn ich das passende Gegenstück dazu anziehe?"

Vengari grinste ihre Freundin an. „Nicht im Geringsten!" Sie starrte überlegend zur Decke des Schrankes. „Das wird ein schwieriger Abend für den schnuckeligen Potionmaster, falls er sich wieder mit dem Gedanken tragen sollte, uns rauszuschmeissen! Ich schätze, diesmal wird er seine gesamte Willenskraft benötigen."

„An seiner Willenskraft bin ich eher zweitrangig interessiert", versetzte Viviane mit einem Blick, vor dem selbst der Predator geflohen wäre. Sie begann auf der linken Seite des Schrankes zu wühlen und zog schliesslich das Gesuchte hervor.

„Strafarbeit, die Zweite?"

Mit einem schon fast familiär wirkenden Krach flog die Tür zum Büro von Severus Snape auf und Vengari und Viviane betraten das dunkle Reich der schimmernden Tränke. Snape sah sie mit finsterem Ausdruck an, sagte aber nichts, da er inzwischen genau wusste, dass dies die beiden Frauen nur noch anspornen würde. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass die beiden diesmal tatsächlich Kleidung unter ihren Umhängen tragen würden, wagte aber nicht, sie zum Ablegen der Mäntel aufzufordern.

„'N Abend, Professor", lächelte Vengari und pflanzte sich in einen Sessel, während Viviane neugierig den Raum durchstreifte.

„Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zu Hause", knurrte Snape mit giftigem Unterton und verdrehte innerlich gleich darauf die Augen, denn offensichtlich nahmen die beiden sein Angebot für bare Münze. Vengari streifte den Mantel ab und die Schuhe von den Füssen und zog sie unter sich auf den Sessel, während Viviane ihren Mantel hinter sich zu Boden gleiten liess. Snape fror für eine Sekunde ein, als seine Blicke über die beiden glitten. Nun, offensichtlich hatten sie diesmal wirklich etwas an, aber das machte die Sache nicht besser.

„Was genau ist das?", fragte er zischend.

Viviane, die Hände im Rücken verschränkt, drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um und kreuzte dabei die Beine, während sie sich ein Stück vorlehnte.

„Das sind Schuluniformen, Professor! Gefallen Sie, Ihnen?"

Snape erfand gerade die Ambivalenz neu. Einerseits „jajajaja", andererseits „nein, nein, schmutzig, böse, nein". Er starrte auf die Schuluniformen der beiden. Faltenröcke, die eher Gürteln glichen, zumindest von der Länge her, enge Jacken, mit durchgehender Knopfleiste, welche sich auf den Millimeter an die Körper der beiden schmiegten, Krawatten aus Samt, Netzstrumpfhosen und Lackschuhe. Die beiden trugen haargenau die gleichen Uniformen, ausser das die von Vengari rot war und die von Viviane schwarz.

„Sie sollten so etwas nicht tragen", brachte er mit etwas heiserer Stimme gerade noch heraus.

Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick, während sich ihre Hände automatisch an den ersten Knöpfen der Jacken zu schaffen machten, bei denen man sehen konnte, dass sie nichts weiter darunter trugen.

„Was immer Sie wünschen, Professor!"

„Sie müssen es nur sagen!"

Auf Snapes Stirn bildeten sich leicht Schweisstropfen. „Hören Sie damit auf", fauchte er wütend und die beiden hielten enttäuscht inne.

„Willenskraft kann etwas äusserst nerviges sein", zischte Viviane ihrer Freundin zu und diese nickte.

Snape hatte sich mittlerweile hinter seinen Schreibtisch gerettet, wo er sich niederliess und tief durchatmete, dann richtete er seinen altbekannten, eisigen Blick auf die beiden, die sich dadurch allerdings nicht im Mindesten abgekühlt fühlten.

„Sie sind hier, um ihre Strafarbeit zu leisten. Da sie sich beide in der letzten Stunde als absolute Versager in der Kunst des Tränkebrauens bewiesen haben, habe ich entschieden, dass sie den Verschwindetrank jener Stunde erneut brauen werden – und zwar fehlerlos."

Viviane warf Vengari einen Blick zu, der eindeutig eine Idee signalisierte. Vengari verstand sofort was ihre Freundin vorhatte und deutete ein Nicken an.

„Naja Professor", schnurrte die Schwarzhaarige. „wir würden das natürlich gerne machen, aber leider wissen wir nicht mehr genau, was in den Trank hineingehört! Könnten Sie uns das vielleicht nochmal genau erklären?"

Snape sah sie verwirrt an, entschied dann aber, dass in der Aussage keine erneute Anmache enthalten zu sein schien und schlug sein Buch auf. Dann begann er darüber zu referieren, was man beim Brauen des Trankes beachten müsse.

Seine tiefe, vibrierende Samtstimme durchdrang den Raum und genauso die Körper der beiden Frauen. Viviane liess sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen in den Sessel neben Vengari fallen, welche bereits nach der zweiten Minute begonnen hatte, sich mit einem Stück Papier Luft zuzufächeln, während ihr Blick den schwarzhaarigen Mann nicht einmal verliess. Viviane begann sich auf ihrem Sessel hin und her zu räkeln und auch ihre Blicke hielten den Professor gefangen, der das zunehmende Steigen der Libido der beiden nicht registrierte.

Er war gerade bei einem Absatz über das Umrühren des Trankes angekommen, während dieser über dem offenen Feuer köcheln musste, als sich Viviane an Vengari wand.

„Kann – nicht – atmen..."

Ein zustimmendes Knurren erfolgte.

„Ich glaub, ich muss auch umgerührt werden, köcheln tue ich schon..."

Wieder ein zustimmendes Knurren.

„Fuck it!"

Mit diesem letzten Kommentar erhob sich Viviane aus ihrem Sessel und schritt langsam auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem Snape saß und vorlas. Er bekam nicht mit, wie sie vor dem Tisch zu stehen kam und auch nicht, wie sie sich langsam auf diesen gleiten liess. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, und winkelte ein Bein an, während sie mit der rechten Hand langsame Kreise auf der Tischplatte zog.

Da Snape nicht so aussah, als würde er bemerken, was die Schwarzhaarige da auf seinem Tisch machte, hob diese die Hand, schob sich ein wenig näher an ihn heran und liess die Finger geniesserisch in sein Haar gleiten. Snape stockte und hob den Blick. Viviane schenkte ihm ein raubtierhaftes Lächeln und ihre Hand rutschte tiefer durch die seidigen Strähnen. Vengari war inzwischen aufgestanden und näherte sich mit vielversprechendem Blick dem zunehmend schneller atmenden Professor. Neben ihm angekommen liess sie sich auf die Kante des Tisches nieder und ihre Hände machten sich am Kragen seines Jacketts zu schaffen. Sie nestelte spielerisch daran herum, öffnete dabei allerdings auch schon die ersten drei Knöpfe, bevor er überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, was ihm aber ohnehin ziemlich schwer zu fallen schien. Viviane rutschte näher an ihn heran, bis ihr Gesicht kaum noch einen Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Snape schloss die Augen und ihre Lippen berührten die seinen. Vengari liess die Hand zwischen den Aufschlägen seiner Jacke verschwinden und ihr zischend eingezogener Atem machte klar, dass sie auf blankes Fleisch gestossen war.

„Was für ein unartiger Professor", gurrte sie und begann ihre Hand auf seiner Brust zu bewegen. Vivianes Hand hatte inzwischen seinen Hinterkopf umfasst und presste seinen Kopf enger zu sich, während ihre Lippen seine animierten und ihn dazu brachten, den Mund zu öffnen.

Plötzlich sprang Snape wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte von den, ihn lüstern anstarrenden, Frauen weg. Das Bild, wie sie auf seinem Schreibtisch saßen, bzw. lagen, liess ihn schwer atmen und seine Hände schlossen sich krampfhaft zu Fäusten.

„Sie", zischte er keuchend, „verlassen sofort mein Büro! SOFORT!"

Viv und Ven sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an, standen dann aber auf und strichen ihre Kleidung glatt. Dann gingen sie langsam auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen wandten sie sich um.

„Wir sehen uns in ihren Träumen, Professor!"

Dann öffneten sie die Tür und schlüpften hinaus. Nachdem sie dir Tür geschlossen hatten, hörten sie einige deftige Flüche und dann das Klappen einer weiteren Tür.

„Das wird eine heftige halbe Stunde für ihn", meinte Vengari mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und einer eindeutigen Bewegung.

„Nun, für uns könnte es auch noch ein interessanter abend werden", orakelte Viviane und als Vengari sie mit erhobener Braue ansah, grinste sie und hielt ihre Faust hoch.

In der gleich darauf geöffneten Hand befanden sich ein paar schwarze Haare.

„FUCK!"

„Du sagtest es bereits... aber du hast verdammt noch mal recht: FUCK!"

Frustriert und mit einer unbändigen Hitze in den Tiefen ihrer Körper gingen sie die kargen Gänge zurück zu ihren Räumen. Die enttäuschende Wut war ihnen in den Gesichtern geschrieben, liess jedoch nicht ihre Lust abflauen, die sich noch immer wie die vibrierende Stimme ihres Professors in jede einzelne Faser ausbreitete und sich in glühende Feuchte umwandelte.

„Beim nächsten Mal ist er einfach fällig!"

„So was von fällig!"

„Und was nun Ven?"

Die braunhaarige Frau schob zur gleichgültigen Anwort ihre Schultern nach oben und blieb im selben Moment stehen, legte ihre Hand auf Vivianes Arm und zwang sie ebenfalls zum Stillstand. Ihr Kopf nickte zum anderen Ende des Ganges, wo zwei männliche Gestalten an den kühlen Steinwänden lehnten. Vengari nickte unter Beobachtung ihrer Freundin in dessen Richtung.

„Denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?"

„Da meine Gedanken ebenfalls in der Gosse sind, gehe ich davon aus."

„Besser als gar nichts."

„Korrekt."

Sie richteten gleichzeitig ihre Röcke – soweit man imstande war diese Gürtel zu richten – und bewegten sich grazil auf die beiden, wie sie bemerkten Ravenclawschüler zu. In kürzester Zeit widmeten diese ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Damen – aufgrund armseliger Teenagerhomone kein Problem.

„Das wird zu einfach", zischte Viviane durch ihr zähnezeigendes Lächeln, kurz bevor sie sich lasziv vor den Gestalten aufbauten.

Die beiden jungen Männer, mit den entzückenden Haarfarben straßenköterblond und aschbraun, überragten die Frauen in ihrer Grösse kaum und machten zwar einen sehr vielversprechenden Eindruck, waren jedoch in den Frauenaugen eher auf mittelmässig einzustufen.

Vengari ließ ihren Zeigefinger langsam vom Ohr des blonden Mannes hinab zum Schlüsselbein gleiten und schaute ihm dabei durchdringend in die Augen.

„Hallo Süsser, ich bin Vengari und die hinreissende Dame neben mir ist Viviane. An eurer Stelle würde ich mir diese Namen merken, damit ihr sie nachher stöhnen könnt."

Den Männern fielen die Kinnladen herunter und sie konnten die gesagten Sätze weder deuten noch glauben. Sie wiederholten lediglich die Namen der beiden Frauen, in dem sie sie flüsternd über die Lippen brachten. Vengari löste sich etwas von dem Jungen und nickte in Richtung ihrer Räume. Viviane grinste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf zu einfach!

„MITKOMMEN!"

Ohne den leisesten Hauch eines Zögerns gingen die Ravenclaws triumphierend den Frauen nach.

Ohne weitere Umwege schoben sie die jungen Männer in ihren Hauptsitz allen Übels. Die Begleiter der Frauen schluckten geräuschvoll, es tat sich ihnen ein ganz anderes Bild auf, als sie von den gewöhnlichen Einraum-Schlafstätten gewöhnt waren. Neugierig musterten ihre Augen jeden Quadratzentimeter im Raum. Vengari drückte sie – nicht gerade sanft – was soll man erwarten – in Richtung der großen Couch vor dem Kamin, wo sie sich niederliesssen.

„Boooaaa - wie habt ihr so´ne geilen Räume bekommen?", fragte der blonde Ravenclaw immer noch sichtlich erstaunt.

„Wir haben mit dem Hausmeister geschlafen!", konnte sich Viviane nicht verkneifen. Die Jungs verstummten und den Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Zügen konnte man beim besten Willen nicht mehr deuten.

„Sagt mal für wie dämlich haltet ihr uns eigentlich? Wir hatten lediglich einen guten Innenarchitekten und jetzt laßt uns zu dem angenehmen Teil des Abends kommen."

Ein breites Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen Frau, während sie sich, mit den Händen in der Hüfte stützend vor den männlichen Geschöpfen aufbaute. Vengari tat es ihr gleich und beäugte ihre Objekte wie eine Raubkatze ihr Opfer.

„Ja Schätzchen, ich nehme den Braunhaarigen."

„Das denke ich nicht Vengari!", entgegnete Viviane monoton gelassen.

„Und ob ich den nehme!"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau drehte sich zu Vengari und blickte dieser mit einem Todesfunkeln in die Augen, welches jedes andere Geschöpf auf der Stelle hätte verkriechen lassen.

„FUCK YOU!"

„Ich denke heute Nacht nicht, dort sitzt meine braunhaarige Hilfe!" Mit einem grimmigen Zähneknirschen schnitt Vengaris Finger die von Streitlust bestückte Luft und zeigte starr auf ihr auserkorenes Objekt.

„Zwing mich nicht DIR WEH ZU TUN!"

„Da hast du doch gefallen dran, meine Liebe!"

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache!" zischte Viviane

„Eigentlich ist es doch egal, die sehen in kürze ohnehin gleich aus!"

„Gut bemerkt, dann kannst du ja auch den Blonden nehmen."

„PISS OFF VIV! Ich will den anderen, der hat die dunklere Stimme, ich habe kein Bock auf irgendein Gefiepe!"

Unbeachtet der beiden Damen, beobachteten ihre Opfer mit gemischten Gefühlen die Szenerie. Während der blonde Junge leicht beleidigt die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte, versuchte sich der Braunhaarige vorsichtig in das Gespräch zu mischen.

„Sagt mal ihr beiden Hübschen, wir könnten ja zwischendurch tauschen."

„Süsser, halt du dich da raus!", winkte Vengari herablassend ab, ohne den Jungen auch nur ein Blick zu schenken.

„Ich meinte, man könnte ja..."

„WAS HAT VEN GESAGT? HALTS MAUL!", Vivianes Blick durchbohrten die Augen des Störenfriedes. Doch der konnte es nicht lassen und setzte erneute zum Gespräch an. Die Schwarzhaarige verdrehte, in einer Phase der tiefsten Genervtheit, die Augen und richtete mit einer unglaublichen Schnelligkeit ihren Zauberstab auf den braunhaarigen Jungen.

„CRUCIO!"

Grün-silberne Blitze schossen aus dem Ende ihres Zauberstabes. „Und du, blondes Schätzchen, halt dich lieber ruhig." Dann sah sie wieder zu Vengari.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben, Liebes?" flötete Viviane

„WENN DU SO WEITER MACHST KANNST DU DEN BRAUNEN GERNE HABEN! DER IST OHNEHIN GLEICH ZU NIX MEHR FÄHIG!"

Der soeben vom Cruciatus getroffene Junge stellte allmählich sein Wimmern ein. Der Schock des andern Jungen, förmlich auf seinem ganzen Körper abgezeichnet, bröckelte und die Gewissheit was geschehen war machte sich breit. Der Blonde sprang auf und zog seinen Freund, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag, zurück auf die Couch.

„IHR HABT SIE JA NICHT MEHR ALLE! IHR BEIDEN SEID EINFACH NUR KRANK!"

Die beiden Frauen ließen schwer atmend die Schultern sinken und warfen für einen Moment ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um ungläubig zur Decke zu starren. Leise murmelten sie Worte die sich stark nach das wissen wir anhörten. Von einem gemeinsamen Gedanken getroffen zogen sie beide gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie blitzschnell jeweils auf ein männliches Objekt.

„IMPERIO!"

Ruhig sanken die Getroffenen zurück ins Sofa und sahen apathisch, dennoch mit einem Hauch von Freude auf dem Gesicht, die beiden Frauen an.

„Mmmhhh – endlich Ruhe!"

„Du sagst es."

„Ich bereite schon mal den Trank vor – bin gleich wieder da!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Viviane im Badezimmer, während ihre Freundin mit einem Blick auf die Jungs schielte, der nichts Gutes verkündete. Es bedurfte nur einiger Minuten und die schwarzhaarige Frau kam, mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand zurück ins Kaminzimmer. Sie musste bei dem Anblick, der ihr geboten wurde laut auflachen.

„Küss die Spitze meines Lackschuhs!"

Der blonde Ravenclaw kniete nieder und nahm Vengaris Fuß behutsam in die Hand.

„Hey Viv, schau mal – das ist witzig. Mir hat schon lange keiner mehr die Schuhe geküsst." Freudestrahlend richtete sie ihren Blick zurück auf den jungen Mann vor ihr.

„Genug gespielt Schätzchen, hier der Vielsafttrank und jetzt sieh zu das dein Spielzeug auch alles schluckt."

„Die Haare sind drin?"

„Logisch."

„Wie lange hält er an?"

„Ich habe die Hammermischung, ich schätze 5 – 6 Stunden. Ist es nicht schön solch praktische Tränke immer auf Vorrat zu haben?"

Grinsend flößte Vengari dem blondhaarigen Jungen den dickflüssigen Trank ein. „Schön schlucken Süsser."

Zufrieden sahen die Frauen auf die Reaktionen und brauchten auch nicht lange auf erste Veränderungen warten. Die Gestalten vor ihnen wurden augenscheinlich größer, ihre Haare wuchsen und verdunkelten sich zu einem schillernden Schwarz. Die Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und ihre Blicke verloren sich zu schwarzen stillen Mitternachtsgewässern, die keine Sicht auf den Grund zuliessen. Lächelnd nickten sie in die Richtung ihrer nächtlichen Träume.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape."

Die Augenbraue von Vengari schellte nach oben, nach zweitem Betrachten der beiden – mittlerweile identischen – Objekte, kam sie etwas ins Stocken. „Irgend etwas stimmt noch nicht!", stellte sie fest. „Steht mal auf ihr beiden."

Snapes Abbilder erhoben sich und ihre Größe überragte um etliche Zentimeter die der Frauen. Die beiden mußten beim Anblick der Hochwasserhosen und der viel zu kleinen Schuluniform am Körper ihres Tränkemeisters loslachen.

„FUCK – Snape in Schulkleidung sieht einfach scheisse aus", mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes hatten die beiden die traditionelle schwarze viktorianisch angehauchte Kleidung des Slytherinkopfes an. Vengari strich mit ihren Hand die Gesichtskonturen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes nach, hinab am Hals und liess ihre flache Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen.

„Hallo Schätzchen, wie wäre es wenn wir beiden Hübschen jetzt im Schlafzimmer verschwinden würden?"

„Alles was Sie wünschen!", entgegnete der ehemals blonde Junge mit einer für Snape sehr untypisch hohen Stimme, die ganz und gar nicht zu der Gestalt passte. Viviane und Vengari sprangen erschrocken zurück und rümpften die Nasen, denn akustisch gesehen gaben die Objekte nicht das her, was sie optisch versprachen.

„Naja, wenn sie die Klappe halten, müßte es funktionieren."

„Das denke ich auch." Entgegnete Vengari und beide schnappten sich ihren Snape und verschwanden in ihre Schlafräume.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten bis die Türen der beiden Schlafzimmer simultan aufsprangen und zwei äusserst verärgerte Frauen herausstürmten. Sie sahen sich mit zornglühenden Augen an und zischten gleichzeitig: „DAS – FUNKTIONIERT – SO – NICHT!"

Sie fuchtelten mit ihren Zauberstäben und die beiden Abbilder von Snape kamen aus den Zimmern geflogen und landeten unsanft auf der Couch.

„Der fühlt sich anders an", zischte Vengari vorwurfsvoll, während sie auf einen der beiden Snapes zeigte.

„Die Augen haben nicht den gleichen Ausdruck", wütete Viviane und blitzte zu dem Zweiten.

„Da steckt kein Geist dahinter!"

„Irgendwas fehlt einfach!"

„Merlins Arsch nochmal, ich will das Original!"

„Dito...!"

Sie sahen sich an. „Und jetzt? Der Trank hält noch ein paar Stunden."

„Sie sind noch unter dem Imperio, lassen wir sie hier sitzen, bis es vorbei ist und dann kriegen sie einen hübschen kleinen Obliviate!"

„Genau! Inzwischen können wir ja ne Runde schlafen!"

„Gute Idee und ab morgen ist die „Snape-Saison" eröffnet!"

„Der entkommt uns nicht!"

Sie grinsten sich verstehend zu. Dann glitten sie in Richtung ihrer Schlafzimmer, während die beiden Ravenclaw-Snapes mit leeren Gesichtern auf der Couch saßen.

„Nacht, Viv!"

„Nacht, Ven!"

23


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mission: Drei!**_

Der Morgen war schon seit längerem vorbei, als sich in den abgedunkelten Schlafzimmern von zwei gewissen Slytherins endlich etwas regte. Mit einem nicht sehr überzeugenden „boing" flog die Tür von Vivianes Zimmer auf, doch lediglich am Boden gab es etwas zu sehen, denn genau dort tastete sich eine Hand ins Sonnenlicht, welches unfreundlicherweise durch die grossen Fenster in das Wohnzimmer fiel.

„Kaffee", stöhnte eine Stimme und die Hand fiel schlaff zu Boden. In Windeseile kam Stinky herbeigeeilt und reichte der geisterhaft blassen Hand eine Tasse, welche ergriffen und ins Dunkel hinter der Tür gezogen wurde, wie ein Monster sein Opfer wegschleppt. Die Tür fiel zu und eine Weile geschah gar nichts.

Dann – mit einem wesentlich eindrucksvollerem „krach", als vorher – knallte die Tür gegen die Wand und Super-Viviane präsentierte sich der Welt mit einem liebevollen:

„Mach die Scheiss-Fenster dicht, du kleines Stück Abschaum, oder ich crucioe dich so gründlich durch, dass es selbst einem Todesser schlecht wird!"

Dieser höflichen Bitte konnte Stinky nicht widerstehen und bald herrschte ein angenehmes und kühles Dämmerlicht im Wohnzimmer. Gleich darauf öffnete sich auch die Tür von Vengaris Zimmer, welche sich ebenfalls entschlossen hatte, gut gelaunt aufzustehen und ihrer Umgebung den mittleren Zauberstab zu zeigen.

„Kaffe", schnarrte sie, während sie ihr grünes Seidennachthemd glättete.

Nur wenige Minuten (Stunden) später, waren die beiden geduscht, geschminkt, angezogen, hatten sich gezankt, vertragen, Stinky und Grotty VI gecruciot, sich wieder gestritten und wieder vertragen. Alles in allem ein normaler Morgen bei Alias&Gauloises.

„Ich glaube, ich bemerke ein leichtes Hungergefühl", teilte Viv ihrer Freundin mit, nachdem ihr Magen mehrfach und ausdauernd geknurrt hatte, was mit einem Nicken akzeptiert wurde. Und so machten sich die beiden auf, ihrem neuen Zuhause Hogwarts an diesem 6. Tag ihrer Anwesenheit einen weiteren Tiefschlag zu verpassen. Sie wussten noch nicht genau, was sie heute machen würden (so wie die Autorinnen), aber es würde sich schon was Nettes dabei ergeben.

Das Mittagessen war ein Gedicht. Also sozusagen lang und voll überflüssiger Wendungen, aber im Endeffekt doch irgendwann mal zu ende. Gesättigt liessen sie sich zurücksinken und inspizierten die nicht allzu volle Halle. Wahrscheinlich waren die meisten der Schüler bereits auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, was Viv und Ven nicht verstanden, denn für sie wäre das Dorf erst in den Abend- und Nachtstunden interessant. Ven liess also gerade ihre Blicke schweifen, als Viv sich bemerkbar machte, denn die Schwarzhaarige legte ein schmollendes Gesicht auf.

„Vengari – ich bin unzufrieden!"

Ihre Freundin zog eine Braue hoch.

„Unzufrieden? Warum zur Hölle denn das? Die Hälfte der Hufflepuffs liegen noch immer im Krankenflügel, die Slytherins preisen uns wegen unserer Party, von der sie versichern sie niemals in Gegenwart ihrer künftigen Kinder zu erwähnen, die Portraits Hogwarts hassen uns, die Geister fürchten uns! Was zum Geier ist dein Problem?"

Viviane nickte in Richtung des Lehrertisches.

„Es betritt gerade die Szenerie!"

Vengari drehte sich um und betrachtete den exquisiten Mann, der soeben mit wallenden Roben hereingestürmt kam.

„Mhhh... Professor ich-lass-mich-nicht-flachlegen Snape. Ich denke, ich verstehe, mein Herz! Was gedenkst du gegen seine Lordschaft zu unternehmen?"

„Ich glaube er braucht eine kleine Erinnerung an uns, das gestern mal ausser acht gelassen... Was hältst du von einer Strafarbeit? Passt es dir heute gegen 8?"

„Aber natürlich!"

„Nun gut, dann wollen wir mal!"

Viv wandte sich an den Schüler neben Vengari und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Er begann zu grinsen. Ven liess die Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen und sagte auch leise lächelnd etwas zu ihm, woraufhin er in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Schnell rückten Viv und Ven etwas von ihm ab, als hätten sie nichts mit ihm zu tun und standen dann mit empörten Mienen auf.

„Und was ist so witzig daran, dass Snape schwul ist?", keifte Viviane empört und schüttelte den Kopf, während Vengari sich – unter Aufmerksamkeit aller, die sich in der Halle befanden, inklusive der Lehrer – an Snape wandte und entschuldigend sagte: „Es tut uns sooo leid, Sir. Manche Leute können trotz dieser aufgeklärten Zeiten einfach nicht mit Homosexualität umgehen!"

Snapes Gesicht konnte sich zwischen zornrot und wutbleich nicht entscheiden. Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen und die beiden hätten schwören können, dass im nächsten Augenblick Dampf und Feuer aus seinen Nüstern kommen würden. Die wenigen Schüler in der Halle versuchten, teilweise vergeblich, ihr Lachen zu verstecken und Snape notierte sich offensichtlich jeden einzelnen davon im Geiste für spätere Rache. Doch vorerst waren die beiden Übeltäterinnen an der Reihe. Unter den Blicken der anderen Lehrer, die sich ebenfalls nur schwer zusammenreissen konnten – Madame Hooch lag halb unter dem Tisch und wirkte nicht, als ob sie noch genug Luft bekommen würde – schritt er so würdevoll, wie er es eben noch vermochte zu den beiden hinüber, die bereits lächelnd auf ihn warteten. Er wusste genau, dass sie das mit Absicht gemacht hatten, weil sie Strafarbeiten bei ihm haben wollten – im Sinne von „Strafarbeiten" – aber da war kein Weg, ihnen das durchgehen zu lassen.

Dann traf ihn ein Geistesblitz. Strafarbeiten wollten sie haben? Strafarbeiten sollten sie bekommen!

Detention", giftete er die beiden an, die ihn mit 10.000 Watt anstrahlten und offenbar hatte er recht gehabt, denn auch wenn sie es sehr unauffällig taten, sah er, wie sie sich unter dem Tisch Down-Five gaben. „Bei Filch", zischte er und die 10.000 Watt halbierten sich. Doch bevor er diesen Teilsieg geniessen konnte, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Oh nein, Professor, auf keinen Fall, ich nehme die beiden bestimmt nicht!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Filch an, der seine Katze eng an seine Brust gedrückt hielt und die beiden Frauen verachtend und auch irgendwie ängstlich ansah.

„Nach dem, was die beiden in ihren „Zeitungen" über mich geschrieben haben, hätte ich fast Ärger mit der Schulbehörde bekommen, wenn Dumbledore die nicht überzeugt hätte, dass das nur ein unpassender Scherz war! Oh nein, die kommen nicht in meine Nähe!" Er wandte sich ab und schlurfte aus der Halle, während man noch hören konnte: „Schlimmer als diese Weasley-Zwillinge!"

Snape schloss die Augen und sah dann wieder zu den beiden. Ja, er hatte richtig geraten – die 10.000 Watt waren zurück.

„Na schön", murmelte er, „dann eben bei Hagrid!"

Doch auch das wurde nichts, denn auch der Wildhüter lehnte es ab, die beiden bei einer Strafarbeit zu beaufsichtigen.

„Die haben Seidenschnabel abgeschossen", klagte er mit Tränen in den Augen, „gleich am ersten Tag, als sie hier ankamen. Mein armer kleiner Seidenschnabel! Traut sich kaum noch ein paar Runden über Hogwarts zu drehen, aus Angst vom Himmel geputzt zu werden. Ich weiss, dass die es waren, ich kanns noch nicht beweisen, aber ich weiss es!"

Vengari musste sich sehr zusammen reissen, um nicht loszulachen. Auch die anderen Lehrer lehnte es mit mehr oder weniger guten Begründungen ab, die beiden zu beaufsichtigen. Teilweise war es aus reiner Bosheit und der Freunde, Snape den fiesen Tränkemeister ins Schwitzen kommen zu sehen. Wie sehr er ins Schwitzen kam, ahnte allerdings keiner von denen.

„Tja", meinte Vengari nach einer Weile lässig, „dann sehen wir uns wohl heute abend, oder?

„Es scheint so", knurrte Snape. „Und jetzt verschwinden sie!"

Die beiden grinsten sich an, dann senkten sie ihre Köpfe und sagten mit tiefen Stimmen: „Wie Ihr befehlt, Meister!" Und damit verschwanden sie lachend aus der Grossen Halle.

„VENGARI ZELINA ALIAS"

Zum wiederholten Mal donnerte Vivianes Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür an das Ohr der braunhaarigen Frau, die es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, was sie zutiefst bedauerte. Sichtlich genervt trennte sie sich von den weichen Lippen der blonden Gestalt unter ihr und fuhr noch einmal langsam mit der Zunge an den Konturen des sinnlich geschwungenen Mundes entlang, bevor es an ihrer massiven Schlafzimmertür schepperte.

„VEN, JETZT BEKOMM ENDLICH DEINEN ARSCH AUS DEM ZIMMER!"

Viviane schüttelte mit einem leisen „Autsch" auf den Lippen die rechte Hand. Der Aufschlag auf das unebene Türblatt war heftiger, als erwartet.

„JAAA-AAA"

Vengari atmete tief durch und blickte mit einem schiefen Lächeln in die tiefblauen Augen, während sie sich langsam von dem entblössten Körper auf ihrem Bett löste. Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung reichte sie das entledigte Oberteil.

„Sorry Darling, aber die Pflicht ruft. Wir sehen uns heute Abend in Hogsmeade."

Lächelnd richtete sie ihre eigene Kleidung und wartete auf ihre neuste Eroberung, die sich soeben mit geröteten Wangen zurück in die Schuluniform hüllte - etwas verwirrt ohne ein Wort auf den Lippen, doch sichtlich unzufrieden aufgrund der Unterbrechung.

„Wir sollten diese Nach... hilfe... stunde unbedingt wiederholen, Darling!"

Die braunhaarige Frau erntete ein zustimmendes Lächeln und ein loderndes Auffackeln aus blauen Augen, als sie die Tür aufhielt.

Geschmeidige Finger schlossen die letzten beiden Knöpfe der blütenweißen Bluse, als Pansy Parkinson mit einem erhitzten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen an Vengari vorbei aus dem Schlafzimmer glitt. Sie schenkte Viviane, die armeverschränkend am Kamin lehnte ein unidentifizierbares Lächeln.

„...Em... bis nachher dann... Viviane."

„Bis nachher. Übrigens nette Gesichtsfarbe, Süsse." flötete die schwarzhaarige Frau, was Pansys Rotschimmer noch um einiges intensivierte. Die Eingangstür zum Hauptquartier allen Übels fiel ins Schloss und Viviane schubste ihren Körper grazil vom Kamin ab, nahm ihre Arme aus der Abwehrhaltung und schritt grinsend auf Vengari, die es sich derweil auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, zu.

„So, so Herzchen. Das nennt man jetzt Nach-Hilfe? Lernen – verstehe!"

„Sie hat eine äusserst begabte Aufnahmefähigkeit – sehr lernwillig."

„Wer bei DREI nicht auf dem Baum ist, ist vor dir auch nicht sicher!"

„Na... na... na – nur gutaussehende Personen, wenn ich dich korrigieren darf, Schätzchen."

Vengari erhob sich und schritt verführerisch auf ihre Freundin zu und mit einem Grinsen auf ihren ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen, welches nichts Gutes versprach, beugte sie sich etwas nach vorn und hauchte Viviane ins Ohr.

„Drrrrrreeeeiiii!"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau legte ihre Hände auf Vengaris Schultern und drückte sie sanft zurück, als sie ihr stechend in die Augen schaute.

„Fang nichts an, was du nicht unter Kontrolle halten kannst, Liebes."

Vengari sah für eine Sekunde überrascht drein, doch dann begannen ihre Augen herausfordernd zu funkeln. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig in die angedeutete Umarmung und flüsterte erneut in Vivianes Ohr. „Drei!" Viv begann böse zu grinsen. Ihr rechter Arm umschlang Vengaris Taille und sie drücke sich eng an ihre Freundin.

„Na schön", gurrte sie, „wenn dass so ist... Ven, Süsse, ich möchte dir unbedingt etwas sagen!"

Vengari sah sie gespannt an. „Und was?"

Viv packte sie am Handgelenk und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis, so dass die Braunhaarige in den Raum sehen konnte, wobei ihr Blick auf die erstarrte Figur von Grotty VI fiel.

„Das du verfuckt nochmal deine Gedanken aus der Gosse und deine Hormone unter Kontrolle bringen sollst und endlich mal daran denkst, weswegen wir verflucht nochmal hier sind!", giftete Viv.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Ven komplett unbeeindruckt und untersuchte die regungslose Gestalt.

„Hättest du deinen Ring am Finger, dann wüsstest du es", orakelte Viv, die offensichtlich die gesamten letzten Minuten vergessen hatte und Ven dankte mal wieder allen Göttern (also sich), dass Vivianes Gedächtnis öfter mal ne Auszeit nahm. In Windeseile rannte Ven in ihr Zimmer und holte den Silberring mit dem Smaragd, welchen sie sich ohne weitere Umschweife an den Finger steckte. Augenblicklich durchfuhr sie ein angenehmer Hitzeschauer, gefolgt von einer Welle geradezu elektrisierender Funken. Ihre Augen schwenkten sich wieder auf Viv ein.

„Du hast es geschafft", flüsterte sie, dann übernahm ein geradezu hysterisches Lachen ihren Körper. „DU HAST ES GESCHAFFT!", jubelte sie und begann im Zimmer hin und her zu tanzen, wobei sie immer schneller wurde, bis es schien, als würden ihre Füsse kaum noch den Boden berühren. Viv hätte gerne ebenso getanzt, aber allein vom zusehen wurde ihr so übel, dass nur ein Martini ihren Magen wieder beruhigen konnte.

„Worauf warten wir noch – lass uns schlachten gehen! Scheiss auf das brave Getue!", knurrte Vengari und war schon halb zur Tür raus, als Viv ihr hinterherrief. „Zu ungeduldig, mein Schatz, wie immer. Das war erst eine Testphase. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie es sich auf Menschen auswirkt, ob es überhaupt wirkt, ob wir nicht einen Rückschlag kriegen und so weiter und so weiter... lass uns das erst mal ganz in Ruhe an einem auserwählten Testobjekt probieren und dann sehen wir weiter!"

„Testen! Jetzt!"

Viviane grinste und es wirkte fast dämonisch. „Okay! Und wie du dich erinnerst, habe ich das erste Testobjekt ja auch schon ausgesucht."

„Das Frankreich-Mädchen!"

„Ex-akt! Und weißt du was das geniale daran ist?"

„Was?"

„Sie ist Slytherin! Niemand in dieser verfuckten Schule wird darauf kommen, dass wir es waren!"

„True!"

„Also, ich werde jetzt einfach mal losmarschieren und das kleine Biest suchen. Du kannst ja inzwischen..."

Es klopfte vehement und nachdrücklich an der Tür. Vengari sah Viv an, welche mit den Augen rollte, die Schultern hochzog und in Richtung des Lärms schritt. Viv schloss die Augen und schickte ein Stossgebet an ihre Götter (also sich).

Vengari richtete sich interessiert auf und ihre Freundin schaute sie kurz fragend an, bevor sie um Aufklärung schrie.

„WER STÖRT?"

„Zabini... Malfoy", drang es dumpf durch das schwere Türblatt. Das entstandene Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der jungen Frauen, bezeugte eine willkommene Störung.

„Herrrrrrrrrein", schnurrte Vengari und erhob sich endgültig vom dunkelgrünen Sofa, um ihren männlichen Besuchern entgegen zu schreiten, während sich die Tür öffnete. Draco und Blaise, mit einem mehr als nur angedeutetem Lächeln kamen geradewegs ins Kaminzimmer gestürmt. Beide hatten an diesem Samstag ihre Schulkleidung gegen eine bequeme, jedoch äusserst stilvolle Freizeitkleidung getauscht, welche sich eng um ihre, vom Quidditch durchtrainierten, Körper schlang. Viviane und Vengari musterten sie interessiert und liessen ihre Augen über die dunklen Materialien streifen, bevor ihre Augäpfel an den ausladenden Schulterpartien der Slytherins hängenblieben.

„Uns kam soeben eine äusserst beunruhigende Feststellung zu Ohren..."

„... bei der wir gern behilflich sein könnten, sie aus der Welt zu schaffen." ergänzte Zabini die Worte seines Freundes, während er Vengari nicht für einen Sekundenbruchteil aus den Augen ließ.

„Beunruhigend? Was zur Hölle bringt uns mit dem Begriff beunruhigend in Verbindung?"

Genüsslich verschränkte Viviane ihre Arme und funkelte die beiden gerngesehenen Störenfriede amüsiert an.

„Nun ja... sagen wir mal, wir haben beiläufig mitbekommen..."

„...das es gewisse Defizite bezüglich des Grundwissens von Zaubertränken gibt."

„Was grundsätzlich nicht beschämend ist..."

„... richtig. Dafür gibt es schließlich die Slytheringemeinschaft, die nun ja..."

„... das gewiss nicht verurteilt und..."

„KOMMT ZUM PUNKT JUNGS!", warf Viviane mit einem Hauch genervter Stimmlage ein.

„Was Draco sagen wollte ist, wir denken Pansy wäre da nicht die geeignete Person für schulische Nachhilfe."

„Nicht?", beugte sich Vengari äusserst interessiert etwas nach vorn und drehte unschuldig eine lange Locke um ihren Zeigefinger, während sie genau wusste, was das Lächeln von Blaise versprach.

„Nein, da hat Zabini zweifelsohne Recht. Wir würden uns hier gern zur Verfügung stellen. Mit uns könnt ihr gewiss... em... tiefer... in die Materie... em... vorstossen."

Viviane verdrehte grinsend die Augen und machte eine schwenkende Handbewegung in Vengaris Richtung.

„Your turn, Darling."

„Mmmhhh... ich denke einen Versuch wäre es wert."

Diesen Satz liess Vengari betont gelassen über ihre Lippen gleiten, ganz entgegen der inneren Hitze, die sich vulkanartig in dem Körper der braunhaarigen Frau ausbreitete. Sie schritt katzengleich auf Viviane zu und schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüften.

„Oder was meinst du, Liebes? Ohne ein wenig Nach - Hilfe wären wir doch glatt verloren."

„Lecka... aber zu jung...", flüsterte Viviane ihrer Verbündeten ins Ohr und legte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass ihr Atem Vengaris Nacken streifte, was ihr eine prickelnde Gänsehaut bescherte. Doch nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn die Schwarzhaarige blickte erneut zu den Jungs und legte einen fast entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„... ich habe noch Besorgungen zu erledigen. Viel Erfolg mit der Nach – Hil - fe, auch wenn es bestimmte Themen gibt, bei denen man Vengari nicht mehr helfen kann!"

Viviane schenkte ihrem Gegenstück einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick und erntete ein wissendes Grinsen. Sie entwand sich geschmeidig aus der halben Umarmung und stolzierte Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Das laute Krachen der Tür zog eine knisternde Stille nach sich.

Draco unterdrückte seine leichte Enttäuschung mit einem tiefen Atemzug, als er Viviane nachschaute und seine Augen auf der geschlossene Tür hängenblieben. Die leisen Schritte im Raum zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Vengari, die im selben Moment mit einem freudigen ich-will-nicht-lange-fackeln-Gesichtsausdruck vor ihnen stand.

„Was denn, ihr Süssen, heute gar keine Begrüßung?"

Kaum ausgesprochen, legte Vengari ihre Lippen auf Blaise´ um sich kurz danach Dracos zu widmen.

„Ein Drink zum standesgemäßen Nach- Hilfe- Aufwärmen?"

„Später vielleicht." entgegnete Zabini hungrig und schlang seine Arme um die schmale Taille der braunhaarigen Frau, die ihre Hände in seinen seidig-schwarzen Haare vergrub. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und war nicht untätig, indem er erwartungsvoll sein enggestepptes Oberteil aufknöpfte. Vengari beobachtete ihn mit einem unterstützenden Lächeln, während Blaise seine Lippen auf ihren entblößten Halsansatz legte. Doch die hitzige Ruhe wurde durch ein Klicken der Eingangstür um ein weiteres Mal gestört und das Türblatt öffnete sich langsam. Die junge Frau entwand sich gekonnt aus der fordernden Umarmung des schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

„FUCK! Kann man heute auch gar nichts zu... ende... bringen..."

Die letzten Vokale verstummten förmlich in Vengaris Rachen als sie in die Augen eines unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreissend charismatischen ™ Mannes blickte. Ihr anfänglicher Zorn über eine weitere Störung verpuffte binnen Sekunden. Sie schritt auf den blondhaarigen Mann zu und streckte ihm ihren Handrücken entgegen, während ihre Augen ein eindeutiges MEINS schrien. Als der unglaublich gutaussehende, hinreißend charismatische™ Mann seine Lippen auf die zarte Haut ihrer Hand legte, landeten ihr Gedanken unumgänglich tief in der Gosse.

„_Fuck, Fuck, FUCK – eine Geste und du bist in der Lage umgehend deine Unterwäsche wechseln zu müssen, Fräulein!"_

„Vater?" Draco unterbrach sichtlich verwirrt die Szenerie.

„Draco!" Es war keine Frage seitens Lucius, eher eine Aufforderung zum Verdünnisieren.

„Vater?"

„Ja – SOHN! An der Stelle der Konversation waren wir bereits."

Ohne Vengaris Hand loszulassen, was die sich formenden Gedanken der jungen Frau noch tiefer in die Gosse trieb (ja FUCK noch mal, wie würde es euch gehen wenn dieses Gedicht eines Mannes eure Hand hält?), durchbohrte er Draco mit seinen Blicken.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

Vengari blickte lächelnd auf die freie Hand von ihrem Gegenstand unzähliger Träumen hitzigen Gemütes, die einen magischen Schlüssel umfaßte.

„Ich habe gesonderte Befugnisse und jetzt laßt mich mit Miss Alias allein. Wir haben dringliche Dinge auf Ministerebene zu besprechen, bezüglich der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Die Mundwinkel des unglaublich gutaussehenden, hinreißend charismatischen™ Mannes zogen sich vielversprechend nach oben, als er der dahinschmelzenden Vengari seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„_Verteidigung? Im Moment sagt mir mein Gehirn lediglich NICHT WEHREN, VENGARI, NICHT WEHREN!"_

Lucius nickte ihr leicht zu, bevor er den beiden jungen Männern einen entgegengesetzten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte.

„Das war keine Bitte, meine Herren. Und jetzt RAUS."

„_Miiiiaaauuuuu – Fuck – FUCK auf das FUCK – miiiaaauuuuu!"_

Vengari bemerkt nicht wie sich die beiden jungen Männer beleidigt aus dem Raum begaben – was man – frau – ihr kaum verdenken konnte, wenn man sich dieses Bild eines blonden Casanovas vor Augen hielt. Die Tür fiel geräuschvoll ins Schloß. Ein Geräusch, was die nächsten Bewegungen der braunhaarigen Frau herausforderte. Sie legte ihre Finger um den Verschluß des schweren Umhanges des attraktiven Mannes und das schwarze Material ließ nach dem Aufprall auf dem kühlen Boden ein dumpfes Geräusch durch den Raum gleiten.

„Richtig Mr. Malfoy, wir wollten reden..."

Viviane schlenderte gelangweilt durch die Hallen Hogwarts und inspizierte murrend die Möglichkeiten des Zeitvertreibs. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass das Mädchen, welches sie suchte über das Wochenende zu ihren Eltern gefahren war und erst Sonntag abend wiederkommen würde. Also hatte sie jetzt praktisch nichts zu tun, aber in ihre Zimmer wollte sie auch nicht zurückkehren.

„Mpfh", grummelte sie und beäugte die Auswahl, „Drittklässler – bäh, Viertklässler – hatte ich heute morgen schon...gahhh!" Sie starrte in äusserstem Missfallen einen Zweitklässler an. „Zu einfach", meckerte sie, „das ist ja, wie einem Hufflepuff die Zaubertränkehausaufgaben zu klauen." Kurz erheiterte sie der Gedanke daran – denn genau zwei Tage vorher hatte sie genau das getan – kehrte aber schnell zu einem schlechtgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Und nun im Kreis", hörte sie mit einem Mal eine tattrige Stimme sagen und sie – ihre Neugier sei verdammt – schlich sich näher an die angelehnte Tür heran. Sie öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und es eröffnete sich ihr der wohl schlimmste Anblick seit dem Tag, an dem Vengari beschlossen hatte, Grotty Nummer 4 in Vivianes Kleiderschrank zu avada kedavran. Dumbledore und McGonagall übten eng aneinander in der Mitte des Raumes einen Walzer, begleitet von zum Erbrechen süsslicher Musik. Entsetzt taumelte Viviane rückwärts, drehte sich dabei und schlug sich wimmernd die Hände vor die Augen.

„Blind", kreischte sie, „ich bin blind." Wie zur Bestätigung der Aussage stolperte sie nach vorn und kollidierte schmerzhaft mit der nächstbesten Säule. Daraufhin kippte sie nach hinten weg, um im nächsten Augenblick von zwei kräftigen Armen aufgefangen zu werden. Sie schlug leicht verwirrt die Augen auf und starrte nach oben in zwei obsidianschwarze Pupillen. Perplex starrte der Zaubertränkemeister zurück und verfluchte sich selbst für das reflexartige Auffangen, als Vivianes überraschter Ausdruck einem eindeutig zweideutigen wich. Snapes Gesicht wurde kalt und demonstrativ zog er die Arme weg, sodass Viviane unsanft zu Boden plumpste.

„Aua", moserte sie und sammelte sich selbst wieder auf, stellte sich hin und rieb sich den Hintern.

„Oh", heuchelte Snape, „tut es weh?"

Ihr Grinsen liess seinen Triumph in sich zusammenfallen wie ein T-Aktie. Sie drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und gewährte ihm perfekte Aussicht auf ihr Hinterteil.

„Ja...", maunzte sie und klapperte mit den Augenlidern. „Küssen Sie ihn gesund?"

Snape lief leicht rot an und wenn Viviane es nicht besser gewusst hätte (was sie auch nicht tat), dann hätte sie seinen Abgang einer Flucht gleichgesetzt.

„Hähä", machte Viv und schwebte gut gelaunt in Richtung ihres Domizils. „Ich kam, sah, fiel auf den Arsch und besiegte ihn trotzdem..."

„_Habe ich gerade reden gesagt?"_

Ungläubig schüttelte Vengari leicht ihren Kopf , verlor sich in den eisgrauen Augen des blonden Mannes und strich mit ihren Händen über die schwarze Seide seines hochgeschnittenen Hemdes. Fühlte jede einzelne Muskelfaser seines perfekten Oberkörpers. Ihre Finger glitten durch die silberblonden Haare, strichen sie zurück über die Schultern und griffen um den Kragen seiner Oberbekleidung. Mit einem kraftvollen Reißen flogen die metallenen Knöpfe gegen Vengari´s in Flammen stehenden Körpers. Lucius lachte flüchtig auf, als er den nächsten Luftzug zügig aus seinen Lungen preßte, was die Augen der Frau auf seinen Brustkorb lenkte, auf dem sich ein kurzes atemberaubendes Muskelspiel abzeichnete.

Die braunhaarige Frau biß sich auf die Unterlippe.

„_FUCK! Ich bin auf dem Weg in den Himmel – nein definitiv in die Hölle. Hölle, richtig – heiß – rrrrrrrr."_

„Ich denke ich habe die richtige Gesprächspartnerin gefunden, Miss Alias... Vengari"

„_YEEEEEE-EES... BAAAAB-YYY! Sollte ich jetzt was sagen? NÖÖ-HÖÖÖ..."_

Vengari antwortete auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise in dem sie an seinem Körper herunter auf ihre Knie glitt und die schwere silberne Schnalle seines Gürtels öffnete, die Hose öffnete und das feste Leder über seine derweil außerordentlich gewölbte Unterhose nach unten zog. Sie ließ ihre Hand über den feinen Stoff gleiten, der ihre Finger von seiner Erregung trennte, bevor sie ihre Daumen in den Bund der engen Unterhose gleiten ließ, sein offenes Hemd streichelte ihre Unterarme. Ihr Kopf neigte sich nach vorn, sie drückte ihre Lippen und ihre Nase an seine größte Hitze, nahm den Geruch anfänglicher Ekstase tief in ihre Lungen auf, was ihr ein brennendes Verlangen schenkte, das allmählich zwischen ihren Beinen prickelte. Eine verlangende Zone, die Berührungen forderte – Berührungen die alle Gedanken verbannten und nur die reinste Lust hinterließen.

„_Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Hogwarts liebe? YES, ich liebe es!" _

Lange schlanke Frauenfinger streiften die Unterhose herunter, seine Männlichkeit sprang ihr aufrecht entgegen. Sie blickte zu ihm auf, sah in seine erwartungsvollen Augen, während ihre Zunge die trockenen Lippen befeuchtete.

„Dann wollen wir uns mal unterhalten, Darling!"

Die letzten Silben waren im Raum verschollen, in dem Moment als sie ihre Lippen öffnete und sie um seine pulsierende Erregung legte. Der Geschmack lodernder Euphorie umgab sie, breitete sich über ihre Sinne aus, ließ sie mental taumeln und ihn noch weiter in sich gleiten. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seine entblößte Rückseite unterdessen kreiste ihre Zunge in einem beharrlichen Rhythmus immer wieder um die zarte Haut, was den blonden Mann zum Erschauern brachte.

Sein Gehstock fiel knallend auf den Holzboden und die Mundwinkel der jungen Frau verzogen sich – soweit es in dieser Position möglich war – zu einem grinsenden Antlitz, als er sich reflexartig am Rücken des Sofas abstützte. Aus der Tiefe seiner Kehle kam sein Atem in stöhnenden Stößen hervor und sein Brustkorb hob sich sichtlich schneller, was Vengari mit einer absoluten Genugtuung hinnahm.

„Männer sind in manchen Beziehungen zu einfach gestrickt – teehee..." 

Leicht bewegten sich seine Hüften, um der Hitze in Vengari´s Mund entgegen zu wirken. Sie ließ ihre Zähne leicht an der Unterseite seiner Männlichkeit lang fahren, erzeugte damit einen zischenden Ton von ihm. Die Roten Lippen lockerten die Umklammerung und entfernten sich. Ihre Zunge kreiste um seine sensible Spitze, kurz bevor sie ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung erneut vollkommen umschloss.

„Genug Smalltalk. Zeit für das Hauptthema." fauchte er.

Seine Hand vergrub sich in ihren Haaren, während die andere sie unter den Arm packte, um ihr rabiat auf die Beine zu helfen. Eisgraue Augen durchbohrten blaue, verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die keinen Zorn widerspiegelten – nur pures Verlangen.

Als seine Hand über Vengari´s Wange streifte bemerkte sie, dass er noch seine Lederhandschuhe trug, allein diese Gewissheit verbreitete einen strenges Aroma in ihrer Nase, welches ihr nahezu den Verstand raubte. Seine Hand fuhr weiter hinter ihren Kopf und sein freier Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüften, presste sie hart an seine entblößte Haut. Fordernd legten sich seine Lippen auf die der jungen Frau, seine Zunge teilte ihren Mund, drang unaufhaltsam vor, kostete ihre Süße und brachte eine überraschende Frische mit sich.

Sie spürte durch den Stoff ihres kurzen Faltenrockes seine Erregung, wie sie sich auf ihr verlangendes Fleisch presste - um Kontakt bettelte. Unbewusst und nur mit dem Hauch einer Bewegung rieb sie sich an ihm, als sich der Kuss hungrig intensivierte und ihre Zungen verschmolzen. Ein weiterer dieser Art, würde ihre Seele vernichten, dem war sie sich in diesem Moment sicher, als er sich von ihr löste.

„Zum Kern dieser Diskussion sind wir immer noch nicht vor-ge-stossen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Bei allen göttlichen Grausamkeiten – JETZT LEG MICH FLACH!" 

„Wie sie wünschen, Miss Alias!"

„Wünschen? O.K. zieh bei mir ein!" 

Er legte seine Hand um ihren Hals fuhr etwas weiter herunter und drückte die junge Frau einen Schritt nach hinten gegen die Rückenlehne des dunkelgrünen Sofas. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und ihre Hände krallten sich in das dunkle Material unter ihr. Ihre Augen beobachteten jede einzelne Bewegung, wie er sich nach vorn beugte und nach seinem Gehstock griff. Wie seine glänzenden Haare über die Schultern auf seine Brust fielen. Wie er geschickt den Schlangenkopf vom Rest des Stockes löste und einen Zauberstab heraus zog. Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich förmlich vor Erwartung. Eine Sekunde später verschwand seine Lederhose, die sich bis dahin um seine Knöchel gewunden hatte, was ihm mehr Bewegungsfreiheit schenkte.

Sein schiefes Lächeln versprühte spielerische Leidenschaft und sein Zauberstab verschmolz zu einer silbernen Klinge, die eine alarmierende Schärfe signalisierte. Vengari´s Blick fixierte mit Erstaunen das blitzende Metall, zeigte dennoch keine Frucht, als Lucius näher zu ihr kam. Er ließ die Spitze des Messers über ihre Wange gleiten, hinab zum Hals, verbreitete eine aufregende Kühle an ihrem Schlüsselbein, was ihre Haut zusammenzog. Die Klinge glitt weiter in ihren Ausschnitt, als sie ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Sie fühlte seine andere Hand, wie sie sich auf ihren Oberkörper legte, wie sie ebenfalls zu ihrem Ausschnitt glitt.

Ein reißendes Geräusch und sie fühlte kühle Luft an ihrer Haut. Scharf glitt das Metall durch den zarten Stoff an ihrem Oberkörper, während die Spitze des Messers einen langen hauchfeinen Kratzer neben ihren Bauchnabel legte. Ihr Kopf schellte schnell zurück und ihre Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

„_DAS IST.. WAR... VON DOLCHE & GABBANA HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHNUNG WIE... O.K. vergiss es... egal... miiiauuuu... mach weiter! Ohhh-hooo..."_

Mit einer weiteren geschickten Handbewegung, durchtrennte die Klinge den BH, bevor sie mit einem schneidenden Geräusch in der Sofapolsterung Halt fand. Der blonde Mann legte die Hände auf Vengari´s Schultern fuhr weiter auf ihrer entblößten Haut herunter und umfasste ihre wohlgeformten Brüste, die sie ihm flehend entgegen drückte, die auf das Reizen der Brustwarzen erschauderten. Das kühle Leder seiner Handschuhe zog elektrisierende Reaktion auf ihrer Haut mit sich, ließ ihren Atem außer Kontrolle geraten.

Er führte eine Hand zu seinem Mund, lockerte jeden einzelnen Handschuhfinger mit seinen Zähnen – ließ sich Zeit – bevor er seine rechte Hand vollkommen aus dem weichen Leder zog. Der Handschuh fiel achtlos auf den Boden, das dumpfe Geräusch wurde von einem Blitzschlag durch Vengai´s Rückrad begleitet, als seine Hand direkt zwischen den leicht geöffneten Beinen der jungen Frau griff. Mit einer weiteren aufflammenden Glut stellte der blonde Mann fest, welch eine hitzige Feuchte sich nur für ihn unter den Falten des Rockes verbarg.

Mit einem aufstöhnenden Protest zog er seine Hand zurück und legte, wie in Zeitlupe seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund – kostete sie, ihr jugendliches Ungestüm, ihre mädchenhafte Süße und gab sich seines Verlangens hin, für einen kleinen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Seine Lippen ließen seinen Finger wieder frei und seine Augen fixierten erneut die junge Frau.

„Na – na – na. Gar kein Unterhöschen, meine Dame?"

„Das war eigentlich die Überraschung für Pansy – tja so spielt das Leben – und ich LIEBE diese Spielchen." 

Vengari zog es vor mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zu antworten und streckte ihm ihren Oberkörper unbewusst etwas entgegen, eine Geste, die er dankend annahm und seine Hand erneut unter ihrem Rock verschwinden ließ. Sein Finger drang tief ein und Vengari hielt ihren Atem an, der mit einem geräuschvollen Stoß über ihren Lippen entwich, als sie sanfte Bewegungen seines Fingers in sich spürte. Die junge Frau beugte ihr Rückrad nach vorn, ließ ihren Kopf nach hinten fallen. Ihre seidigen Locken legten sich wie eine braune Flut über die Kissen des Sofas, als sie sich zügellos dieser Empfindung hingab. Der blonde Mann senkte den Kopf und legte seine Lippen zwischen ihre Brüste. Seine Zunge hinterließ eine heiß-feuchte Spur auf der blassen Haut, als er immer weiter nach unten glitt. Brennend spürte sie den Kratzer des Messers neben ihrem Bauchnabel. Sein Finger zog sich aus ihrer Hitze zurück, kurz bevor Lucius ihr den Rock zur Hüfte hoch schob.

„Laß mich nur kurz das Thema analysieren, bevor ich tiefer in die Materie eindringe."

„_Oh Darling, du weißt wo die Materie liegt – und jetzt sieh zu, dass du deinen Schwanz endlich in... ohhh FUCK das ist auch O.K. ... das ist... laß dir Zeit..."_

Und er ließ sich Zeit, als er sie vollends kostete, seine Zunge über ihre Feuchte zog, seinen Daumen auf den Knoten ihrer Lust legte, ihn massierte und impulsartige Schockwellen durch ihren Körper jagte. Sie bäumte sich auf, als ihr Beine zu zittern begannen. Tief drang er mit seiner Zunge in sie ein und entlockte ihr bizarre Laute, die sich über den Raum legten. Er zwang sich von ihr abzulassen, sich von dieser unerwarteten Reinheit zu trennen, als ihr der Höhepunkt auf dem Gesicht geschrieben war.

„FUCK YOU – was soll das?"

„Schhh schhhhh – alles zu seiner Zeit!"

„_Sei verhext, die Zeit ist fällig Junge! Die Zeit ist DA!"_

Er erhob sich, faßte Vengari an den Schultern und riß sie aggressiv herum, so dass sie seinen nackten Körper an ihrer Rückseite spüren konnte. Seine flache Hand fuhr an ihrem Hals herunter zwischen ihre Schulterblätter, drückte sie mit einem massiven Druck nach vorn. Ihre Hüftknochen pressten sich schmerzhaft in die Lehne des Sofas. Sie fühlte wie er ihren Rock weiter nach oben schob, ohne Vorwarnung mit einem langen Stoß in sie eindrang und in dieser Position für einen kurzen Moment konsequent verharrte.

„FUCK – bei Merlins Eiern!"

Langsam begannen sie sich zu bewegen, seine gesamte Länge auszunutzen. Ihr gefundener Rhythmus verschnellerte sich stetig, parallel zu ihrer Atemfrequenz. Sie spürte ihn so tief, dass es ihr die Sinne raubte. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach oben in den Nacken, um nach Luft zu schnappen, die ihr zweifelsohne weg blieb. Es bedurfte nur noch weniger Bewegungen und sie driftete in ihre ekstatische Dunkelheit ab, fühlte wie er sich in ihr verkrampfte und für einen kurzen Moment seine komplette Fassade verlor, als sie seine erzeugten Geräusche gedämpft, wie in einem verschleierten Kokon vernahm.

Sein Körper beugte sich nach vorn, ruhte unter schwerem Atem auf ihrer Gestalt. Nur langsam bekamen sie sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Er strich ihre langen Haare zur Seite und legte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals, strich mit der Zunge an ihm entlang, um von ihrer erhitzten Haut ein letztes Mal zu kosten, bevor er sich von hier zurück zog. Sie richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm. Entspannte Blicke trafen sich, mit dem Funken gesättigter Leidenschaft, die stumm nach einer Wiederholung fragten.

Er griff nach dem Messer neben ihren Beinen, zog es aus dem Poster des Sofas und es verwandelte sich unter seiner Hand zurück in einen Zauberstab. Mit einen weiteren Schwenker verhüllte seine Hose erneut seine Beine und ihr Oberteil war unberührt, als wäre nichts geschehen. Lächelnd beobachtete sie ihn, wie er seinen Mantel aufhob und ihn um seine ausladenden Schultern warf. Die silberne Schalle schloss sich unter seinem Hals und er stecke seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Gehstock. Mit wenigen Schritten kam er – in seiner aristokratischen Manier – auf sie zu.

„Es war eine exquisite Unterhaltung, die ich gern fortführen würde, wenn sie erlauben Miss Alias."

„Da fragt der noch! HALLO! Mach was du willst mit mir – NUR MACH ES!" „Ich denke das ließe sich einrichten. Mis-ter Mal-foy !" 

Er nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre zarte Haut. Ohne weiterer Worte drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Als die Tür ins Schloss krachte ließ sich Vengari seufzend rücklinks über die Lehne auf das Sofa fallen.

„Ohhh ja – und ob wir uns wiedersehen!" 

Einige Momente später prallte das schwere Türblatt, mit einem lauten Stoß, erneut gegen die dahinter liegende Wand. Neugierig richtet sich die braunhaarige Frau auf und blickte in die fragenden Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Mir ist gerade Lucius-immer-eine-Sünde-wert-Malfoy auf den Fluren entgegen gekommen. Er war nicht rein zufällig hier?"

Vengari antwortete auf Viviane´s Frage lediglich mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„So so, also gibt es eine Lösung im Thema Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" bei den Wort Verteidigung rümpfte die schwarzhaarige Frau angewidert die Nase.

„Ohhh... em..."

„Nee schon klar, es wurden also nicht sehr viele Worte gewechselt!"

Beide Frauen schenkten sich ein wissendes Lächeln und die Tür fiel für die nächsten Stunden unangetastet ins Schloss.

„Langsam wird das eine feste Abendbeschäftigung, findest du nicht?", grinste Vengari und wühlte sich durch die unendlichen Weiten ihres Kleiderschrankes.

„Hnnn... mpf... hng...", kam es irgendwo aus einem Stapel.

„Ähm... was meintest du, Liebes?" Ven sah sich suchend um. „Liebes?"

Unerwartet tauchte Viviane mit Schwimmbewegungen aus der Dunkelheit tausender Shirts und Hosen auf, beäugte misstrauisch das Teil, welches sie auf dem Grund gefunden hatte, schnüffelte daran und liess es dann achtlos fallen.

„Ich sagte: Warum zum Teufel haben die kleinen Mistkröten hier nicht aufgeräumt? Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ich irgendwo in diesem Durcheinander den heiligen Gral fände, der seit Jahrtausenden hier vor sich hin modert. Kein Wunder das Parzival ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen hat, selbst mir graust es davor, in die tieferen Regionen abzutauchen!"

Vengari beschloss, den Hinweis dass Parzival den Gral sehr wohl gefunden hatte, einfach nicht zu erwähnen und sich lieber dem ursprünglichen Problem zu widmen.

„Du hast Stinky und Grotty verboten in unseren Kleiderschrank zu kommen und hier irgendwas anzufassen!"

„Hab ich?" Viviane wirkte erstaunt. Vengari hätte sie jetzt auf den Moment hinweisen können, an dem Viv dieses Verbot ausgesprochen hatte (nämlich als Ven Grotty IV avadat hatte), wechselte aber lieber das Thema, da Viv sonst höchstwahrscheinlich wieder ausrasten würde.

„Also, was ist nun mit Professor Schnapp-ihn-Snape?"

Treffer, dachte Ven bei sich, als ihre schwarzhaarige Verbündete auf der Stelle einen äusserst träumerisch-boshaften Gesichtsausdruck bekam.

„Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr"; schnurrte Viv und begab sich in die Ecke, die den tiefausgeschnittenen Oberteilen vorbehalten war (wobei sie selbstverständlich erstmal Vengari umschiffen musste). Die Braunhaarige hielt grinsend etwas hoch, das nur mit viel Mühe gerade noch als Bikinioberteil durchgehen konnte. Viviane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Overkill!" Sie seufzte. „Macht sich dieser Kerl auch nur die geringste Vorstellung, was wir uns hier für eine Mühe geben, nur damit er..."

„... einen Herzinfarkt bekommt?", vollendete Vengari den Satz hilfreich.

„Bla bla! Weißt du was? Es ist Wochenende! Ich tendiere zu etwas legerem..." Vivianes Grinsen liess Ven innehalten.

„Wie leger genau?"

„Leder!"

Ven schien mit dieser Antwort sehr zufrieden. „Na schön... wenn du Leder nimmst, dann tendiere ich zu Lack! Die Kombination hat uns schon oft gute Dienste erwiesen!"

„Alles klar!"

Es war Samstag, kurz vor 8 Uhr abends und dementsprechend hatten die beiden keinen Grund ihre üblichen Hogwarts-Umhänge zu tragen. Während sie durch die Fluren schritten, zogen sie mehr als nur ein paar Blicke auf sich. Vengari, bekleidet mit einem kurzen schwarzen Lackrock und dem entsprechenden Oberteil, welches wie eine zweite Haut anlag, hatte auch gleich passende Lackstiefel angezogen, die mit silbernen Schnallen bis fast zu den Knien gingen. Um die Hüften lagen Silberketten, die mit jedem Schritt mitschwangen und leise klimperten. Die junge Frau sah äusserst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus.

Viviane hatte sich für eine enge schwarze Lederhose und Lederboots mit Stahlkappen entschieden und für ein schwarzes T-Shirt, welches an einigen Stellen zerrissen war. Ihr langes Haar fiel locker über ihre Schultern.(A/N: höhö Nennt uns Königinnen der Dunkelheit). Beide trugen jeweils einen Mantel über dem Arm, Vengaris aus Lack und Vivianes aus Leder.

Man konnte ihnen eindeutig ansehen, dass sie auf dem Weg waren, sich etwas zu holen, das von Rechtes wegen ihnen gehörte.

Als sie vor Snapes Tür angekommen waren, warfen sie sich einen Blick zu. „Nur Verlierer klopfen an!"

„RUMS" Diese Tür war definitiv offen!

Snape saß mit resignierendem Gesichtsausdruck hinter seinem Tisch. Er wusste dass es ein Fehler wäre die beiden anzusehen, aber nach ein paar Sekunden hob er trotzdem seinen Kopf. Er war Severus Snape und Severus Snape gab niemals... wow...

Der Gedanke spiegelte sich offenbar in seinem Gesicht, denn die zwei kamen mit breitem Grinsen herein und Viviane nahm sich die Freiheit die Tür mit einem gekonnten Kick nach hinten zu schliessen.

„Da wären wir", flötete Vengari und Viv setzte hinzu: „Bereit für Runde 2?"

„Setzen Sie sich", gab Snape von sich und die beiden gehorchten aufs Wort. Viviane setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und Vengari liess sich vor ihm auf der Tischplatte nieder und liess ihre Füsse an seinen Beinen auf und ab gleiten. Er gab ein unterdrücktes Seufzen von sich und hob die Arme, um Viviane von sich herunterzuheben, doch diese nutzte den Augenblick, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen und ihre Arme um seine Seiten zu schlingen.

„Ms Gauloises", begann Snape, doch Ven fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Wenn Sie uns weiterhin siezen, dann machen wir das bei Ihnen auch", drohte sie, was ihr einen verständnislosen Blick von ihm einbrachte.

„Aber das gehört doch zum Spiel, Ven", grinste Viv, während sie sich noch weiter an Snapes Brust drückte. „Er ist der Professor und wir sind die ungezogenen Schülerinnen, die hier ihre Strafarbeit leisten müssen!"

Snape wusste wirklich nicht mehr so richtig wohin mit sich. Einerseits konnte er es gar nicht leiden in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden, andererseits war das doch mal eine wirklich angenehme Art in die Ecke gedrängt zu werden. Und es war ja nun auch schon eine ganze Weile her... Andererseits waren die beiden Schülerinnen... Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Als ob das hier irgend jemanden ernsthaft interessieren würde. Die beiden jedenfalls nicht. Und ihn auch nicht, wenn er mal ehrlich war. Aber es war so falsch... oh, ja, es war so falsch.

In der nächsten Sekunde umfasste seine Hand Vivianes Hinterkopf und seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihre, während seine andere Hand Vengaris Handgelenk umklammerte und sie zu sich zog. Viviane machte bereitwillig etwas Platz und so saß bald jede auf einem Schenkel und vier Hände machten sich an Snapes Jacke zu schaffen (die genug Arbeit für 4 Paar Hände geboten hätte, aber wir lassen hier keine andere mitspielen – bäh!). Fiebrig begann Snape bald die eine, dann die andere zu küssen und bei der Art, wie seine Hände über sie glitten, hätten Viv und Ven schwören können, dass er noch ein zusätzliches Paar hatte.

Bald wurde das erste Opfer der Ungeduld dargebracht – Snapes Jacke gab ein reissendes Geräusch von sich und Viv zerrte die Überreste von ihm weg und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Inzwischen hatte Vengari ein Bein über Snapes Schenkel geschwungen, so dass sie jetzt rittlings darauf saß – ein Zustand der beiden offensichtlich gefiel, zumindest wenn man den schnurrenden Geräuschen aus Vengaris Kehle trauen konnte und Snapes Augen, in denen heisse Flammen loderten.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich nun auf Vivs T-Shirt, welches recht locker saß – wofür er sehr dankbar war – und als sich seine Hand darunter auf Wanderschaft begab, konnten sich beides eines entzückten Stöhnens nicht erwehren.

Kurz und gut – es war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Dementsprechend loderten mit einem Mal grüne Flammen im Kamin auf und Dumbledores Stimme füllte den Raum.

„Severus?"

Ein knurrendes Geräusch absoluter Missbilligung entfuhr Snapes Kehle.

„Severus, mein Junge, bist du da?"

Viv und Ven schüttelten beide synchron den Kopf und Snape verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Severuuuus!"

„Ja, verdammt! Was zur Hölle ist denn?"

„Ah, wie schön, du bist ja da!"

„Offensichtlich!"

„Bist du sehr beschäftigt?"

Synchrones Nicken von Viv und Ven.

„Ja, bin ich!"

„Dann wird es bestimmt gut für dich sein, wenn du dich ein wenig erholst! Komm doch bitte in mein Büro, wir haben Besuch von Mr Malfoy bekommen und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du uns Gesellschaft leisten würdest!"

Es hörte sich nicht nach einer Bitte an. Vengaris Gesicht hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer bekommen, bei dem Gedanken an Lucius-ich-hatte-dich-Malfoy, der sich jetzt in seiner ganzen raubtierähnlichen Pracht im Büro des Direktors befand.

„Headmaster, ich habe im Moment wirklich alle Hände voll!" Das stimmte und 4 weitere Hände waren auch nicht untätig.

„Severus – jetzt, bitte!"

„Fuck! Schon gut, ich komme ja!" Die Flammen erloschen und Viv zog ein verstimmtes Gesicht.

„Noch nicht, aber es hätte was werden können", maulte sie. Sie glitt anmutig von seinem Schoss und zog Vengari mit sich. Aneinander gelehnt sahen sie mit an, wie Snape sich eine neue Jacke aus dem Schrank holte, sie anzog und sich dann mit einem bedauernden Gesicht zu ihnen wand.

„Jaja, das kennen wir schon", meinte Viviane und küsste ihn rasch nochmal. „In dieser Angelegenheit ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen – versprochen!" Und ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, waren die beiden auch schon zur Tür hinaus und verschwunden.

„Ich hasse mein Leben", grummelte Snape und ging hinüber zum Kamin. „Da entscheidet man sich schonmal dafür was falsch zu machen und will es dann wenigstens richtig falsch machen – und dann lässt man mich nicht!" Damit warf er eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen, trat hinein und murmelte: „Dumbledores Büro!"

Schweigend und mit finsteren Gesichtern gingen Viv und Ven nebeneinander her. Ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler sprangen ihnen erschrocken aus dem Weg, aber anstatt diese in Grund und Boden zu hexen, wie sie es sonst getan hätten, liefen sie einfach weiter, was verwunderte Blicke bei den Kindern hervorrief. Wie in stummer Absprache durchquerten sie die Vorhalle und traten hinaus auf die Stufen des Schlosses.

„Hogsmeade!", knurrte Vengari.

„Alkohol!", ergänzte Viviane nicht weniger stinkig.

So-da-la! Öndä!

Ven: Darling, ich glaube der Frühling beginnt.

Viv???

Ven: Hormone, Liebes, Hor-mo-ne.

Viv: Wir sind mitten im Herbst und der Winter kommt mit großen Schritten auf uns zu, wenn ich dich kurz mal an die aufkommende Kälte erinnern darf!

Ven: Für mich ist Frühling!

Viv: Du kannst auch nicht genug bekommen!

Ven: Du denn – ich sag nur ein Wort: Snape! Nebenbei bemerkt kann ich nichts dafür, wenn sich der Frühling mal wieder nicht an meinen inneren Kalender halten kann. grrr Genau wie Gryffindor, die Flachwichser haben einfach meine Farbe geklaut!

Universum: verdreht die Augen

Viv&Ven: DAS HABEN WIR GENAU GESEHEN – FLIEGENDRECK!

Universum: Ich... em... ich habe gar nichts gesagt.

Viv&Ven: Aber jetzt... CRUUUCCCIIIIIOOOOO

Universum: wimmer

21


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Wir haben von Dieben geklaut! Fürchtet uns! Wir haben eine englische Story gefunden, die einfach nur genial ist und zwar „Trading Spaces" von SnippyandSnarky! Da die beiden auch viel aus anderen Storys (und Filmen) geklaut haben, haben wir uns ebenfalls ein, zwei Sachen „geliehen". Aber wir möchten nochmals erwähnen: Die Geschichte von den beiden ist unglaublich SUPERGENIAL und so witzig, dass wir die eigentlich nur vom Boden aus gelesen haben, damit wir nicht immer wieder vom Stuhl fallen. DRINGENDST EMPFOHLEN!**_

_**Mission: WHOPM!**_

Die beiden saßen in einer dämmrigen Ecke im Eberkopf, in einer Sitznische, mit dem Rücken zu den Fenstern und vor sich einen grossen, grob gezimmerten Holztisch und fühlten sich eigentlich ganz wohl dabei. Schliesslich bestand der sogenannte „Abschaum", der sich im Eberkopf aufhielt fast durchgängig aus Schwarzmagiern. Nachdem sie zwei oder drei Kerle, die sie angemacht hatten, ins nächste Jahrhundert gehext hatten, schienen die restlichen Leute kapiert zu haben, dass die zwei zur gleichen bzw. um einiges höher angesiedelten Art wie sie gehörten und man liess sie in respektvoller Ruhe.

Vengari, die im Schneidersitz in der einen Ecke der gepolsterten Bank lümmelte, schwenkte ein Glas mit Feuerwhiskey, während Viviane, die Beine auf dem Tisch und in die andere Ecke gelehnt, eine Bierflasche hin und her balancierte, während sie sich unterhielten. Hin und wieder zogen sie eine Zigarette aus der sich selbst-füllenden Schachtel (mal ehrlich – träumen wir nicht alles von so etwas?) und entzündeten sie mit der Spitze ihrer Zauberstäbe.

Sie waren gerade bei dem Thema „Wie mache ich eine bedrohte Tierart zu einer ausgerotteten Tierart?", als die Tür der Taverne aufschwang. Das war schon einige Male geschehen, aber diesmal fühlten beide ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln und sahen unwillkürlich zum Eingang. Aus der Dunkelheit schälte sich langsam eine Gestalt, die Kleidung, schwarz wie Mitternacht, hob sich kaum von der Finsternis der Nacht ab und so war es das Gesicht, welches augenblicklich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Frauen fesselte.

Die Haut war sehr hell, nicht bleich, aber trotzdem von einer vornehmen, geradezu aristokratischen Helligkeit, welche die dunkelblauen Augen strahlen liess, wie zwei Sterne am Firmament. Die Haare waren von einem dunklen Blond und wellten sich perfekt frisiert nach hinten und gaben so einen unbeeinträchtigten Blick auf die fein strukturierten Gesichtszüge preis. Die Wangenknochen waren hoch angesetzt, die Nase gerade und schmal, während die Lippen voll waren und glänzten. Das Gesicht an sich hätte geradezu feminin wirken können, wäre da nicht das energische Kinn gewesen, in der Mitte gespalten – ein untrügliches und markantes Zeichen für Männlichkeit. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Ausdruck seiner Augen. Es war der Blick und das Gesicht eines Raubtiers auf der Jagd. Es war das Gesicht eines Verführers.

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung warf der Unbekannte die linke Seite seines Umhangs über die Schulter und offenbarte eine Auswahl teurer und perfekt zusammenpassender Kleidung – durchgehend in tiefstem Schwarz, ein dreiteiliger Anzug, Hose und Jackett aus Kaschmir-Wolle, die Weste aus Brokat, abgesetzt mit einem Satinrand, darunter ein schwarzes Hemd aus reinstem Satin, so dunkel, dass der Glanz kaum mehr als ein dunkles Glitzern war, wann immer er sich im Licht bewegte. Die Blicke der beiden Frauen glitten zu dem Schuhen, welch aus perfekt geputztem schwarzem Leder bestanden.

„Entweder er ist schwul – und wenn das so ist, bring ich mich um – oder er ist ein Gott! Auf jeden Fall allein vom Kleidungsstil her die erste glatte 15, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe!", flüsterte Vengari atemlos.

Viviane hob eine Augenbraue und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche, konnte aber der Aussage ihrer Freundin nicht wirklich widersprechen. Er WAR eine 15! Zusammen mit Snape und Lucius wohl das leckerste, was ihr je unter die Augen gekommen war... Zusammen mit Snape und Lucius... der Gedanke liess ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut über den Körper laufen.

Die Augen des hinreissenden jungen Gottes glitten derweil über die Anwesenden und blieben dann mit einem erstaunten und gleich darauf äusserst interessierten Blick an den beiden Frauen hängen. Vengari hatte sich auf seinen Blick hin vorgelehnt und sah ihn nun einladend an, während ihm Viviane, noch immer die Beine auf dem Tisch, ermunternd zunickte. Erfreut ergriff er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und gesellte sich zu den beiden, die ihn zwischen sich sitzen liessen. Er legte seinen Umhang ab und machte es sich bequem, begutachtete währenddessen die langen, lederverpackten Beine, die Viv ihm präsentierte und lächelte anerkennend.

„Ich bin entzückt", liess er vernehmen und die beiden nahmen das dunkle Timbre seiner wohlklingenden Stimme zur Kenntnis. „Wer hätte gedacht in einem Laden wie diesem, auf zwei so bezaubernde, junge Hexen zu treffen? Erlauben Sie, dass ich mich vorstelle? Mein Name ist..."

„Lassen wir das doch vorerst mit den Namen", schnurrte Vengari und begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Was macht ein so heisses Gerät wie du, mitten in der Nacht an so einem bösen Ort und dazu noch ganz allein?"

Der Mann sah sie für eine Sekunde verblüfft an, dann begann er zu lachen. Es war ein Lachen, dass aus seinem Innersten zu kommen schien, rein und unverfälscht und er schüttelte sich geradezu. Viviane sah ihn amüsiert an, als er endlich wieder zu sich fand. Er starrte Vengari an und grinste.

„Schätzchen – das war wirklich gut! Normalerweise ist das mein Spruch – na gut, vielleicht nicht ganz so offensichtlich, aber eigentlich bin ich daran gewöhnt mir meine nächtlichen Spielgefährtinnen selbst zu fangen und nicht umgekehrt."

Viv und Ven starrten ihn an. „Schätzchen?", fragten sie beide gleichzeitig, dann sahen sie sich ungläubig an und mussten auch lachen.

Die drei versanken in ein äusserst angeregtes Gespräch und stellten ausser ihren ähnlichen Jagdstrategien auch noch sehr viele andere Ähnlichkeiten fest. Das erstreckte sich von der Exquisität der Kleidung über die gleichen Meinungen was das Gestrüpp der Welt betraf, bis hin zu der Vorliebe für das Aushecken von Bosheiten und dem Verbreiten von Chaos. Sie waren gerade beim Thema „Dunkle Magie und wie ich sie benutze damit alle wissen das ich was Besseres bin" angelangt, als das männliche Traumobjekt einen fundamentalen Fehler beging.

„Und ausserdem bin ich der böseste Zauberer überhaupt", gluckste er und stellte sein Glas unsicher zurück auf den Tisch. „Wenn ihr versteht was ich meine!" Ein kleines Zwinkern in Vens Richtung liess die junge Frau schmunzeln.

„Kannst du sowas von knicken", versetzte Viviane und musterte ihn kritisch. „Dressmodel – ja, böser Zauberer- hahaha! Wenn hier jemand böse ist, dann Ven und ich. Du kannst uns vielleicht ein Glas Champagner reichen, aber das Wasser noch lange nicht, Schääätzzzzchen!"

„Träum weiter Süsse! Ich krieg Voldemort zum Weinen wenn ich will."

„Wer nicht?"

„Ich bin der böseste dunkle Zauberer überhaupt!"

Vivianes Augen begannen leicht irre zu funkeln. Ven vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und war sich über eine Sache ganz sicher: das konnte ein laaaaaaanger Abend werden!

Die drei neuen Freunde gingen in hitziger Diskussion vertieft am Rande von Hogsmeade entlang. Neben dem Pfad war ein kleiner Abhang und grosse Bäume verdeckten sie und ihr Gespräch vor neugierigen Augen und Ohren. Viv und Gilderoy hatten sich inzwischen in Rage geredet.

„... und danach lag die Hälfte der Hufflepuffs im Krankenflügel!"

„Und DAS nennst du böse? Das schaffen die doch auch alleine, lass sie nur ne halbe Stunde in Zaubertränke allein und schon ... puff... Ich dagegen..."

„... hast alle Haarpflegeprodukte aufgekauft und dich am Elend der Welt erfreut?"

„Sehr witzig."

„Danke – ich weiss!"

„Ich habe Dutzenden von Zauberern und Hexen das Erinnerungsvermögen gestohlen und mich an ihren Taten bereichert!"

„Buhu... ich zittere! WIR haben Durmstrang in Schutt und Asche gelegt! Was denkst du, warum wir hier sind?"

„ICH habe Harry Potter die Stirn geboten!"

„WIR haben Nacktfotos von fast allen Gryffindor-Siebtklässlern!"

Ein interessiertes Funkeln unterbrach kurzzeitig den Streit. „Wirklich?" Er zog ein düsteres Gesicht. „Das ist hier gar nicht der Punkt! ICH bin der..."

„... böseste dunkle Zauberer?", vollendete Ven den Satz.

Gilderoy nickte. „Überhaupt!" Leider übersah er in dem Moment die Kurve und verschwand mit einem spitzen, mädchenhaften Schrei in der Tiefe. Gefolgt wurde dies von einem lauten „DUMP" als er aufschlug und dann einem: „ICH LEBE! Wer ist der böseste Zauberer? Wahahahahaha!"

Viviane starrte ihm hinterher. „Das bist du ganz sicher niiiiiiiiiii..."

Bei ihrem Versuch Gilderoy hinterherzuspringen, flog die schwarzhaarige Frau über den ausgestreckten Fuss ihrer Freundin. Nachdem sie ihr Gesicht wieder aus dem Schlamm gezogen hatte, fauchte sie sofort los.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich springen will?"

Vengari zog ein gelangweiltes Gesicht.

„Man sollte niemals unterschätzen, wie berechenbar Blödheit ist!"

„Darüber reden wir noch, Fräulein!"

Damit hechtete sie dem Blonden hinterher. Wieder war ein deutliches „DUMP" zu hören, dann ein Geräusch, als ob jemand gewürgt würde.

„Mal gucken, ob du DAS überlebst! So, WER ist der böseste Zauberer, he?"

„Hilfeeeee!"

Ven schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

Die Nacht war voller Sterne, ebenso die Sicht der beiden Gestalten, die, eng aneinandergelehnt, langsam in Richtung Hogwarts schlichen. Glücklicherweise waren sie nicht so voll, wie auf der Party, die sie für die Slytherins gegeben hatten, so dass sie sich zumindest noch verständlich unterhalten konnten.

„Gilderoy ist ein Schnuckelchen, findest du nicht?", grinste Vengari und verengte die Augen, um zu erkennen, ob sie sich noch auf dem richtigen Weg befanden, oder demnächst nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem See schliessen würden.

„Absolut!", stimmte Viv zu, „Aber wir müssen dringend was mit diesem Namen machen, den krieg ich kaum über die Lippen. Viel zu lang!"

„Wie wärs mit Gil?"

„Gil?"

„Ja, schon gut, das klingt scheisse... Roy?"

Ein zweifelnder Blick von Viviane.

„Hm... naja, wir können ja noch ein wenig darüber nachgrübeln, uns wird schon was einfallen!"

Ven schmollte ein wenig.

„Schade nur, dass wir diesen Kein-Sex-mit-Freunden-Vertrag mit ihm abgeschlossen haben. Warum hast du darauf bestanden?"

„Das macht die Sache viel einfacher, glaub mir. Ausserdem ist da ja immer noch die Notfall-Klausel mit drin, also lass dir keine grauen Haare wachsen!"

„Ich und graue Haare."

Sie waren endlich in Hogwarts angekommen und Viv begann böse zu grinsen.

„A pro po einfallen..."

„Ah, ja... hast du es dabei?"

„Natürlich, Schätzchen... wollen wir?"

„Wir wollen!"

Die beiden Frauen glitten schlangengleich in Richtung der Weide. Dort angekommen zog Viviane ein kleines Fläschen aus ihrer Tasche (A/N: An dieser Stelle möchten wir uns herzlich bei der Beschafferin des Mittels bedanken: Flower! CRUCIO, Darling!) und schüttete es aus gerade ausreichender Entfernung grosszügig über die Wurzeln der wild um sich schlagenden Weide. Eine Sekunde lang geschah gar nichts, dann, plötzlich, knarrte der Baum unheilverkündend und dann begannen sich Stamm und Äste zu dehnen und zu strecken und bevor die zwei wussten, wie ihnen geschah, hatte die Weide ihre langen, tentakelähnlichen Äste um sie geschlungen und sie wurden beide in die Höhe gerissen. Sie begannen leicht hysterisch zu kreischen.

So schnell wie es rauf ging, ging es dann auch wieder runter. WHOMP! Und sie lagen im Dreck. Vengari warf Viviane einen Blick zu, doch schon wurden sie wieder hochgerissen. Ihre Arme waren eng an ihre Körper gefesselt, die Füsse zusammengeschnürt und sie konnten sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegen. WHOMP! Wieder im Dreck. Und wieder hoch. Inzwischen hatten sie aufgehört zu kreischen und als sie wieder auf dem Boden angekommen waren, linste Viviane zu ihrer Freundin herüber.

„Halt mich für pervers – aber irgendwie ist das geil!"

Sie sah gerade noch den zustimmenden Blick der Braunhaarigen, bevor – WHOMP!

Das offensichtliche Fehlen von Angst, Panik oder zumindest hysterischer Schreie, liess die Weide nach einer Weile innehalten und die beiden befreiten sich – mehr oder weniger zustimmend – aus den Ästen. Sie traten ausser Reichweite und betrachteten die Weide.

Sie starrten und schwiegen.

„Das bleibt zwischen uns!", murmelte Vengari, ohne den Blick von dem Baum zu wenden.

„Jepp!"

Ein paar Minuten vergingen.

„Sie hat jetzt fünf Meter mehr Reichweite!"

„Jepp!"

Schweigen.

„Das gibt morgen ein Blutbad!"

„Ich weiss..."

Vengari sah die Schwarzhaarige an. „Stehen wir morgen früh auf und sehen es uns an?"

Viv grinste, hakte sich bei ihr ein und sie latschten zurück zum Schloss. „Auf jeden Fall!"

Der Morgen dämmerte heran. Und dämmerte. Vom Hof, fernab den Gewölben, wo die beiden Unruhestifterinnen schliefen, drangen Schreie in nahezu jeden Winkle des Schlosses. Es wurde heller und heller, doch in den Gewölben tat sich nichts. Dann, schliesslich, gegen Mittag erreichten dumpfe Schmerzenslaute die Ohren zwei zitternder und bebender Elfen.

„Is' mir schlecht..."

„Mir is' schlechter..."

„Versuch nicht immer mich zu übertrumpfen!"

„Das hat mit versuchen nichts zu tun, Schätzchen..."

„Verrecke!"

„Bin dabei..."

Simultan wurden zwei Türen geöffnet und zwei erschreckend übel aussehende Gestalten schlurften in das, glücklicherweise bereits abgedunkelte, Zimmer. Sie liessen sich ohne grosse Zeremonie auf die weichen Sofas fallen und legten dramatisch die Arme übers Gesicht. Stinky, offensichtlich in einer ihrer Suizidlaunen, sprach ihre Meisterin der Dunkelheit an.

„Wünscht Herrin Kaffe?"

Viv äugte über ihren Arm und wackelte mit der Hand. Ein gemurmeltes Crucio kam nicht besonders überzeugend aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass der Fluch ohne Zauberstab keine besonders beeindruckende Wirkung erzielen würde.

„Ven", jammerte sie, „cruciost du mal das Vieh? Ich bin zu schwach..."

Auch Ven murmelte den Unverzeihlichen, doch auch bei ihr brachte es ohne Stab nichts.

„Geht nicht", seufzt sie und fiel zurück in die Kissen. „Kann sie sich nicht selbst crucioen?"

Stinky verfolgte den Wortwechsel mit grossen Augen. Schliesslich raffte sich Viviane auf, einen ihrer gefürchteten du-bist-sogut-wie-tot-Blicke aufzulegen und starrte die verängstigte Elfe an.

„Du da! Erinner' mich heute abend daran, dass ich dich crucioe, klar?"

Stinky nickte und verzog sich dann in eine Ecke.

„Wie spät?", verlangte Viv zu wissen.

„Kein Schimmer... nach meiner inneren Uhr ist es Mitternacht."

Viv sah zum Fenster, unter dem ein kleiner Spalt Sonnenschein hervorflutete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schätze, es ist viel, viel später. Und ich befürchte, wir haben den ganzen Spass mit der Weide verpasst."

„Fuck..."

„Du sagst es, love! Ich brauch jetzt dringend..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn mit einem „plopp" erschien Gilderoy im Zimmer und schmetterte einen morgendlichen Gruss.

„Na ihr beiden Zuckerschnecken, alles noch am richtigen Platz?"

Das Grunzen und Stöhnen dass ihm antwortete, brachte ihn zum Grinsen und er zog unter heroischen Gesten zwei kleine Fläschchen mit bläulicher Flüssigkeit unter seinem Umhang hervor.

„Kater?", erkundigte er sich mitfühlend.

„Nein danke, ein gefrässiges unnützes Haustier reicht mir", erwiderte Viv mit einem gehässigen Blick auf ihre Freundin.

Deren Antwort bestand in einer unflätigen Geste, während sie mit der anderen Hand nach einer der dargebotenen Flachen griff. Die Schwarzhaarige tat es ihr nach und beide schütteten den Trank hinter. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, da sprang Viviane gesund und munter vom Sofa auf und hoppelte in ihr Zimmer, aus dem sie gleich darauf mit ihrem Zauberstab wiederkam.

„Was du heute kannst besorgen", grinste sie und gleich darauf wand sich Stinky am Boden.

Vengari verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich erneut Gilderoy zu. „Sag mal, wo hast du denn die Hangover-Potion her?"

Er zog suggestiv eine Braue hoch. „Von Snape geklaut!"

Es war kaum zwei Stunden später, als die beiden endlich fertig aus dem Bad kamen. Die nächste Stunden prügelten sie sich durch den Kleiderschrank und Gilderoy stand an der Tür und beriet die beiden stilistisch. Selbstverständlich blieben beide bei ihren Hauptfarben, aber die sensible Hand eines männlichen Beraters machte sich sehr intensiv bemerkbar, vor allem an den Röcken, die eher Gürtel waren und den Ausschnitten, die auch ein wenig Stoff drum herum hatten.

„Wisst ihr, eigentlich könnten wir uns auch einen schönen Tag hier in euren Zimmern machen", schlug Gilderoy vor, nachdem er die beiden in ihren Outfits nochmal genau unter die Lupe genommen hatte und liess ein Ladykiller-Lächeln aufblitzen.

„In Absatz eins, des Kein-Sex-unter-Freunden-Vertrages steht...", begann Viviane und wurde sofort von ihm unterbrochen.

„Nochmal zur Erinnerung... WARUM hab ich diesen Wisch unterschrieben?", knurrte er.

„Damit Viv mir den Tag versauen kann", grollte Vengari und fing sich prompt einen Klaps ein. „Das macht die Sache leichter, glaubt mir hier endlich mal einer?"

Simultanes Kopfschütteln.

Sie seufzte.

In seinem Labor war Snape am Überlegen. Es war Wochenende und seit gut zwölf Stunden hatte kein Angriff auf seine Würde oder seinen Körper stattgefunden. Seit dem vorigen Abend waren die beiden Frauen verschwunden und je länger sie weg waren, desto mehr stieg die Chance auf ein ganz übles Ereignis.

Er fragte sich, ob er sich langsam Sorgen machen sollte.

weiter mit Gil & Portschlüssel

Hogsmeade

Verteidigung gegen die weissen Künste

Sonntag: Lucius & Draco

„Also, um das nochmal klarzustellen... du hast kein Wort über das Verteidigungsding mit lecker Lucius gewechselt?", fragte Viviane mit erhobener Braue. Vengari schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der bei ihr (und mit viel Phantasie auch für andere) Schuldbewusstsein ausdrücken sollte.

9


	7. eigentlich Chap 4 schorry :

**MISSION: SLYTHERIN WILLKOMMENSPARTY**

"Mal sehen wie die Mädels hier auftreten"

"Da bin ich auch mal gespannt. Ich möchte hier keine Röcke sehen, die fast bis zu den Knien gehen"

"Ne bestimmt nicht, das können wir den männlichen Wesen nicht antun"

Grinsend inspizierten sie den hergerichteten Raum. Es schwebten schlichte leuchtende Kristallkugeln in der Luft und legten den Raum in ein sanftes Lichtspiel, was sich auf den vielen Pokalen an den Wänden unweigerlich intensiv brach. Sie lächelten sich zufrieden an und strichen ihre kurzen Röcke und Blusen, welche sich faltenlos und geschmeidig um ihre Oberkörper schlangen, glatt. Ihre Augen hefteten sich jeweils auf den anderen, mit einem schiefen Lächeln begannen sie gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

"Du siehst grandios aus"

"Ich weiß"

"Ist mir bewusst"

Umhüllt von einer ohrenbetäubenden Arroganz – wenn diese zu Lärm imstande gewesen wäre – bewegten sie sich zum anderen Ende des Raumes, an dem eine Bar platziert war. Edgar und Allan standen dahinter, zum Abruf bereit und fixierten ihre Herrinnen mit einem stummen Blick. Viviane legte ihre Hand sanft auf den muskulösen Unterarm von Allan und fuhr mit dem Hauch einer Berührung über seiner entblößten Haut nach oben, eine Aktion, die Allan ein markantes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht legte.

"Mach uns zwei Martinis, Darling"

"Gute Idee, Schätzchen." entgegnete Vengari zufrieden.

Mit den Drinks in den Händen drehten sich die beiden Frauen zum Eingang zurück, durch den die ersten Gäste eintraten. Es dauerte nicht lang und das Pokalzimmer war angefüllt mit heiter gestimmten Slytherins.

Das Flüstern unter den Schülern verstummte in dem Moment, als Viviane ihre Stimme hob. Sie warf ihre langen schwarzen Haare gekonnt sinnlich über die Schultern und lächelte verheißungsvoll in die Runde.

"Dann will ich euch erst einmal Willkommen heissen. Wir dachten uns, es gibt kaum eine bessere Möglichkeit sich kennen zu lernen, als ein kleines Sit-in zu arrangieren"

Die Augen der anwesenden Mädchen hefteten an den freien Oberkörpern der Männer hinter dem Tresen. Viviane lächelte bei der Reaktion und Vengari gratulierte sich mental für ihre Genialität.

"Richtig. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Zuckerstücke hinter dem Tresen sind Edgar und Allan, sie werden euch jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ablesen. Tzzztzzzz... Mädels ich meinte natürlich die Getränkefrage"

Vengari schritt, mit einer kleinen Glasschale in der Hand balancierend, lächelnd zwischen den anwesenden Gästen entlang. Auf der Schale lagen dunkle Schokoladenkugeln, welche sie einigen Schülern vielversprechend anbot.

"Kleine Geschmacksexplosion"

Zwei Mädchen griffen beherzt zu und auch Blaise konnte bei der lächelnden Aufforderung der braunhaarigen Frau nicht widerstehen. Sie stellte die Schale zurück auf den Tisch und gesellte sich breit grinsend zu Viviane, als den Kehlen der beiden Mädchen plötzlich eindeutig unanständige Stöhnlaute entwichen. In ihren erstaunten Gesichter konnte man die schlagartig auftretenden Gefühle regelrecht identifizieren. Als sie den außer Kontrolle geratenen Atem wieder in ihrer Gewalt hatten, färbten sich ihre Gesichter tief rot, durch die Blicke, die sie auf sich zogen.

"BLOODY HELL!" donnerte durch den Raum. Es war zweifellos Blaise´s Stimme und der junge Mann verließ mit den Worten "Toilette" "bin gleich wieder da" fluchtartig den Raum.

Diese Verhalten bestätigte Vengari eindeutig, dass auch Blaise von den Schokoladenkugeln gekostet hatte. Mit einem Fragezeichen in den Augen wand sich Viviane an ihre Freundin.

"Was war das denn"

"Das meine Liebe waren Schokoladenkugeln mit dem entzückenden Namen Magic Orgasmus. Beide Frauen brachen in lautes Gelächter aus, was die Gesichtsröte der beiden weiblichen Testpersonen um einiges intensivierte. Nach dem kleinen Anfall auf die Lachmuskeln grinste Vengari ein weiteres Mal in die Runde.

"Ja Leute, die solltet ihr echt mal probieren! Aber laßt uns den Abend zunächst mit einem netten Spiel beginnen"

Sie wedelte mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung in Richtung des großen ovalen Tisches und die Slytherinbrut nahm mit Vorfreude auf ihren Gesichtern Platz.

Es waren knapp 20 Personen anwesend, die nun mit gespannten Blicken Viviane und Vengari fixierten. Die braunhaarige Frau ließ ihren Zauberstab kurz über den Tisch schwingen und vor jedem Gast erschien ein Schnapsglas, ein weitere Schwung füllte sie mit Feuerwhiskey. In der Hand von Viviane erschien eine Kugel die sie schwebend vor sich in die Luft stellte und sich mit einen Grinsen an ihre neuen potenziellen Unterlegenden richtete.

"So Kinders, das Spiel nennen wir mal... ja wie nennen wir es eigentlich, Viv"

"Mmhhh - Wechselbarer Quicki!" "Das klingt doch vielversprechend... Auf jeden Fall gibt es hier den magischen Würfel," Vengari tippte sanft mit dem Zeigefinger auf die schwebende Kugel vor ihr, die sogleich anfing sich schnell um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen. Als sie zum Stehen kam, zeigte sie eine dunkelgrüne Drei. "In diesem Kristall können sich die Zahlen von 1-6 bilden, sowie unser Slytherinsymbol. Wir bestimmen jetzt nur noch, was bei den einzelnen Zahlen gemacht werden muß. Ich würde sagen legen wir erst einmal die Zahlen 1 und 5 fest...Viv"

"Whiskey leeren...dann bedeutet Nr. 3"

"...den rechten oder linken Tischnachbarn küssen"

"...und ich will Zunge sehen"

"...na mindestens, Darling. Kandidaten mit den Zahlen 2 und 4 werden verschont und die Zahl 6 bedeutet"

"... Mädels können sich aussuchen, auf welchen Schoß sie die nächste Runde verbringen möchten und die Jungs können sich ein weibliches Schoßhündchen für die eben diese Runde wählen"

Nach Beendigung der Worte wandte sich Viviane zu ihrer braunhaarigen Freundin. Ich denke Schätzchen, mit der Methode werden wir in kürze alle männlichen Anwesenden kennen, denn wenn man ihre Blicke verfolgt, die klar aussagen, dass wir vor ihrem geistigen Auge ohnehin schon nackt sind, werden sie bei der Zahl 6 uns wählen. Keine schlechten Aussichten! flüstert sie.

Auf Vengaris Gesicht formte sich noch mehr zweideutige Vorfreude – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – und sie setzte erneut in Vivians Erklärungen ein.

"Und dann wäre da noch unser Slytherinsymbol. Bei Auftreten bedeutet es"

Beide Frauen nickten sich kurz vielversprechend zu.

"...Verlust eines Kleidungsstückes"

Die Reaktionen der Schüler reichten von undurchsichtigen aber dreckigen Gesichtsausdrücken, bis hin zu Erstaunen. Allerdings nickten alle betont bereitwillig in die Richtung der Gastgeberinnen.

"Die Spiele können beginnen"

"Ohhh Viv, sieh mal ich habe eine 3. Ich denke, ich werde an dieser Stelle mal das Spiel beginnen"

Noch bevor sich Blaise besinnen konnte, neigte sich Vengari zu ihm und legte ihre Lippen auf den kurzzeitig verblüfften Schwarzhaarigen. Sie lies ihre Hand durch die seidigen Haare des jungen Mannes fahren, strich sie über die Schulter und spürte seine Hände, wie sie fordernd um ihre Hüften glitten. Voller Verlangen öffnete Vengari ihre Lippen und hieß seine Zunge willkommen, welche sich durstig nach Leidenschaft um die ihre schlang. Die junge Frau verlor für einen Moment ihre eigene Kontrolle, und gab sich diesem jungen Mann völlig hin. Sie ließ ihre Hände weiter über seine breiten Schultern gleiten und zog ihn um einiges weiter an ihren Körper heran. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich prickelnd auf und auch Blaise vergaß seine Umgebung und seufzte leise in den Kuss.

Erst ein Räuspern seitens Viviane störte ihr Begehren und sie trennten sich unwillig voneinander. Doch tief im Inneren spürten sie eine aufkommende Leidenschaft, die sie weder unter Kontrolle halten konnten, noch wollten. Sie warfen sich ein eindeutig zweideutiges Lächeln zu, wanden sich wieder zum Geschehen und zu den Gesichtern der restlichen Anwesenden. Vengari fasste sich im Gegenzug zu Blaise relativ schnell.

"Emmm... ja... also dann geht es mal weiter. Hier Schätzchen, your turn!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen schob sie die Kugel weiter und sie blieb vor Vivians Gesicht in der Luft stehen.

"5 – dann woll´n wir mal"

Grinsend hob Vivane ihr Glas und ließ die goldbraune Flüssigkeit genüsslich ihren Rachen runterlaufen. Kaum war das Getränk geleert, erschien geräuschlos Allan hinter der schwarzhaarigen Frau, legte fordernd seine linke Hand auf ihre halb entblößte Schulter und schenkte mit der anderen den Feuerwhiskey nach. Viviane neigte genießerisch ihren Kopf zur Seite und schloß die Augen. Die stumme männliche Gestalt strich wie in Zeitlupe die nach vorn gefallenen Haare über ihre Schulter und sie fielen sanft über die Stuhllehne nach hinten. Er senkte seinen Kopf und legte seine Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss auf Viviane´s Nacken.

Geräuschlos verschwand er wieder. Die Mädchen im Raum schenkten der Szene einen mit neidgeschwängerten Blick und hofften in diesem Moment insgeheim auf eine 1 oder 5, als sie dem menschlich gewordenen Raben sehnsüchtig hinterher blickten.

Draco war an der Reihe. Seine Augen fixierten die sich drehende Kugel, gespannt was sie ihm verkünden würde. Sie wurde langsamer und langsamer, als sie endgültig zum Stillstand kam leuchtete das Slytherinzeichen auf. Viviane und Vengari nickten sich unbemerkt zu. Der blondhaarige Slytherin zeigte keinen Funken an Zurückhaltung oder Scham und zog sich lasziv, darauf bedacht sich ausgiebig Zeit zu lassen, sein silbergraues Leinenhemd über den Kopf. Mit einem arroganten Selbstbewußtsein, als wenn man grundsätzlich mit der Oberbekleidung anfangen würde, anstatt sich mit Kleinigkeiten wie Schuhe oder Gürtel zu begnügen. Eine Aktion, welche die anwesende weibliche Fraktion zum Atemanhalten brachte, lediglich die beiden neuen Frauen in ihrer Reihe, schauten interessiert und ohne Erstaunen auf den sich entblössten Schönling. Musterten seine makellose Haut die sich über den leicht muskulösen Oberkörper spannte und seidenblaß im gedämpften Licht schimmerte. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung legte neue Schattenspiele auf den graziösen Körper. Betont gelassen streckte er sich nach hinten und legte ein Lächeln auf, welches enormen Raum für zwielichtige Spekulationen seinerseits frei legte. Vengari nickte anerkennend in seine Richtung, bevor sie sich an Viviane wand.

"Vielversprechender Spielanfang"

"Leckaaa"

"Unumstritten – wir sind im richtigen Haus"

"Ohhh ja wir werden hier noch viel Spass haben.", setzte Viviane einen wissenden Punkt und Vengari richtete sich an die restliche Schlangenbrut, bevor die Kugel zum nächsten Spieler schwebte.

"Ladys and Gentleman... nemmt euch an dem ungekrönten König dieses Spieles ein Beispiel... rrrrrrr"

"UUUPPS"

Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag landete Adreana von dem Schoss des braunhaarigen Jungen, gegenüber von Viviane und Vengari, auf dem harten Boden. Nachdem Adreana in jeder verdammten Runde den Feuerwhiskey leeren musste, was sie aufgrund von Edgar und Allen äussert bereitwillig tat, liess beizeiten ihre Feinmotorik nach. Bei einem mitleiderregenden Versuch dem smarten 6-Klässler am Ohr zu knabbern fiel sie vom Stuhl und löste ein lautes Gelächter in der Runde aus.

Vereinzelt waren einige Schüler nur noch bedingt bekleidet und neben dem derweil mit Wohlwollen getrunkenen Feuerwhisky, standen noch weitere diverse Getränke auf dem Tisch, welche dem Thema Kopfschmerzen einiges hinzufügen konnten.  
Die Spielkugel drehte sich vor Blaise´s Gesicht und sollte ihm in einigen Augenblicken eine neue Aufgabe bescheren. Zum Erstaunen der anwesenden Spieler färbte sich die Kugel rot und gab einen pfeifenden aber melodischen Ton von sich. Die Augen von Viviane und Vengari begannen zu funkeln.

"JOKER"

Stille im Raum.

Alle Blicke waren auf die beiden Frauen gerichtet.

"Richtig, das hatten wir ja noch gar nicht erwähnt"

"Das hier ist ein Joker. Der Spieler der ihn bekommt, kann einen Mitspieler aussuchen , mit dem er die nächste Aufgabe löst"

"Beide Spieler berühren die Kugel und werden dann schon frühzeitig bemerken was passiert"

Blaise´s markantes Gesicht entwickelte ein vielversprechendes Lächeln als er Vengari zu sich winkte. Diese verließ unter leisem Protest den Schoss eines weiteren Slytherins am anderen Ende des Tisches, fixierte Blaise und kam katzengleich auf ihn zu. Er streckte seine Hand aus und umschloß Vengari´s. Ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin schenkte ihr einen wissenden Blick.

"Laß ihn heile, Darling"

"Keine Angst. Zuckerstücke habe ich noch nie kaputt gespielt"

Gemeinsam legten sie ihre Hände auf die schwebende Kugel und wurden im selben Augenblick von ihr förmlich aufgesaugt. Fragendes Schweigen trat auf und Viviane legte erklärende Worte in den Raum.

"Die beiden Hübschen haben eine Runde Zeit im "Raum des Verlangens" genau das zu tun, was sie sich im Moment wünschen"

Das Spiel wurde fortgesetzt. Wildes Gekreische und Gegackere hallte mit einem fragwürdigen Echo an den Wänden wider, als sich erneut Pärchen bildeten oder etwaige Kleidungsstücke lasziv nach hinten geworfen wurden. Während die Stimmung der Ausgelassenheit Stand hielt, kam die Spielkugel am Ausgangspunkt von Blaise an. Er und Vengari erschienen im selben Augenblick wieder an Ort und Stelle und ließen enorme Luft für wilde Illusionen. Die Bluse der braunhaarigen Frau hat sich derweil in Nichts aufgelöst und auch die Kleidung von Blaise war nicht mehr ganz an vorigen Platz. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nahmen beide ihre ursprünglichen Positionen wieder ein und setzten das spielerische Geschehen fort.

Hitziges Reden durchflutete das Pokalzimmer. Einzelne Worte glitten in ihrem Tonfall immer mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht, woran der Alkoholkonsum grundlegend Schuld war. Viele Beteiligte legten schon gar keinen Wert mehr darauf, ob eine sechs vor ihren Augen erschienen ist oder nicht und plazierten sich freiwillig wechselnd auf verschiedene Beine anwesender männlicher Objekte. Im Raum nahm die Stimmung ohrenbetäubende Freuden an.

Die Kugel ging von Alejandro´s Hand weiter zu Pansy´s. Ein wiederkehrender pfeifender Ton kündigte den nächsten Joker an, der sich in diesem Moment in Form einer rot glühenden Kristallkugel vor Pansy schwebte. Das leuchtende Material legte einen roten Schimmer auf ihr lächelndes Gesicht, welches unumstritten Vorfreude verkündete. Vorfreude, die daraus zeugte, was der letzte Joker für Vengari bereitgehalten hatte.

Das dunkelblonde Mädchen nahm die Kristallkugel in ihre andere Hand und grinste triumphal in Draco´s Richtung, der mit eindeutiger Geste ein radikales Nein andeutete.

"Draco!" mit diesem gehauchten Namen verkündete Pansy ihren nächsten Spielpartner. Sie erhob sich und bewegte sich betont verführerisch, mit dem Joker fest in der Hand auf Draco zu.

"GO DRACO GO!" schrien mehrere Slytherins, wie auf Kommando los. Dieser, lediglich noch in schwarzen engen Boxershorts bekleidet, wußte nicht wirklich, ob er sich darüber freuen, oder den Raum verlassen sollte.

"Los Malfoy, leg die Hand auf den Kristall!" grinste Viviane in seine Richtung.

Kaum hatten seine Finger die Kugel in Pansys Hand berührt, strömte das intensive Licht aus ihr heraus in die Körper der beiden Spieler und wurde von diesen förmlich absorbiert.

Es schien nichts geschehen zu sein. Weder verschwanden sie, noch hatte sich irgend etwas an ihnen optisch verändert. Sie standen lediglich erschrocken da und blickten sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Alle Blicke waren auf die beiden höchst gespannt gerichtet. Auf den Gesichtern der männlichen Slytherins legte sich zweideutiges Lächeln, als sich Pansy selbst an die Brüste faßte und ihre Lippen zu einem genüßlichen Grinsen verzog, während ihre Hände die zarte Haut unter der Bluse massierte. Draco wurde schlagartig noch fahler, als seine reine Haut ohnehin schon war. Die Stimme des jungen Mannes donnerte scharf durch die Luft.

"DRACO NIMM SOFORT DIE HÄNDE VON MEINEN TITTEN"

Pansy sah den blonden Mann, mit einem Lächeln, welches zeigte, das ihre Gedanken tief in der Gosse lagen an.

"Wieso Schätzchen, ich dachte das wolltest du immer?" entgegnete sie kühl.

Draco schien außer sich und seine eisgrauen Augen sendeten stechende Blicke auf den Körper des Mädchens, dessen Hände langsam an ihrem Oberkörper weiter runter zum Rockansatz glitten. Pansy hatte, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Slytherins, noch erstaunlich viele Kleidungsstücke am Körper.

"DU PERVERSLING, HALT DIE FINGER STILL! SONST"

"Sonst was? Reißt du mir den Arsch auf? Deinen Arsch"

Draco griff sich hart in die Familienjuwelen, womit er, nach seinem Gesicht zu urteilen nicht ganz glücklich war. Pansy sah ihn erschrocken an.

"LASS MEINE EIER IN RUHE... "

Im Pokalzimmer schien ein großes Fragezeichen in der Luft zu hängen. Alle anwesenden Schüler starrten verwirrt auf das Jokerpäarchen, kurz bevor Viviane und Vengari ihr unterdrücktes Lachen nicht mehr versteckt halten konnten. Draco und Pansy sahen sie mit zornigen Blicken an.

"DAS IST NICHT WITZIG"

"Doch... doch..." entgegnete Viviane unter Tränen in den Augen.

Blaise brach das Schweigen und wand sich an Vengari. "Süsse, was ist hier los"

"Die beiden Hübschen haben ihre Körper getauscht. Sie sollten lieber das Beste daraus machen, das wird bestimmt für eine halbe Stunde anhalten"

Kaum hatte sie das Geschehene erklärt brachen auch alle anderen in lautes Gelächter aus. Nur Draco und Pansy konnten darüber nicht wirklich lachen. Pansy in Dracos Körper schnappte sich ihre eigene Hand, welche in Dracos Besitz war und zog ihn zurück an den Tisch auf einen naheliegenden Stuhl.

"HINSETZEN UND FINGER AUF DEN TISCH! ICH WARNE DICH"

Draco legte seine neuen Frauenhände auf die massive Platte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass die Misere nicht lange anhielt, beschloss er wirklich das Beste daraus zu machen.

Die gesprochenen Worte im Raum waren kaum noch zu identifizieren. Der Alkoholspiegel im Blut hatte Maße bis hin zum Verlust der Muttersprache angenommen. Das Spiel wurde mittlerweile für beendet erklärt. Zum einen, weil nicht wirklich mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Kugel gelenkt wurde, zum anderen hatten sich derweil einige Partygäste in ausgesuchten Zweier-Fraktionen in dunklen Ecken des Raumes zurückgezogen.

"Schauma Ven, alle breit siessu"

"Mmhhh – is lussich – hi"

"Ich deng´ wir müssan unsan Daling ma besuchn un ihm unsa G´fühle sagn"

"Hi, ich weisenau wo dein G´fühle fürin sin – unahalb der Görtelinje! Vivijän"

Vengari brach in lautes Gelächter aus, welches sich nach einem pupertierenden Gör anhörte aufgrund des wirkenden Alkohols. Ihre schwarzhaarige Freundin grinste sie breit an und griff nach ihrem Arm, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen. Die restlichen Slytherin beachten das Aufstehen ihrer neuen Hausmitglieder nicht, vielmehr waren sie damit beschäftigt sich die restlichen Schokokugeln gegenseitig in den Rachen zu schieben, was ihnen hin und wieder erstaunliche Reaktionen hervor rief.

"Komm Züße, jezodanie"

Nachlässig versuchten die Frauen ihre Kleidung zu richten, was nur geringfügig glückte. Ihre in Mittleidenschaft geratene Feinmotorik ließ – wenngleich auch gern geduldet – nicht mehr zu ihre oberen Knöpfe der Blusen zu schließen. Viviane hakte sich mit tiefer Entschlossenheit und mit einem grundlegenden Zwang auf den Beinen zu bleiben bei ihrer Verbündeten ein. Die beiden Frauen verließen schwankend das Geschehen und machten sich in Richtung der privaten Räume ihres Hauslehrers auf.

Es bedurfte mehr Zeit, als die Strecke unter normalen Umständen hergab, bis sie endlich vor der schweren Holztür standen, hinter der sich die Gestalt ihrer inneren Bedürfnisse befand. Sie unterdrückten eine weitere Welle an aufkommendem spontanen Gelächter – über was, wusste wohl nicht einmal Merlin. "Brait?" fragte Viviane unter starkem Schlucken.

"Kla, was dengssu dänn, bäi soviel Allehol"

"Ichmei beee – rait füa unsa Untanähm´"

"HiHi – joo"

Vivian´s Faust sauste in einem Anflug von Beharrlichkeit – wenn man das unter den Umständen beharrlich nennen kann – gegen die Holztür. Der dumpfe Klopfer halte in der Stille der Kerker nach.

Nichts geschah.

Es folgten weitere Aufschläge auf die unschuldige Tür. Die flache Hand der schwarzhaarigen Frau blieb auf dem Türblatt liegen, sie lehnte ihre glühende Stirn auf die selbige und seufzte.

"Is nichdaa, der Züße.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Viviane stolperte einen Schritt in den offenen Eingang, konnte sich jedoch erstaunlicher Weise im letzten Moment wieder fangen, um nicht gleich in den Armen von Severus Snape zu landen, was sie just in diesem Moment bedauerte.  
In den Augen der Frauen, tat sich ein Bild der Sinnlichkeit auf. Schwarzer seidener Stoff umhüllte den großgewachsenen Körper ihres Tränkemeisters. Unter dem hauchdünnen Material zeichneten sich die muskulösen Sektionen seiner Anatomie ab. Die Blicke der Frauen studierten jede Einzelheit seines leichtfertig verhüllten Körpers. Erst ein um Aufmerksamkeit erbringendes Räuspern in seidenen dunklen Tönen brachte die Frauen dazu ihre Augen auf sein Gesicht zu lenken. Seine etwas verwirrten Haare, deuteten auf einen unterbrochenen Schlaf hin und auch einzelne Strähnen die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, konnten die tiefe Stirnfalte nicht verdecken. Seine Augen spiegelten bodenlosen Zorn wider, ein Zustand, welcher die Frauen um weiteres entzücken ließ.

"WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HABEN SIE HIER UM DIESE UHRZEIT ZU SUCHEN"

"Zie Pofesor." strahlte ihm Viviane entgegen.

"Ich hoffe für sie beide, dass es höchster Wichtigkeit entspricht, mich aus dem Bett zu holen"

"Isses isses!" entgegnete Vengari, das Murmeln seitens Viviane 'Ich würdsie liba mit miar inz Bett zien' bekam er erfreulicher Weise nicht mit. Die beiden Frauen holten tief Luft und begannen gleichzeitig zu sprechen.

"Wollnse uns heiratn"

Der Professor traute seinen Ohren nicht, was seine versteinerte Körpersprache – ja das geht noch um einige Nuancen steifer – mitteilte. Er ließ die Luft aus seinen Nasenflügeln scharf entweichen und spiesste seine neuen Slytherinschülerinen mit einem Blick auf, der auf der Stelle Wasser hätte zum Gefrieren bringen konnte.

"WIE BITTE?"

Viviane wollte mit weiteren Worten beginnen, doch Professor Severus Snape hakte sogleich nach.

"SIE MACHEN SICH SOFORT IN IHRE GEMÄCHER UND WIR KLÄREN IHREN INKOMPETENTEN AUFTRITT IN IHRER MORGIGEN STRAFARBEIT"

Die aufkommenden Proteste der beiden Frauen wurden durch ein Zuknallen der massiven Holztür verschluckt. Ihnen gelang nach etlichen justieren ihrer Arme ein High-Five. Mit positiven Gedanken, ihren Tränkemeister tiefer in Rage versetzt zu haben, schwankten sie zurück in das Slytherinpokalzimmer.

"Där wa aber nich begeistat, oda Ven?", grinste Viviane halbwegs diabolisch und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Freundin zu lokalisieren.  
"Nich so richigg", stimmte diese zu, nachdem sie erkannt hatte, wer sie da angesprochen hatte. "Kommt noch."

Sie tasteten sich ihren Weg durch den Gang, als eine tiefe Stimme (leider nicht so tief und samtig, wie sie es gern gehabt hätten) sie ansprach.

"Meine Damen", ereiferte sich der Bewohner eines der Portraits und sah missbilligend auf die zwei giggelnden Frauen. "Es ist höchst empörend, wie sie sich aufführen! Zu dieser Stunde, in solch ... spärlicher ... Kleidung durch das Schloss zu laufen und dann auch noch diese unpassende, rüde Redeweise... ich muss schon sagen, dass ist wirklich"

"Ahh, hald die Klabbe du spätviktorianische Hoilsusse", meckerte Viv und zeigte dem Gemälde einen ausgesuchten Finger der rechten Hand.

"Spätficktorianisch", kicherte Vengari.

"Ich muss doch wohl bitten", empörte sich das Bild, doch Viviane und Vengari schnappten sich gleichzeitig eine Seite des Portraits und drehten es um.

"Brauchst ne Auszaid", grinste Viviane, "face the wall."

"Dasne gude Iddee", gluckste Vengari und begann alle Bilder, die ihren Weg kreuzten, ebenfalls umzudrehen. In kürzester Zeit waren sie durch die Dungeons gelaufen und hatten jedes Gemälde umgedreht, dass ihnen zwischen die Finger gekommen war. Währenddessen lachten sie sich scheckig. Nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und ihr Alkoholspiegel zumindest soweit gesunken war, dass sie wieder halbwegs miteinander kommunizieren konnten, sahen sie sich an.

"Nett, aber kein Brüller", meinte Vengari und sah den Gang hinunter.

"Du willst n Brüller?", fragte Viv und ihre Augen funkelten verdächtig.

"Du hast diesen Ausdruck von fortgeschrittenem Wahnsinn, der uns immer Ärger bringt", grinste Vengari, "komm, erzähls mir"  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an die kleine Begegnung, die wir auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts hatten?"

"Du meinst den Hippogreif? Ich hab ihm doch gar nichts... kaum was... ein wenig ... was getan."

"Nein, den mein ich nicht... der Cruciatus war übrigens nicht von schlechten Eltern! Hat ihn glatt vom Himmel geputzt!" Viv prustete los, fing sich aber dann wieder. "Nein, ich mein danach."

"Hey, ICH hab Stinky nicht angebrüllt, sie soll die Acromantulaspinne über den Haufen fahren! Soweit ich mich erinnere..."

"VENGARI ALIAS! Ich meine nicht den hässlichen Hippogreif oder die scheiss Spinne auch nicht den blöden Baumwächter oder den dämlichen Drachen! Ich rede von der krassen Krake, alles klar jetzt?"

Vengari lachte halbhysterisch vor sich hin und auch Viviane grinste.

"Und was hast du mit dem Vieh vor?"

"Komm einfach mit."

Die beiden gingen schwingenden Schrittes in Richtung des Sees, während Viviane vor sich hin kicherte, was ihr immer wieder amüsierte Blicke von Seiten Vengaris einbrachte. Als sie am See angekommen waren, kramte Viviane ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte eine Beschwörung. Mit einem Schlag war der Wasserpegel des Sees ein ganzes Stück niedriger, während sich über den Köpfen der beiden Frauen eine Blase aus Wasser bildete. Mit erhobener Braue beobachtete Vengari das Geschehen und registrierte das leicht irre Grinsen auf Vivianes Lippen.

"Und jetzt?", fragte sie interessiert.

"Jetzt?", lächelte Viviane und richtete ihren Stab auf den See. "Jetzt: ACCIO RIESENKRAKE!"

Mit einem lauten, nassen Klatschen flog eine äusserst verstört wirkende Krake aus dem See und landete mit einem nicht weniger lauten und nassen Klatschen in der Wasserblase.

"Du bist irre!", stelle Vengari wieder einmal fest.

"Danke!", lächelte Viviane geschmeichelt. "Wollen wir?"

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab lief sie voraus in Richtung Schloss, gefolgt von Vengari, die sich auf das Kommende freute und einer gewaltigen schwebenden Blase, in der eine verwirrte und zunehmend stinkige Krake festsaß.

Vor dem Schloss angekommen sondierte Viviane die Gegend, dann hüpfte sie glücklich zu ihrer Freundin und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

"Klar weiss ich das", grinste Vengari und zeigte auf einen der vielen Türme Hogwarts.

"Wir müssen jetzt gleich ganz leise sein", flüsterte Viv und belegte die Blase mit einem weiteren Zauber, dann liess sie das Wasser weiter nach oben steigen und bugsierte die Blase samt Krake durch eines der Turmfenster (welches glücklicherweise recht gross war und mit ein bisschen quetschen passte das schon – Kraken sind ja glücklicherweise sehr gelenkig).

"Ein lauter Ton und die Blase verschwindet", kicherte Viviane, "und ich glaub nicht, das die Krake im Moment besonders gut gelaunt ist."

Vengari lachte leise. "Na dann – guten Morgen, Hufflepuff"

xxx


End file.
